silver desert
by sinaikai
Summary: Lucy is tired of being put aside by Team Natsu, so she goes on a solo mission to retrieve an old statue, but it's the desert a good place to spend a night? "I'm may not be able to erase the pass, but I won't ever let anyone break your future, and that's a promise master…
1. Chapter 1

This is my first time writing so I hope you like it.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail

Summary: Lucy is tired of being put aside by Team Natsu, so she goes on a solo mission to retrieve an old statue, but it's the desert a good place to spend a night? "I'm may not be able to erase the pass, but I won't ever let anyone break your future, and that's a promise master…

Chapter 1 – leaving

Mornings on the fairy tail guild were usually a little messy, you could practically smell the alcohol and the food being prepared a mile away. Fights and brawls were common and you could say it has been this way since the beginning. But in the middle of all the noise and commotion, a young mage signed for what would be the hundred time, while looking at a particularly table.

"Hey Lucy are you okay?" Mirajane said while poking the depressed mage.

Said mage looked and smile tiny smile. "yeah, don't worry Mira, I'm fine just tired" the table she was looking had her team plus Lisanna chatting like there was no tomorrow. Happy was resting on top of Natsu's head while the dragon slayer was listening to Lisanna talking about her time in Edolas. Gray was busy trying to find is pants and Erza was eating a slice of strawberry cake like it was the last in the world. To Lucy all of that was normal except the fact that she wasn't there. Since the mission to Edolas Lucy has been felling like she was just a replacement for Lisanna, every time she tried to speak to Natsu about doing a mission to help her pay rent he would say 'next time Luce, Lisanna was about to tell a story' or 'maybe tomorrow, me and happy are going fishing with Lisanna'. That was two months ago, and her rent was due to next week and her savings were low so she needed to make some money.

"Rent again?" said the bartender smiling cleaning some dishes.

"Yeah, but this time I'm out of money. I really need to do a mission."

"Why won't you ask Gray Erza or Natsu to go with you?"

"They are busy catching up with Lisanna plus Juvia would kill me if I asked Gray, Erza would say that a solo mission would help me improve my skills, and Natsu…"

"Doesn't know when enough is enough, better all of them don't know that" Mira was staring at team Natsu table with a look of pure disappointment and wrath. "Seriously I thought that maybe they just needed sometime to recall the pass with my sister but it has been two months and they still can't see that you aren't there!"

"Mira calm down, they missed Lisanna very much so it's okay, I will just do a simple solo mission, no problem, please everything is all right" Lucy tried to calm the bartender while keeping her tears from falling. 'Have you guys truly forget about me, was I just a replacement, a spare toy that you throw out when your old came back' though Lucy

"Lucy I have keep my mouth shut because you ask me to, but I'm her sister and even I know that what she is doing isn't right. She is smiling and laughing while you are sulking and smiling that fake mile of yours, don't you think that it fools me I'm not them"

Just then Lucy stop smiling and just stare at Mira with a sad face. As she was starting to speak. "Bunny girl she is right, you should let them know how selfish and stupid they were. You don't deserve to be like this" came the deep and rough voice of the iron dragon slayer, who just seat down on one of the stools. "The usual "

"Coming right up Gajel" Mira turned her back to prepare the drink.

"Even so, they just need more time, two years is a lot to be without your friends, two months are nothing compared to that…" Lucy said glassing again to the table "and they are right a solo mission will be good to practice my skills, who knows maybe I will find another key" getting up she went to the board. Gajel looked at the team Natsu and mumble "you are to good bunny girl, to good"

"Yeah she is, but why are you caring, you know being gentle isn't part of the bad boy persona. Are you getting soft Gajel" Mirajane smirked as she gave the slayer his drink

"Hmm as if. Shrimp just ask me to look for bunny girl while she was on a mission." Gajel grunted.

"so the big scary dragon has gone soft for my little friend levy, when is the wedding coming" giggled the bartender while whipping a blood drop from her nose thinking about little blue dragon babies with books on their hands.

"This is about bb-bunny girl sst-stop talking about shrimp and mm-me like that" cough Gajel while trying to hide is blush.

"But you guys are so cute I bet Th….." "Mira can you inform master that I will be going on this mission" cut Lucy handing Mira the mission paper.

Mira looked at the paper and read:

'_Help is needed retrieving an old statue that got stuck on a sand storm, the person who accepts this request as to be prepared to spend at least three days on the desert alone, since that the time the journey to the statue location will take. _

_Payment: 250000 jewels '_

"Lucy are you sure, you want to take this mission, the desert it's not a good place to spend the night plus you will be alone, maybe you should just ask for…"

"No I got this Mira, it's just a statue and if I find bandits I have my spirits to protect me and my wimp. So please just delivery my acceptance to the master I'm leaving tonight" said Lucy walking away from the guild.

"I hope you are right Lucy, I really hope so" whisper the bartender walking to her masters office.

AT LUCY'S HOUSE

Lucy was finishing her bag when she stumble on something on the floor. Picking it up she saw it was an old photo of hers and team Natsu. Letting her tears fall she whisper "good memories are just reminders that the good times are over" opening a draw she left the photo fall not even caring when it broke. Locking her door she start walking to the train station. 'Next stop silver desert'

MASTER OFICE

"What brings you here my child?" asked master while smiling warmly

"Lucy asked me to inform you that she will be leaving tonight on a mission to the silver deserts" said Mirajane giving the mission request to master.

"So Natsu's team hasn't seen the yet what is in front of their eyes I guess…"getting up and looking to his children master sighed "the felling of emptiness is as powerful as being hurt physically, my child is hurting and they don't see it"

"Master maybe it's time we make them see it. For Lucy but for them to, if they keep it up they will lose her" plead Mira. The bartender couldn't see one of her friends being left in the corner like a broken toy. Sister or not, she knew that Lisanna had full conscience of what she was doing.

"No, they must learn the price of their foolishness, they will know when Lucy wants them to know, till them no one is to say a word about this shame of a story" said Makarov walking away to his office. "I don't want to be interrupted today, please pass the word" and with that he close the door.

"As you wish master" mumble Mirajane while getting back to the bar.

TEAM NATSU'S TABLE

"Hey Natsu what are you thinking?" questioned Lisanna while hugging is left arm

"Nothing, I just had the feeling that I lost something." Mutter Natsu while looking to the guild doors 'It's like the sunshine just left, I wonder what it could be' thought Natsu

"Maybe you will remember what it was" giggle Lisanna snuggling more (if possible) to the dragon slayer chest.

"Yeah you are right"

So this is the first chapter of "desert tears" I hoped you liked and please review

Next chapter: sandy lands

Sinaikai out


	2. Chapter 2 - sandy lands

So I'm back! I had test on philosophy and I thought, what better way to relax than to write? Plenty I know but I'm a weird person so… here is the next chapter; Hope you like it!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail

Chapter 2 – Sandy lands

"Last call to silver village train!" yelled the ticket inspector "the train will leave in five minutes"

"Five more minutes, and I'll be gone" mumble the celestial mage. Looking at her book, she flipped some pages trying to make the time go faster. 'I guess I'm not used to be alone' thought Lucy while picturing her team on the train, 'my former team now, I guess'. As the train started to leave one last thought come to her mind 'no more team, no more Natsu, no more Luce'

FAIRY TAIL'S GUILD

A small blue haired girl had just arrived to the guild. Searching for her best friend and not finding her she went to the bar.

"Mira, have you see Lu-chan, where is she?" asked Levy.

"Levy-chan you're here, I thought the mission was supposed to be two weeks long?" – said the bartender handing her a drink.

"It was but my team finished early" – smiled the bluenete "So did you see Lu-chan? I have a couple of books I want to show her."

"Well you see Levy, Lucy went on a solo mission to the silver deserts, she'll be gone for about a week or so. She actually left yesterday so you just missed her." Mumble Mira while cleaning a dirty glass of beer.

"Ah okay I suppose I cou… wait she went ALONE!" yelled / said Levy.

"Calm down Levy, she has her spirits, she is not helpless, she can take care of herself." Argued Mira.

"I know that, Lucy isn't weak, it's just that lately she's been a little upset and I can help but to worry about her" answered levy quietly.

"I'm worried to, but we have to trust her. It's her life and we can´t go against her wishes." ranted Mira " Believe me if I could I would go to their table and personally bang their heads for leaving her alone, us she asked us not to and master agrees with her"

"Wait, they still don't know?" asked a very surprised levy.

"Surprisingly no. Even Cana and Laxus asked why isn't Lucy with Natsu and the others" replied Mira.

"And here I thought only Natsu was a flame head, but I guess it's contagious" said Levy with a little smile,

"I guess it is, I guess it is" smirked Mira.

Just as Levy was starting to say something, "Mira-nee I'm leaving with Natsu and the others on a mission okay? It's an easy one so don't worry" smile Lisanna as she and team Natsu went to the bar.

"Yeah don't worry Mira I won't let anyone hurt my nakana, she is safe with us" shouted Natsu while laughing

"We to will keep your sister out of danger" said Erza gesturing to her and Gray "yeah you can count on us" replied gray while looking for his clothes.

Closing her fists and trying to stay calm Mira looked at Levy and fake smiling said "okay Lisanna, be safe and you guys to, I know you will take care of **All of your nakana**"

"Of course that's our duty as members of fairy tail" replied again Natsu "aye, aye" said Happy

Cana who was listening to their conversation spilling her drink start laughing and bagging her fist on the table "hahaha you guys are funny as hell, seriously you should do comedian act, the title "big fat lies and broken promises", featuring team Natsu as the most perfect liars of all times with a special participation of Lisanna enrolling on the part of fake innocent princess"

Lisanna with a sad smile said "why are you saying that Cana? They were only saying that it's their duty to protect all of us, they didn't do anything wrong"

"And that why they are nothing but liars, if they did what they were so-called to do then …"

"Cana shut up, gramps doesn't want us, to say anything about that. Do you want me to tell him you were just about to go against him?" roared Laxus while jumping of the first floor on to the stole next to Cana "They need to find the answered themselves"

"Okay Laxus you are right it's just that I can't believe their stupidity" answered back Cana.

"Neither we" said Mirajane and Levy.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Natsu

"Nothing flame head now go to your little mission" replied Laxus

"But we…" started Lisanna "Didn't you heard Laxus just go, and maybe you will find the answer for your problems" coldly replied Levy

"We will go but I expect an answer when we get back, come on the train will leave soon" said Erza while walking to the doors. Just as she was about to leave "you can make the others obey you, but remember my child I'm still the master of this guild" said Makarov from the first floor.

"Yes master"

SILVER VILLAGE

Spending some time walking and seeing the village, Lucy finally found the mayor's office, entering she was immediately brought to the mayor

"Greetings, my name is President Snow, and you must be the wizard that replied to our quest right"

"That's right, my name is Lucy Heartfilia and I'm a Fairy tail mage, at your service" smiled Lucy

"Well then I guess we should come down to business, no" smiled the president "Here is a map with the location of the cave were the statue is and a picture of the statue, a storm sand completely covered the cave so you probably will have some difficulty getting to the cave"

"Don't worry the sand won't be a problem, I have a friend that loves sand" replied Lucy taking the map and the picture.

"If you say so, then all that is missing is your transportation, you don't mind riding a camel?"

"Of course not, if you can please give me the location of my transportation I would like to live as soon as possible, my trip to here has cost me almost a day, and it's still noon so there's plenty of time to hit the road"

"As you wish, I will send a man to get your camel please wait a few minutes" with that the president left the room.

A couple of minutes later Lucy was leaving the town and entering the desert. The sand was mix of yellow and silver, and you could only see a pair of plants growing, no animals, no people no nothing, only the gentle howling of the wind. 'Silver desert indeed' thought Lucy 'now where to go' grabbing a compass she stared at the map trying to find her location 'so I'm here and I want to go there, so I must go west' giving the camel a little kick she started her quest for the statue.

Hours later the night was starting to appear on the desert sky. Stopping next to a tree, Lucy bind the camel to the tree and start preparing her tent, summoning Virgo she said "Virgo do you mind helping me with dinner?" "Of course not princess, I will get right on it" "thanks"

When the dinner was over Virgo said goodbye to her master and returned to the spirit real. Looking at the stars Lucy took the picture of the statue and start mumbling "so I'm looking for a double head wolf statue with red eyes and silver fur, quite pretty but it must mean more than that to the village, maybe it has magic properties or maybe its curse? I guess when I find it I will know…" getting inside the tent Lucy close her eyes falling asleep, listening to the winds melody. It would be another night full with dreams of a certain dragon slayer.

UNKNOWN LOCATION

Staring at the night sky Natsu could only think about what the others had say this morning 'why I'm I a liar, what I'm I forgetting? And why do I feel like my heart is missing something? Maybe I can ask Lucy when we get back, she will know what to do she always does… come to think about it, Luce wasn't on the guild today, where was she? Maybe she went on a mission, but with who?" feeling a strange sensation thinking about the celestial mage going on a mission with another person Natsu fall asleep thinking about the young mage. Not knowing that at the same time the other person was dreaming about him.

_Breaking a heart its easy piecing it back together it's the hard part. Because the owner may not what it to be repaired. – By me _

And that was the second chapter stay tuned for the next chapter: _Discoveries and new contracts_

I wanted to thank to the people that review my story or has added it to their list

Please review and if something goes wrong the fault is on Daniel! He will end the world believe me! I have seen it on fortune cookie and they don't lie….

Sinaikai out


	3. chapter3-discoveries and new contracts

So I had another test this time a math test, and didn't have time to finished the chapter yesterday but I'm here now so ….here is the next chapter; Hope you like it!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail

Chapter 3 – Discoveries and new contract

Two days have passed since the beginning of Lucy's quest. She was almost certain that she was on the right location, the only problem was ... "Sand, all I can see is sand!" yelled frustrated Lucy "I guess president Snow wasn't kidding when he said that the sand storm had covered all the cave", pulling out her keys she called, "open the celestial gate – Scorpion"

Greeting her master scorpion said "my lady for what do you need my assistance?"

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Lucy instead of my lady?"

"Many times my lady, many times"

"So why do you keep saying it?"

"I don´t know my lady, I don't know…"

"Oh forget it! Could you please help me find a cave, it is underground (or it's undersand?) because of sand storm"

"Your wishes are my command … my lady" and with that Scorpion started digging through the sand. Minutes later a "son of a bitch" follow by a "found it!" was heard. Pushing the sand away Scorpion bowed and said "my lady, I have accomplished your task, do you want me to retrieve to the spirit world?"

Looking at the now sand less cave Lucy smirking said "Thank you Scorpion for your help, you may go now. Oh and say hi to Aquarius for me okay?"

"Of course my lady, wait what …" stutter Scorpion

"You don't need to try and fool me, you are not a good liar" laughing Lucy" but seriously you can go now"

Stopping the blush that was about to make itself visible scorpion waved and with that left to the spirit world.

Turning around, Lucy start to entering the cave, the young mage tried to look for some old torch that the people who build it or were here before could have used. Finding one she carefully light it, immediately the darkness disappeared. Looking around Lucy marveled with the beauty and precision of the walls, strange but striking drawings were scatter all around it. Some were reenacts of numerous battles between two unknown countries, others were about mythical creatures like giant wolfs and tiger, angels and devils, powerful wizards and witches, mermaids and dragons… 'Dragons… Natsu I can't help but miss you, why did you have leave me, why did you let me fall…' sadly thought Lucy petting the dragon on the wall. It had silver and black fur with a scar going from his temple to his nose, passing through his right red eye. The painting showed the dragon fighting an army of human warriors, below the painting was a poem, whispering Lucy read:

"_Reckless men_

_Walking in the night_

_Leaving their trail on the sand _

_The perfect calling for the beast to fight_

_Fake tears paint in red_

_The silver desert_

_Like it was their own bed_

_A silver night paints the desert sand_

_You may win the fight but you will never be the same again"_

Finished the poem Lucy turned the torch to the front and start searching for the statue.

Among various things were different swords and bows, all of them were made with expensive materials such as gold and precious stones, other weapons, rings, hearings, crowns, different coins, diamonds, rubies… basically the cave was like a mini bank/museum, the young mage was very tempted to keep some of the things to herself, but she had a strange felling not to. Going deeper in the cave, Lucy found an old stone chest with the statue that she was looking for on top of it. Lifting the statue she saw that in the top of the chest it was written:

"_Here lays Gabriel_

_The one that lost his heart_

_To the one that he lover just to see it fall apart_

_Now he leaves just with is soul_

_But what's a man without his control?_

_So he's waiting for someone with a good heart_

_To be is master and to give him a part"_

Giving in to temptation, Lucy open the chest, inside was a small red key, on top of the key were two silver wolf heads with red eyes, the downside had a silver tail going around it. Picking it up Lucy started to examine the details when… one of the wolf heads moved and bitten Lucy on her finger, the blood went to the mouth of the other head. When that happened the key lift from Lucy's hand and start to morphed it to what look like a human with two wolf hears and two wolf tail. When the transformation stop, the creature kneel on the ground and with a deep voice said "**My name is Gabriel and I give you Lucy Heartfilia my soul and my body, please let me help you with your plights and with your combats**"

The creature now named Gabriel stood up and extend his hand. Not knowing what to do Lucy shake it, losing some time to completely see the stranger. He had spiky red and silver hair, his eyes were grey and his skin was a little tan. On his left hear he had a black hearing that look like a raven, he had a slight beard on his shin. He was at least a head and a half taller than her. He wore black torn pants, with darker shoes, a red t-shirt with a moon print on it, and long black coat with grey chains coming around his arms. On his wrists he had broken grey handcuffs that look like bracelets. His hears and his tails were like his hair a mix between silver and red. He appeared to be in his mead twenties.

Finally finding her voice Lucy said "hm sorry but I don't understand are you saying that I'm your master? You mean like a spirit? But how?"

"It's natural that you had questions. For the top, yes you are my new master, I'm a spirit but not a celestial one like you have. And the last one, as the message on the chest says only a person with a noble heart can became my master, and when your blood touch the key I saw your memories and deemed you worthy of being my new master."

"So if you aren't a celestial spirit, what kind of spirit are you?" asked Lucy relaxing a bit

"I'm what you could call a demon spirit, I was once a demon o lived in hell but a particularly situation made me into what I'm today…"

"I'm not going to ask you what was the event now but do you think someday you would be able to tell me?"

"You truly are a kind person master, even when just told you that I had seen all your memories you say that it's my choice to when to tell you mines"

"About that Gabriel, did you really saw all of my memories, just with a blood drop "

"Yes master, the curse I was given let me choose a person I judged to be worthy has I had told you, and that was the way to do it, by seeing your memories, I understand that even when the darkness comes into your doorstep you will find a way of destroy it, and only a noble heart could do it"

"My heart isn't that noble, in my life I had to make choices that I'm not proud of"

"But it was the way that to deal with it that shows what a good person you are. " bowing on more time Gabriel said "I'm may not be able to erase the pass, but I won't ever let anyone break your future, and that's a promise master. I may not be capable of being you knight or your dragon but I will try to be your guardian demon, even if it makes me face my own end"

"Please don't say that, I may not fully know you, but if what you say it's true and you are my spirit then you must know that I treat my spirit just like they were my nakana, and I won't ever let my nakana get hurt" smiling Lucy help Gabriel stand up "so now that we are introduced when are you available? Friday and Sundays, the weekend…"

"Master I'm always available, unlike the celestial spirit I don't need to go to my realm to revive my strengths, so when master needs me I will be here"

"Okay, well I think it's time to go home, do you want to go back?"

"If you let me I would like to stay here, think that if I take you it would be faster for us to reach the town"

"Don't get me wrong but I don't think Gabriel that you are faster that the camel with me on your back, your legs will became tired"

"Master you forget that I'm a demon, I'm not easily tired plus…" just then Gabriel started to transform into a silver and red wolf with two tails, Gabriel was now the size of a horse, kneeling he said "would master mind to get on my back?"

Stunned Lucy could only nod getting on. Gabriel began at the speed of the wind as they were leaving the cave all that Lucy could think of was 'all it takes is a moment to turn our life upside-down, but maybe this was what I need it' grasping Gabriel fur in her hands Lucy let the howls of the wind consume her mind.

FAIRY TAIL'S GUILD

Five days have passed since the departure of Lucy, team Natsu was still on their mission so they were currently missing a mad and worried levy ranting about her missing best friend.

"But what if she got herself lost, I mean the desert looks the same to every side you turn, or maybe there was a group of bandits and they attack her, or maybe…." A male voice stop her "will you please stop walking in circles you are making me sick, and don't worry bunny girl is fine"

Stopping levy turned to the iron slayer and hitting him with a book she said "but you don't know that, Lucy could be in real danger"

"But she also could be fine, didn't you heard Mira when she said that the mission was supposed to be for more than a week, she left five days ago so please be calm, and stop hitting me with that dam book" grumble Gajel

"Oh stop being pussy cat, aren't you made of metal or something!"

"It's not my fault that your books are diamond shielded"

As the two mages were fighting Mirajane and Cana were watching with knowing smiles on their faces.

"The sheep becomes the wolf and the wolf becomes the sheep, who would have thought that these two would make such a cute paired" mumble Cana.

"Me and when they became one, prepare to pay me because you will lose the bet" smiled Mira

"Dammit I thought you have forgotten about the bet, I guess I need to go on I high paid mission the soon as possible" grumbling Cana went to the quest board, all the way cursing a certain bartender.

And that was the 3º chapter, next is chapter 4 – Sins of the past, promises of the future

I hoped you like it, the poems were mine I know they sucked but hey it could be worse I guess

Please leave a Review tell me what did you think about Gabriel. Oh and before I forget it if something weird happens when you read this story, than it's Daniel's fault he is the ragnarok of modern times, beware of him ….

Sinaikai out


	4. Chapter 4 sins of the past promises of t

So had a little of free time between classes and decided to post this today, hope you like it

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail

Chapter 4 – sins of the past, promises of the future

Arriving at the village, Lucy got of Gabriel and start to see if everything was all right with the statue, meanwhile Gabriel turned to human again this time without his tails and wolf hears.

"Ah, so you can also transform in this form" inquired Lucy, as soon as she was about to lift her backpack Gabriel grab it instead and answered "I thought, this way it will be easier to blend in with the crowd, and master doesn't need to carry her bag, that it's my job"

"thank you for helping me, but don't you feel awkward being fully human" said Lucy while walking into the village, following her, Gabriel replied " it is a little different because it's been a long time since I've been in this form but it's nothing I can't deal with."

"When was the last time you were on this form?" asked Lucy, stopping to look for a café "I mean you don't need to tell me, I was just curious"

"Master, I have no problem telling you about my past, I just ask you to please keep in mind that some of my past actions weren´t the most noble, and that's why I'm in this predicament" slowly and with a low voice Gabriel replied.

Smiling a reassuring smile Lucy grabbed Gabriel's hand and guide him to a small coffee shop. Finding a table to seat down, Lucy order two coffees and two slices of chocolate cake "I hope you like the order, I forgot to ask you if you wanted something else" awkwardly said Lucy while drinking some of her coffee.

"There's nothing to worry about master, you are too kind to even give me something to eat, my job is to serve you, I'm your slave not your employer"

"If you think that way, I don't. I will treat you as a friend, so you better get used to it" smiling said Lucy "and please smile, since I've met you a day ago I only saw you with a neutral face, that way you will never find a girl"

"Master I don't think smiling will help achieve a goal that I don't want to achieve"

"But why, everyone deserves to find someone to spend their life with, don't you want that?"

Looking at Lucy's eyes Gabriel said "master I think it's time I tell you my story"

"Okay, but can you please stop calling me master, people will think that's weird"

"As you wish Lucy –sama" "I guess that will do for now…" mumble Lucy, eating her slice of cake.

Finishing his meal Gabriel asked "so does mast… I mean Lucy-sama wants to hear my story?"

"Oh yes if you please" Lucy said smiling hopefully.

Taking a deep breath Gabriel started taking "to understand my story, I must first tell you the story of my race"

"_As you know I was once a demon, what you don't know is that in the demon real there are a lot of different types of races, most of them live together in groups, similar to your guilds, but we called them clans. I was part of the wolf clan, my father Lupor was the chief and my mother was one of the most powerful healers. We lived in peace and harmony witch is hard when you are a demon. Our nature was of an animal, but together we tamed our inner beasts and with that we grow prosperous and stronger each passing day._

_Soon the other clans start fearing our grow, thinking that if my people continued to follow our way of life, that one day we would try to conquer the other clans. So 3 of the strongest clans, the lion clan, the bear clan and the tiger clan, got together and made a plan to erase my people._

_And so on a winter morning when I was ten, I was awaken by the screams of my family being slaughter. The enemy had used the numbers against us, but even then my people killed more than a half of their warriors. I had to see my mother being stabbed in front me while trying to protect me. My father died on the battle field fighting the 3 clan's chiefs, but before he gave his last breath he order me to run and to never look back. And as the obedient child I was that's what I did. I run never looking back, I stopped 2 days later to mourn and to cry, I think I cried all the tears for my entire life that day, because in the end I was crying blood. I may have grown learning all kinds of things but I was just a child and so I was eventually caught by slave traders, the time I passed there isn't important so I will just skip it. _

_When I was finally sold I was 12 years old, I had the luck to be given a less evil soul. His name was Norok and he was a polar bear demon, ironic I know that I considered one of same race that killed my people caring. The truth was that he spend his time teaching me how to improve my fighting skills but the most important thing he teach me was how to blend in with the shadows. He used to say that his clan were known because of their assassins' skills, even when they were all white. When I was 16 Norok finally succumb to his long time battle injure. His last words to me were about how sorry he was to be a part of the slaughter of my people, against all common sense I forgive him. One my own again, I traveled to all kinds of places getting assassin requests to earn some money and reputation. At the age of 18 I was known as the silver death because of my fur. The numerous requests I made earned me a lot of money and you could say I lived a pretty high and good life. But all things must have an end, and the cause of mine was like many others before me, love. I fell in love, but the person I fell in love with was none other than the daugther of Lionel the chief of the lion's clan. Her name was Arya and she had a beauty like no other, her hair was white as snow and her eyes were the most beautiful blue I have ever seen. Her limps were red as blood and her skin was a magnificent pearl tone. To my everlasting sadness I didn't fell in love with her personality because my love was the perfect example of one-sided love at first sight, and so no word were exchanged between us, for the brief 5 minutes that I walked next to her. It would be another six months before a laid my eyes on her again._

_When I discovered who she was I tried to break the love spell she unconsciously casted on me but I was just too weak, too caught on her image and getting out was impossible. After a while I heard that every night Arya would come to her courtyard and when the moon was at his highest point she would sing. Being who I was I enter the courtyard and hide between the trees. Many others boys and men went to hear and to see her, but I was the only one that was hidden._

_Looking back I guess it was my nature that made me do that. When Arya finished singing the others males walked to her side and start giving her all kinds of presents. Gold, jewels, precious stones, statues, books, paints, and more. All in hopes she would marry them. But every time she would say the same answer "I have everything that the world can give me, the one that I marry must give me the one thing he treasures the most but also it has to be a thing that without it he cannot live". Many more offers were made that night all with the same answer. Hidden in the trees I was thinking about my own offer. And then it appear to me, the only thing that was all she said and more, the perfect present … my heart. Waiting for everyone to leave I revealed myself and went to Arya's side. There was only me and her, but she didn't yell or scream. I kneel on the ground and with my most charming and true voice said "the present I give you tonight no one else has it, and it can't be found on this world, without it I cannot live, but I hope you will treat it well, my name is Gabriel of the wolf clan and my present to you Arya of the lion clan is my heart" the seconds that followed my proclamation were the hardest and quiet of my life, but finally she said " I accept" at that time those two word made me more happy than anything ever had made me . I went to hug her and kisser, but when our lips about to touch she whispered "until I see your present my love I will not give myself to you" blind by her smell and face I didn't see the disgust in her eyes or the evilness of her aura, and just like a good slave I nodded. _

_Days later a wizard cast a forbidden spell on me, ripping my heart of my chest and making mea spirit. When I asked Arya why she did that to me she said "I will never marry a wolf, so be blessed that I considered you good enough to be my eternal slave" with those words she close my gate making me go away. Time passed and I learned that my heart was now a necklace that she wear with pride. Being her spirit even a demonic one I was force to obey her every demand. Felling no emotion without my heart, I was left nothing more than a killer machine. Centuries passed and on one faithful night, Arya decided to go to your world, but she forgotten one important fact, a demon if not strong enough can and will lose his power when walking on your domain. Arya was beautiful and evil but she wasn't strong. Falling prey into one of your traps she was left alone and bitten to death. Her possession were scatter all around the world and that included me. My heart was lost to me and the only thing that it's mine that I have is the statue that Lucy-sama now has. The statue is a safe to my weapons it's a miracle I didn't lost them too. And that's my story, two hundred years later I found a new master and my new objective it's to make my master's life happy."_

_Lucy couldn't hold back her tears any longer, crying she hugged her spirit, saying "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Gabriel could only stay still while petting her back, when Lucy stopped crying she said "I will help you find your heart Gabriel and that's a promise" now it was Gabriel's turn to be amazed smiling a tiny smile he said "thank you Lucy-sama, thank you" looking at her spirit Lucy smiled "there is no need to thank me, but before we continued I think it's time we leave, we need to give this statue to the president and then we need to catch the train" getting up Lucy paid for their meals and the two of them start walking to the president office. On their way Lucy stopped and asked "wait you said that this statue had your weapons on it we can't give them to the president"_

"_Lucy- Sama you don't need to worry, I will just retrieve my weapon and you can give the statue to the president"_

"_You sure"_

"_Yes Lucy-sama" _

"_Okay then… Gabriel I wasn't kidding, we will find your heart"_

"_I know master, I believe in you"_

_And that was the 4º chapter next chapter it's about team Natsu's mission and getting back home, also Lucy will get back home, how will the other react to Gabriel? How will Natsu react?_

_Stay tuned to chapter 5 – getting back_

_Also Daniel is sick so the world is not ending this week, but rest assure that he usually heals quickly._

_Comment and review if you please _

_Sinaikai out _


	5. Chapter 5 - getting back

So this chapter is a little bigger than the others, I had a free afternoon so what did I do? Write of course! Dam I don't have a social life ….

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail

Chapter 5 - getting back (you should also listen to song once upon a December from the movie Anastasia, it will appear on the text)

TEAM NATSU'S

On the town of Serenade , the sun rise to welcome one more day, the birds were singing a beautiful melody, children were playing on the parks, old people were gambling, lovers were saying promises, the…

"Oi popsicle you lost your cloths again, dam stripper" yelled Natsu while walking out of the hotel.

"Who the hell are you calling a stripper you walking lighter" retort Gray looking for his cloths

"See anyone without clothes? You, you stupid fridge!"

"Do you want me to freeze you to death you pink torch!"

"Ah! When hell freezes over"

"I can make that happen" said Gray preparing to strike Natsu. Just as Natsu was starting to spit fire… "You two will stop making noise, if not I'm going to skin you with an old spoon and a tooth brush got it" said Erza glaring with a sword on both men necks

"Yyyeess…. Errrzzaa…" in unison stutter Gray and Natsu

"Good now move your lazy asses we have a boat to catch in five minutes"

"But where is Lisanna and Happy?" asked Natsu

"They left before us, happy said he wanted some fish so Lisanna said she wouldn't mind going with him" answer Erza

"Hmm okay"

"Why flame head, are you missing Lisanna already? Are you having naughty thoughts about our team mate? Should I be worry about having to take care of little baby dragons…" teasing Gray said. Natsu was now blushing "of course not"

"To which one? The baby part, naughty part or the missing part?" Gray was having a hard time stopping his laughs, the fire slayer's face was so red it could probably be a new tone, pretending to be serious still walking he continue "can't find an answer, did happy eat your tongue, you know silence is the shy yes"

Just has Natsu was finding the words to say "Aye, I eat what tongue, was it a fish tongue, hmm fish" flying to them Happy said, Lisanna was walking behind him, when she saw Natsu she asked "what's wrong Natsu are you getting sick? Do you want me to get you something for the pain? "

But instead of Natsu Gray answer "maybe if you give him a kiss, he will feel better, isn't that right Natsu…"

Finally finding his voice Natsu shouted, "No to all the question, and I'm not sick!"

Confused Lisanna said "what questions?"

Deciding she had enough Erza said "they are not important, Natsu is fine, now it's time to go to our boat, and you Gray, if you say one more stupid remark, well I guess your face will be the color of the sea, got it!" giving no room for argument Erza start walking to the boat entry. Natsu left a breath he didn't know he had, thanking Erza in his mind. It wasn't like he was embarrassed by Gray question, okay maybe a little, but he didn't know how to respond, to him it seemed that any reply would be bad. If he said he missed Lisanna then gray would say he liked her, if not them Lisanna would be sad. 'Dam Gray and his stupid questions' thought Natsu seating on one of the boats cabins.

When the boat started running it was like a click had ringed in Natsu's head, and just like that is motion sickness attacked again. "My head it hurts… I think I'm gonna puke…"

Lisanna petting Natsu's head said "if you want you can lay your head on my lap, maybe it will help" not having the strength to reply Natsu just nodded and laid his head. Lisanna kept petting his head and while doing that Natsu got a wind of her scent. 'She smells like Jasmin and a sweet perfume I can't get a name, it different from the strawberry scent of Erza and Lucy's scent. Lucy, she doesn't use perfume often, and I think I prefer her natural scent better', she had natural vanilla and cinnamon scent that he thought was very lovely, when she used perfume, the smell with be masked and he didn't like that 'maybe I can get Lucy to stop using perfumes?', distraught thinking ways of getting the celestial mage to hear him. The young slayer didn't notice he was slowing falling asleep.

When he woke up it was already night and the others were fast asleep on the floor of the cabin, laying Lisanna also on the floor and putting a blanket on her, the young mage decided to go outside. Surprisingly the move of the waves didn't make him sick nor green. Looking at the moonless sky Natsu began to think about her childhood friend, since she came back they have been spending a lot of time together, in a way it was like he was trying to compensate the lost time, on the other hand he feared that if he lost sight of her even for a second she would disappear again. So to make sure, he was always on her side, today with Gray he didn't know how to explain that to his friend or to her, he feared they would think he was possessive of her like a boyfriend or something. 'But do I want that?' thought Natsu 'sure me and Lisanna are close but do I love her?'

Contrary to what the others thought Natsu wasn't completely dense, he knew that Lisanna like him more than a friend, how could he not the girl was always hugging him, kissing his cheek snuggling with his arm, hell when they were kids they promise to marry eachother. But the young slayer wasn't sure how to feel, he loved Lisanna he knew that he just didn't know what type of love he had for her. 'And then there is Lucy' lately the young mage could stop comparing the two girls they were very similar but yet the completely opposite. When Lisanna laughed it made Natsu feel warm inside, when Lucy laughed it made Natsu want to keep that laugh to himself, to make sure he was the only one to hear it.

When Lisanna hugged him it made him hug her back. When it was Lucy, well she didn't hugging him often but when she did he always felt fire in his belly.

Lisanna was beautiful like an angel walking on earth, everyone could see the innocence that she carried her smile was like cup of spring and she could make even the saddest people smile. Lucy she wasn't an angel nor did she had an aura of innocence, to him Lucy was the prove on earth that goddess exist. Her golden hair that surpassed the shine of the sun itself, her brown eyes could melt even the stone hearts, her… 'Well everything about her is perfect really' thought Natsu. To Natsu the idea that he and Lucy could be one day together was impossible, to him he wasn´t worthy of being with her 'but then there is no men on this earth that is'

For the past years every time Lucy had a date with someone, which were just a couple of few, it was Natsu job no make sure it stay one date and one date only. He didn't thought those guys were worthy so scarring the shit out of them was easy and a task he enjoyed.

When her father request she married another man, he was an extremely close to kidnap Lucy and to trap her on a tower 'just like one of those stories she is always reading, the dragon and the princess…' smiling Natsu thought 'But if I get together with Lisanna I won't be able to keep the horny bastards of Luce back. Get to think about it I haven't see her for almost a week, and even then I only see her sometimes on the bar, what if she is seeing someone?' not noticing Natsu start to slowly pouring fire from his mouth, looking at the ground he saw his shoes burned, taking a deep breath, the dragon slayer decided to returned to the cabin and to stop thinking about Lucy 'when we get to the guild, the first thing I'm gonna do is to find Luce'

ON LUCY'S TRAIN

Because they get the train at afternoon, Lucy estimated they would arrive at Magnolia in the morning. The president had been very happy with her work, paying her the total amount, she didn´t think he was gonna notice the missing weapons, and according to Gabriel only he could summon them. Looking at her spirit she smiled, he was extremely kind even though he was a demon. He was also very handsome and Lucy didn't think it would be very hard for him to get a girl, but as he had say he wasn´t looking for one. On the beginning of the train ride before the night came he explained to her that he had the power to control shadows and dark magic, he even show her some of the things he could do, and Lucy was very amazed with his strength, when she told him that he said that he didn't mind teaching her his magic, Lucy then said that she had celestial magic and not dark magic, almost giving a laugh but not to Gabriel explain that now that he was hers she would be able to cast dark spells and to control the shadows she would just need to train. Lucy was very happy with that and promise that when they get to Magnolia she would train with him. Now that she thought about it she would need to buy another bed, she could order Gabriel to go back to his realm but she didn't want to, I mean if you were imprisoned for centuries you wouldn't want to go back to your prison either. And Lucy didn't mind Gabriel was a very good listener plus he had a lot of good stories to tell her. She was fascinated with the demon realm, and even though she knew he didn't tell her the whole story, Lucy also knew that when he scarred his ghosts he would. She just hoped the others won't freak out when they see him. 'Would Natsu even care? Will he be jealous or will he not even notice like he has not noticed me' thinking about the dragon slayer made Lucy drop a tear.

Smelling salt coming from her master, Gabriel open his eyes and immediately a frown formed on his face. "What's wrong master?" quietly asked the demonic spirit, with his thumb he cleaned the tear away "why are you crying?"

Smiling a tiny smile the celestial mage answer "it's nothing I just had a bad dream, that all. You don't need to worry go back to sleep"

Knowing that her master was lying but choosing not to say Gabriel replied "I cannot sleep without my master being pleased, would you like to hear a song my mother used to sing when I had nightmares?"

"Why not, if you don't mind that is" "it will be my pleasure" lifting Lucy out of her train bench and to his lap the demon spirit start singing while stroking her head:

"_Dancing bears, painted wings_

_Things I almost remember_

_And a song someone sings_

_Once upon a December_

_Someone holds me safe and warm_

_Horses prance through a silver storm_

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory_

_Someone holds me safe and warm_

_Horses prance through a silver storm_

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory_

_Far away, long ago_

_Glowing dim as an ember_

_Things my heart used to know_

_Once upon a December_

_Someone holds me safe and warm_

_Horses prance through a silver storm_

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory_

_Far away, long ago_

_Glowing dim as an ember_

_Things my heart used to know_

_Things it yearns to remember_

_And a song someone sings_

_Once upon a December"_

When Gabriel finished the song, the young mage was fast asleep with a smile on her face. Letting a smile appear on his face, Gabriel also went to sleep. As long as his master was happy he was happy. He had seen her memories and although she had a lot of good times, there were also sad and miserable chapters in her life. 'No more, I won't let anyone hurt my master, not as long as I breathe'

FAIRY TAIL'S GUILD

The guild was its usually loud and crazy place. Chairs were flying, punches were being deliver, beer was being served and the voice of Elfman shooting "that's manly" could be heard for miles.

A young mage was reading her book like it was quiet and peaceful. A iron slayer was seating next to her switching from picking at her book and deliver a kick to the flying wizards that came to the young mage way.

Next to them was the bartender taking some break time and talking to the mage who was currently drink from a beer barrel.

"So Cana, do you think team Natsu realized what they did, I mean they are arriving today."

"I don't think so Mira, most probable is that your sister found a way to make Natsu hers and they are now celebrating their love"

"I doubt that Lisanna did that, my sister likes to take things slow she doesn't like to leave any lose ends"

"But is that a good or a bad thing?"

"Honestly I don't know. I know that my sister loves Natsu, but since Lucy became a member Natsu has been more happy even if doesn't see it. And it's obvious that our Lucy likes our dragon"

"That may be so, but she doesn't have a steal heart and the more it takes to Natsu realize that the more difficult it will get to the two get together. She won't wait forever, a bandaged heart it's better than a broken one"

"You are right. If Natsu doesn't step up Lucy will fall in the arms of another"

"But maybe we are too late to do anything…"

"Why do you say that, Cana?"

Pointing to the guild doors, Cana said "I guess you don't know your sister very well"

Looking, Mirajane saw the members of team Natsu entering the guild. What made her freeze was the fact that her sister was comfortably being carry bride style by none other than the fire slayer, while he blushed. The other members were smiling knowing smiles, and Gray was also trying not to laugh. Happy flying while shooting "theyyyy llllliiiikkkeeeee eachother"

Running to their side Mira without saying hi or anything similarly asked "are you two together?"

Stuttering Natsu replied "of course not, why would you say that"

Not being completely assured the bartender continue "then why are you carrying her like that?"

"Because on our way to here, Lisanna fell and hurt her ankle so I offered to carry her to the guild."

"You sure is that it?"

"Yeah I'm sure"

"You are not lying no me?"

"Why would I do that?"

"I don't know, I don't know you that well"

"We know eachother since we were kids"

"So that's not a long time"

"Mira-nee Natsu is telling the truth" said Lisanna not wanting to hear more of this little conversation

"Okay then I believe you, would you guys want anything to eat or drink"

"Fish!" "Strawberry cake" "a cold beer" "a fire whiskey" "a tea" were the answers of team Natsu

"Go seat on a table and I'll be right back" with that Mirajane went to the bar to get the food and the drinks.

Meanwhile Natsu and the others decided to seat next to levy, Gajel and Cana. Saying hi, Natsu not being able to smell Lucy asked "Levy would you mind tell me where is Lucy?" not giving time to the young bluenete to respond Lisanna said "Natsu, she must be still on her mission, maybe she got stuck somewhere and will take more time to get back"

For some reason the thought of Lucy being stuck somewhere alone didn't felt right to Natsu, but before he could freak out "Lu-chan, went to a solo mission and she is supposed to arrive today, so you don't need to worry"

Letting out a breath he didn't know he had Natsu said "that's good… wait she went on a solo mission, as in by herself"

"That's the definition of solo isn't it fame head"

"Shut it iron marble, I wasn´t talking to you"

"Do you wanna go human candle!"

"Bring it paper clip"

"Will you shut up already" intervene Cana before things start to get crazy between the two dragon slayers. Stopping there bickering Gajel and Natsu turned to eachother and said at the same time "whatever"

Bringing the food Mira said "so how was your mission?" Deciding to answer Erza said "it went well the job was an easy one so there wasn't any problems. Mira Levy said that Lucy went on a solo mission could you please tell us where?"

Mumbling a "maybe they aren't completely lost" Mira responded "she went on a mission a week ago to the silver deserts, the request was to find an old statue that got lost on the desert"

"So she went alone to the freaking desert! Why didn't you stop her!" shouted Natsu, 'Luce could be stuck on a sand storm, or worse some desert bandits may have found her and now are taking advantage of her' not thinking clearly the fire mage punch the first thing he saw which happened to be gray.

"Hey why did you do that?" yelled Gray rubbing his now black eye

"Didn't you hear, Lucy could be in danger!"

"You need to calm down fire brain she isn't late. Bunny girl is supposed to arrive today so until the day is over you don't need to be preoccupied" said Gajel while looking at Natsu's eyes

Calming a bit the slayer said "okay but you shouldn't let her go"

"Well she needed money to pay the rent and we were already on missions, plus you guys said that it would some good to her to train to get stronger, or don't you remember?"

"When we said solo mission I meant one who was simple not a trip to the desert"

"Natsu calm down Gajel is right Lucy is probably fine, there is no need to be worry" stroking his hair Lisanna continue "plus maybe this trip helped Lucy get stronger, so she will receive more than the money"

This time it was Erza who talked "Lisanna, Natsu his worry about Lucy because she is nakana, for the past few weeks we have been unconsciously ignoring her so now that we know that, we will try to apologize and maybe she will forgive us"

"Yeah, Lucy didn't deserve the treatment we gave her, even if we didn't notice" said too Gray

"Aye Lucy will forgive our stupidity" said a flying Happy.

Natsu who had calmed murmur "we have to say sorry even when sorry isn't enough because we can't lose Lucy, I can't lose Luce"

Smiling Mira, levy and Cana said "she has a big heart so you won't lose her"

MAGNOLIA TRAIN STATION

Getting out of the train Lucy and Gabriel start walking to the guild.

"You will love fairy tail Gabriel, they are crazy but they are all my family. But you probably already know that with my memories, isn't it"

"Lucy-sama you are right, and your guild does look like …. What's the word... fun"

"I guess when you pass your life killing people you forget simple words"

"I guess so Lucy-sama, I guess so"

"So Gabriel, you told me you would show me your weapons when we start training but I'm curious, will you teach me how to use them?"

"Master, I was thinking that I would only help you with your wimp because you already use him and with the magic, but if you request I will teach everything I know"

"No you are probably right, I will let you decide my training regime. Oh here are the guild doors ready to enter?"

"Of course master"

"Gabriel, would you mind not calling me master in public at least."

"As you wish Lucy-hime"

"Why are calling me princess?"

"Because you have kind heart and a pure soul"

"I guess there is no problem with that" opening the guild doors Lucy said "morning everyone I'm back"

Just then shouts of "morning" and "Lucy you are back" rang trough the guild. Erza, Levy, Gajel, Natsu, Gray, Lisanna, Mirajane, Cana, Happy and master all come to greet the young mage personal when they saw a stranger behind her.

"Who is he?" asked Gray making the question all wanted to know

Steeping next to Lucy Gabriel said "my name is Gabriel and I'm Master Lucy's slave.

And done! Hope you liked the chapter, next his chapter 6 – protecting her feelings

Well as you know Daniel his sick the problem is that there is a new virus because of it, the D virus. So if you have high fever and an increase on the craziness please stay at home and don't come out for at least a week, drink a lot of coca cola and eat a lot of milka chocolate, read a book or my fic. But don't go outside if you go you will succumb to the disease and become a flying monkey and believe me you don't want that. Researchers are trying to find a cure but with no results till now… I pray every day to not became sick… please review and pray with me

Sinaikai out


	6. Chapter 6 – protecting her feelings

Okay I think I have a problem I can't stop writing, do you think I'm sick?

Maybe I need to go to the WA (writers anonymous), oh well it could be worse…

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail

Chapter 6 – protecting her feelings

"YOU ARE WHAT!"Shouted Lucy's friends. Getting nervous about their reaction Lucy started blushing and sweating. Next to her Gabriel seeing this decided to explain things himself. "As I just said I'm Lucy's slave, but I'm also her spirit so unless you behave like this every time my master gets a new key I ask you to stop freaking out." Waiting for everyone to calm down the demon spirit proceeded "Lucy-sama found me on her mission to the desert if she wants she will tell you the whole story later, for now I'm just gonna summarize, okay?"

Getting nods from all the spectators and a tiny smile from his master the demonic creature carry on "you may not know but I'm not a celestial spirit, instead I'm a demon one meaning I come from hell. If you are worried I'm controlling my master fear not, I was cursed to obey to every will my master may have" looking at the down cast look Lucy had he quickly said "which doesn't mean I'm being force to do anything in fact my key can only be held by a person with a pure and good heart"

Master Makarov walking in front of Gabriel said "young one, if you really are a spirit then why are you here now, did something happen on your way here?" turning to Lucy he asked "my child are you okay did somebody attack you?" Immediately everybody start asking if she was okay, who attack her, when, were they still alive…. Not wanting to keep being nagged, giving a deep breath Lucy answered "guys I'm okay …. No really I am …. No I don't need to go to the nurse … really … WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT THE HELL UP!" making sure everyone was silence she said to master "I'm okay master, Gabriel just doesn't like to be on his realm, plus demon spirit don't need to spend a lot of time there so he is fine"

Checking one last time to see if her child was indeed okay Makarov replied "I believe in you and I will let you get your rest but tomorrow please come to my office to give me your mission report okay?"

"Of course master, it will be my pleasure" smiling answer Lucy. Making his leave the fairy tail master went to his office.

Snapping out of their shock, Mira, Cana, Erza, and Levy jumped Lucy giving her an extremely tight group hug. Letting a tear fall Erza said "please forgive me Lucy I didn't see I was hurting you, please don't be mad at me, I promise I won't ever make the same mistake again…"

Returning the hug the young celestial mage said "of course I forgive it wasn't your fault, you just wanted to spend some time with your old friend o you missed for more than two years…"

Erza smiled and hugged Lucy harder chanting, thank you over and over. Seeing Lucy starting to became blue Natsu coming to get her out of there said "stop hugging her girls, you are making her suffocate" as the young fire slayer was about to help his celestial friend, all the girls at the same time got up and move away from Lucy, then Gabriel kneel on the ground and pick Lucy up questioning "is Lucy-sama okay?"

Before the young mage could reply, the girls said "what the hell just happened?" looking at her friends and then at her spirit Lucy conclude "that was Gabriel's power, he can control shadow so he probably just control yours, isn't that right Gabriel" not missing a bit he replied "yes it is"

Mirajane not wanting to wait any longer said "Lucy I guess is time to tell us the whole story"

"Okay but can we please sit down its kind of a long story"

Moving to seat on a table the guys and the girls all waited patiently to hear Lucy's story

"So it started when …"

(You already know the story so I'm just gonna skip it)

"… and that's what happened." Finishing Lucy grabbed a glass of water and started drinking, talking sure does make you want to drink.

"Let me get this straight, you now have the ability to use your spirit's powers plus he will teach you how to get better with your weapon?" Erza asked

"Yeah that's right" "well I guess he can stay then" eying the demon spirit up and down the scarlet woman said "but if I see you trying to take advantage of my Lucy-chan there will be hell to pay, got it"

Giving her death stare the spirit replied "you don't need to worry about me hurting Lucy-sama, my role is to protect her and I promise I will succeed on doing a good job"

"That's all I ask from you"

Breaking the ice levy said "Lucy I have a bunch of new books I'm sure you will love, do you what to see them?"

"Yeah sure why not?" turning to Gabriel "I'm going with Levy, do you mind going to buy a couple of things I need, if you don't want to that's fine"

"I wouldn't mind master, it will give me a reason to explore this town"

"Thank you, but again could you please stop calling me master?"

"I'm sorry Lucy-sama it's just a force of habit" bowing Gabriel said

"You don't need to do that, please get up" helping him up Lucy carry on "do you want me to ask somebody to give you a tour of the city?"

"There is no need for that, if I get lost I will just track your scent, Lucy-sama" moving to the guild doors Gabriel waved "when I'm done with may task I will return to your side Lucy-sama" with that he left.

"Well we will be also going, bye guys." Saying goodbye Lucy and Levy went to Levy's house.

Starting a conversation Cana said "this Gabriel guy doesn't seem too bad, one thing is sure he doesn't like people doubting him. Did you see his eyes when he looked at Erza dam that shit was scary"

"I agreed, he look at me with one of the best death stares I have ever seen" eating her cake Erza respond

"Only you Erza to remember and to categorize every stare people gave you" giggled Mira

"It isn't every stare, just the mad an evil ones" naturally said the scarlet woman

Sweatdroping the bartender said "yeah sure" turning to the male side of the table she asked "so what did you guys think of Gabriel?"

The guys just grunted saying "hmm he is bearable". Looking delicately at Natsu who had his head on the table Mira said "are you hungry, Natsu? Do you want some fire chicken?"

Not lifting his head of the table he replied "yeah sure"

Lisanna who was on the girl's side, got up and moved next to Natsu. "Natsu are you feeling sick again, do you want me to stroke your back?" not waiting for an answer, the female mage start stroking the fire mage back.

Said mage was too engrossed on his thoughts to hear what was happening. 'Who the hell does that bastard think he is to touch Lucy like that? He doesn't want to go back to his real, I'll making go. Argg why am I thinking like this Lucy isn't mine, I can't control her life' shaking his head the fire slayer got up and said "I'm leaving, Happy are you staying or are you coming?"

Mirajane who was at the bar exclaimed "but what about your food?" "I'm not that hungry, maybe later"

Now it was Lisanna time to ask "do you want me to come and make you company?". Not caring Natsu just turn to the exit "sure I'm going to the river so if you want to come you can come" not waiting he left, following him were a happy Lisanna and a gleefully Happy screaming "fish!"

At the guild Cana whisper "maybe there is still hope for that fire head" giving a smile she shouted "Gray your clothes".

"Shit. Not again." yelled the ice mage, helping him find his cloths was Juvia with a wicked smile on her face.

AT THE RIVER

Laying on the grass Natsu close his eyes and start listening to his breathing. Next to him Lisanna also laid on the grass but unlike him, she was looking at his face. Happy was trying to catch a fish with his tail.

Breaking the silence Lisanna mumble "Natsu can I ask you something?"

Not opening his eyes he said "yeah ask away"

"Do you remember when we were kids "

"Yes why"

"Well do you remember when we were waiting for happy to be borne? We were always together just like a marry couple, don't you missed that?"

"Hmm, I guess"

"Would you like for us to be that way again'"

"why are you saying that now, what's on your mind?"

"It's just that we have been spending a lot of time together, just like when we were kids and I thought…"

Stopping her Natsu replied "Lisanna but we aren't kids anymore, things don't work that way now, we…" just then Natsu felt something on his lips, opening his eyes he saw Lisanna face with her lips on his, before he could do something a voice was heard "do any of you know which way is the guild?"

Pushing Lisanna aside the fire slayer look up to see none other than Gabriel, stuttering he said "why are you here?" "I got lost and when I tried to smell my master scent I also smelled her friend Levy with her so I thought that maybe it was best if I give her more time alone with her friend"

"ah okay…"

Gabriel noticing the atmosphere and the surprise look on the dragon slayer's face and the annoyed look on the young female mage said "you don't need to help me I think I'm seeing some lights" preparing to leave he felt a hand on his shoulder

"Luce was right somebody should give you a tour, don't worry I'll will be your guide."

"But Natsu we were …"

"Lisanna please go with happy to the guild I will talk to you later"

Giving a 'humph' Lisanna said "Happy is time to go back to the guild" "aye Lisanna, but where is Natsu going?" "He is giving Gabriel a tour around Magnolia"

Smiling to his friend Natsu gestured to the sky "don't worry I'm not going to take long, bye little buddy" "Aye Natsu"

Guiding Gabriel to the streets Natsu sighed "look about what you saw…"

"Don't worry I'm not going to tell master anything" reassure the demon spirit

"You aren't?" surprised Natsu ask. Why wouldn't he tell her?

"No but that's because I will not be the one to deliver pain to my master plus I know that Lisanna girl type, she will want to tell everyone, so tomorrow Lucy-sama will now what you did."

"But I … she … I didn't…" mumble Natsu not knowing what to say

Eyeing him Gabriel said "you may have not start it but didn't you enjoy it"

Not knowing the answer once more the dragon slayer whisper "I don't know"

"In that case, I think you should gaze deep at your feelings a find an answer. Because I can understand that you are confuse, but I will not let you hurt my master's heart did you hear me, Natsu Dragnel son of the fire dragon Ignel?" staring at the sky Gabriel said "it's time I returned to y master, maybe you could give me a tour annoyer day, farewell dragon slayer" and with that Gabriel transform in his wolf form and start running in the direction his master's scent was coming from.

Being left alone Natsu could only walk to his house many questions and few answers on his mind.

And it's done! Next is chapter 7 – decisions

Hope you like it! And please review! I love to read your comments and opinions

Sinaikai out


	7. Chapter 7 - decisions

So I noticed that last chapter had a couple of spelling errors (more than usually) and for that I'm sorry. In my defense I was writing on my phone but promise I'm going to try to get better on that.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail

Chapter 7 – decisions

In the middle of the road, a young fire slayer stayed unmoving like a statue, frozen in everything except time, adverting his eyes to the sky the young one saw it was already night. The moon sparkle in all her glory and beside her the stars look like little children seeking the warm and adoration of their mother. Suddenly a shooting star passed through dark blue sky almost taunting him to catch her, just like a children playing catch with her father.

It was times like this that Natsu let himself wander in the peace and quiet of the night, trying to bring himself to think more clearly, to see the direction his heart chosen. Being energetic by nature this times were few and far away from eachother, becoming so rare it practically could be compared to an eclipse or a meteor rain.

But here he was, alone in the middle of the road, he was sure if not for his high body temperature he would be freezing to death by now. And yet he could care less with that at this moment, the words that Gabriel said still plague his head. _'Because I can understand that you are confuse, but I will not let you hurt my master's heart did you hear me, Natsu Dragnel son of the fire dragon Ignel' _'what did he mean, hurting his master's heart? How could I hurt Lucy by kissing Lisanna? And why do I don't want her to know about the kiss?' starting to unconsciously going to the guild he carry on 'I mean I wasn't the one o initiated but still I didn't stop Lisanna, does that means I like her? Maybe not, but I need to be sure' finally seeing to where he was going the fire dragon start think possible ways of answering his own questions 'what if I go out on a date with her, that way I could see what I really felt about Lisanna and if when the date is over I don't feel anything special we can still remain friends right?'

Sniffing the air looking for his longtime friend Natsu start running 'okay it's settled I'm going on a date with Lisanna, it's the least I can do because of the kiss. I hope she doesn't kiss me, I need to make sure what are my feelings first' with that the young mage enter the guild.

Immediately he saw Lisanna with her sister Mirajane talking at the bar, not knowing why but internally panicking the young dragon run to their side, picked Lisanna up and with a quick "be right back" and race to the back of the guild. Making sure they were alone, he whisper to her "did you tell her?"

Pretending to not what he was talking about the youngest Strauss said "Natsu what are you talking about, telling what to Mira-nee?"

Not wanting to play any kinds of games Natsu quietly retorted "you know what, the kiss! Did you tell her about that?"

Smiling and putting a hand on his shoulder blade she replied "I was gonna but then you brought me here, why do you wanna say the news?"

"What news?" question Natsu while looking at the Lisanna, who now had her head on his chest.

"Why the news that we are together"

Pushing her out of his chest, Natsu put his hands on her shoulders and said "what are talking about? We kissed and even that wasn't a full kiss, we didn't say we loved the other, we aren't together Lisanna"

Inversing the situation to her side, Lisanna put her hands around his neck "well I love you and if you want we can make this our first kiss"

Just as she was about to close the deal, the dragon slayer moved from her hold almost making her fall "you may love me but I don't know if I love you, so till I know for certain what are my feelings for you we won't kiss nor will we be in a relationship"

"And what will take to you to decide?"

"I don't know for sure, but I think a date will help"

"Are you asking me out?"

"Just simple date, no kisses, no I love yous, no relationships"

"I accept, may I know when do you plan to take me on this fate?"

"Today is Monday so I think on Saturday"

"Why not early?"

"Because I need to think about what am I going to do, and I need to go on a mission with Lucy"

Natsu didn't the look of hate and disgust on Lisanna's eyes when the word Lucy left his mouth

"Okay then, I agree to go on a date with you on Saturday"

"Great, goodnight Lisanna" without much as hug the fire slayer left

Going back inside the guild Lisanna whisper "I will have you Natsu, even if I have to erase all Lucy's memories from your head"

LUCY'S HOUSE

Many may think otherwise, but Lucy had a secret passion for sweets, she loved making chocolate and cakes, and right now she was giving in to her addiction.

Pulling out an extra chef's hat she called "Gabriel, do you want to help me make a strawberry cake, I was thinking maybe I could give it to Erza, I know she said she was fine but she seemed a little sad with herself"

The demon spirit in question was currently finishing setting up his soon to be new bed on his new room. The room was very simple with only a bed, a closet and a chest of drawers with a lap. But to him it was just fine plus his master had said that when they finished training tomorrow she would go with him to buy a painting set. He had told her when they were on the train that when he was just a demon, his adoptive father had taking him to an old friend of his to teach him how to draw and paint, Norok had told him that with the life of an assassin sometimes an escape was in order, and having a passion for something other than killing would help him getting through the night. At first the younger self of Gabriel hadn't understand why, but as the years and the murders went by, he realize he was very thankful to Norok, for making him go.

Nowadays he loved to paint, and before he became his master's slave, he would pass his time on the spirit realm by painting and drawing his past. At first the paints were all about Arya, even if she did betrayed him, took his heart and made him her unwilling slave, he couldn't stop the tiny space in his heart that still loved her. He was stupid he knew but demons loved differently, they could fell in love again but they could never forget their falls.

After some time his paintings became more dark, and reminiscences from his previously killings became clear, he remember all of them, all the blood all the gore, he had painted every single of his victims before and after his job was done. Someway it had help him find a little of peace with himself, and after that his paintings became more enjoyable.

Memories of his childhood where the happiest, he had multiples paintings of his mother, his father, his siblings and his whole family. Now that he was on the outside world again only time would tell what paintings he would make. But one thing was sure would take his time painting his master portrait, she was to pure not to.

"I'm on my way master" stepping in to the kitchen he was reward with a chef's hat on his head a bowl of strawberries on his hand.

"Great you can start chopping the strawberries in tiny pieces" beaming Lucy said while mixing the sugar and the milk.

"It will be my pleasure" with that Gabriel start doing his task.

Minutes later the cake was in the oven and the two friends/master and slave, were seating on the couch talking about the training regime for tomorrow.

"So when we finish the weapon training I thought master could start experimenting with shadows"

"I agree with you but I promise tomorrow I would come to the guild's bar, if I don't come the girls will kill me" joked Lucy

Not noticing it was a joke Gabriel seriously said "don't worry master they won't even have time to make a threat, I will finish their lives before they can do anything"

"Gabriel! I was just joking you don't need to kill no one"

"My apologies, I'm not very familiar with jokes"

"It's not your fault, sometimes I forget that when it comes to feelings you are just as bad as Natsu"

Seeing the down cast look on his master face, the demon spirit trying to make is voice as soft as possible asked "master do you love the dragon slayer?"

Surprised by the question the celestial mage could only mumble "I don't know if it is love, but the feelings I have for Natsu are definitely stronger than friendship"

"Then if may ask, why didn't you ever say anything"

"I ask that question almost every day Gabriel, why didn't I say something before, why did I let my chance go"

"Master you still have a chance"

"You are wrong Gabriel, my chance was over the minute Lisanna came back. And do you want to know something funny, I know from the bottom of my heart I could never hate her. I guess it wasn't just meant to be"

"Master do you really think you deserve to be sad and hurt, just for your love to be happy?"

"Isn't that what loves is all about? To sacrifice everything you have just for the other to smile, to live in a world surrounded by pain just for the other to be happy. To be left alone like a broken toy just for the one you love may feel what is to love someone else?"

"I guess you are right master, that is the meaning of love and that's what you feel about Natsu"

"I guess I answer my own question than"

Just then a noise was heard on Lucy's bedroom. Gabriel rush to the room a shadow spear on his hand, just as he was about to kill the intruder, the sight of pink hair made him stop.

"Natsu is that you?" Lucy said stepping on the room, seeing it was the fire mage she said "thanks Gabriel, but Natsu likes to enter my house through the window he doesn't know the definition of door"

"Hi Lucy"

"Natsu how many times do I have to tell you to not break in my house?"

"But you know I like this way better!"

"I don't care next time I will kick you out with my wimp!"

"Okay, okay I'm sorry" getting a slight serious face the dragon slayer said "hey Luce I need to talk to you about something"

"Okay fire away but not literally"

Turning to Gabriel Natsu said "would you mind leave us alone, go to your realm or something"

Looking at Natsu Gabriel narrowed his eyes "I obey only to my master's wishes you don't have any control over me"

Sensing the tension in the air Lucy said "Gabriel would you mind go to your room, me and Natsu talk will take just a minute or two, you don't need to worry"

"As you wish, master" replied Gabriel going to his room

Natsu seeing the spirit entering the guestroom of Lucy's house asked "Luce, why is he going to that room? Does he need to prepare to go back to his realm?"

"No, Gabriel is leaving with me"

"He is what?"

"I don't know what's the problem you used to always crash my house at night and you would always ending sleeping on top of my bed"

"But that's different" replied Natsu closing his fists

"How so?"

"We are teammates, he is just a spirit you met not even a week ago"

"I'm not going to discuss what I do with my life with you. Now tell me why you came here" not leaving space for argument the celestial mage said

Taking a deep breath Natsu said "fine, we will talk about that later. I come here to ask you help for my date with Lisanna"

Crash …. That would be the sound of Lucy heart breaking if not for the strength she had. Closing her eyes to prevent the tears from coming, the young mage took a deep breath and opening her eyes she said "sure I will help"

"Really thanks, I was thinking on an afternoon on the park maybe a trip to the cinema and then diner, what do you think"

"I think you don't need my help that is very good"

"You think I don't want to mess things up"

"You won't, you just need to be yourself, I'm sure Lisanna will think the date was very lovely"

"Thanks Lucy, if you think I can do it then I know I can"

"No problem, now please go I'm very tired and I need to sleep"

"Alright bye Lucy see you tomorrow" smiling Natsu left Lucy's house

The minute the door closed, Lucy fall on her knees letting her tears fall. Gabriel hearing everything thanks to his wolf hears, came rushing from his bedroom and to his masters' side.

Transforming on his part human part demon form, the demon spirit pick Lucy up bridal style, and with his tails hugged the crying girl to his chest. Going to his master room, Gabriel laid in her bed with Lucy still on his chest and start singing:

_I gotcha ya, I'll be right here. Listen_

_Come stop your crying,_

_It'll be all right_

_Just take my hand_

_Hold it tight now_

_I will protect you_

_From all around you_

_I will be here don't you cry_

_For one so small_

_You seem so strong now_

_My arms will hold you_

_Keep you safe and warm_

_This bond between us_

_Can't be broken_

_Said wanna be here_

_Don't you cry_

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_

_You'll be in my heart yeahhh_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more, for more_

When the song was finished Lucy was asleep and the last thought that come to Gabriel's mind was 'I warned you Natsu, to not hurt my master, now you will pay'

And done I think this went alright the song is "you will be in my heart "by Phil Collins hope you like it. Next chapter is chapter 8 – I warned you

So tomorrow is mother's day I would like to say I absolutely love my mother, she is the best in the world for putting up with me, and I wish all the happiness for her

Happy mother's day mom!

Feliz dia da mãe, mama amo-te muito!

Sinaikai out


	8. Chapter 8 - I warned you

So my computer got trashed and i couldn't post this chapter but it's okay now so... I'm back ! Hope you like this chapter

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail

Chapter 8 – I warned you

Morning came and with it, the sun. Trying to enter Lucy's window, the sun let its tails through the opens. Thankfully the young celestial mage was currently being shielded by her faithful slave. Who surprisingly was at the moment bare chested. In his defense it would be unhealthy for both, if they sleep with Gabriel's wet shirt. And why was the piece of cloth wet you ask? Because during the previous night even when sleeping Lucy couldn't stop crying while whispering that bastard name.

Oh how Gabriel hated Natsu Dragnel at that moment. He had warn the boy to not make anything that hurt in anyway his master' feelings, what did the stupid do? He broke in her house just to ask her for help. But it wasn't any kind of help, no it was for how to make is date with another woman, perfect.

The spirit remember when he was a child, his grandfather used to tell him many stories about mighty dragons whose wisdom knew no boundaries. Well now he knew why his father always said to no to listen to his grandfather stories. They were all lies, and big ones if this boy was an example.

Switching his eyes from the celling to the woman that was in his arms, the demon spirit let out a sigh, he knew he should avenge his master even if she didn't want to, but he also knew he couldn't kill the dragon slayer, because in the end not only him but also his master would suffer. Gabriel knew that even after the past events, his master still loved the young dragon, and has she said herself she would rather sacrifice herself then to see her love just a little sad.

So Gabriel needed to think of a way to show the bastard just how much he was wrong! Yes, because Natsu might not have noticed, but the dragon boy liked Lucy if not loved and from what Gabriel had seen that feeling was a lot bigger than the feeling he felt for the other girl.

Lisanna… just her name triggered something on the spirit heart, something he only had felt when dealing with Arya, pure disgust and hatred. The girl knew she was playing a dangerous game but still she chose to be apart. Not only was she trying but successfully to manipulate the young fire slayer heart in her favor. First for what Gabriel could see in Lucy's memories, she separated the two friends from each other, then she slowly replace his master place on her old team, the final drop was when she kissed Natsu. She knew that it would only make the fire mage confuse and playing with his personality, Lisanna knew Natsu would end asking her out.

It was a cleaver and brilliant plant, it had only a flaw. She shouldn't have messed with his master's love interest.

Now all what Gabriel needed to do, was to inverse the roles, because dragons may not be demons, but they still have a beast inside and the only thing that can make a beast get mad is to steal something of his. And what better way to show Natsu how much he likes Lucy than to steal her from him.

It was a win-win situation for Gabriel, he would help his master heart being whole again and in the processed he would make a particularly dragon slayer jealous. Yup that was the best option.

'Now let the games begin' thought Gabriel getting up, after having carefully put his master on her bed of course.

Going to the kitchen, the spirit summon two shadows to help him make breakfast.

While they were doing that in Lucy's bedroom a certain celestial mage was waking up. Feeling cold the young girl started to look for her warm pillow aka Gabriel, not finding him she tried in vane to remain in the comfort of her now cold bed.

But without her spirit shield to defend her, the sun won the battle with his shiny tails fully waking up the celestial mage.

Giving up, Lucy decided to just make the bed and to go take a bath. Not seeing her demon spirit she guessed that he was probably on the leaving room reading one of his books or preparing the schedule of her training lessons, so there was no problem of him seeing her naked.

Going to the bathroom, Lucy turned the hot water on the bathtub while undressing herself. The cold air made her skin shiver and her lips trembled against each other. Once more Lucy wished she had with her the human pillow she used the previous night.

Getting inside the bathtub, Lucy let a content sigh.

Just then the memories of the events of the previous night came rushing trough her head, the reason why she cried, the reason why Gabriel became her pillow, the man o was to blame ... "Natsu... Why..." Whisper the young mage letting a tear fall on the warm water.

A million of thoughts came to her mind, all of then about the fact that the dragon slayer was not in her reach anymore. "but was he ever? Maybe it was foolish of me thinking that I had a chance, that I deserved to be more than a friend, more than teammate, more than nakana... To be by his side, to be is equal" letting another tear fall she let a dry chuckle" I guess my mind didn't want to admit the cold truth"

Since the return of Lisanna, the young celestial mage notice the growing hole that their friendship was receiving. She force herself to smile and to hope that it was only for little time.

She was wrong. It didn't happened that way, and when she finally decided to move on she met Gabriel.

Thinking about her spirit brought a smile on her face. They have met not even two weeks ago and yet he knew everything there was to know about her. Well he did enter her memories without her permission, but Lucy didn't have any doubt that one day he would eventually know everything about her. He was like her protector in more ways that she could ever imagine. Sometimes she thought that he knew more about herself than her, yesterday was an example, he knew that she needed a shoulder to cry on even before she started crying.

The celestial mage knew that if it wasn't for him she would have probably broke down until her tears weren't no more.

And yet, she also knew that she needed to get stronger because when the time called she had to be his shoulder, his shield, his strength.

With that in mind Lucy dry her tears and with a serious voice said " I promise I will help you achieve your goals Gabriel. Even if for that to happened I have to breath my last breath" preparing to leave the bathtub she e whisper " and I promise to forget about you Natsu and to be the friend you need. No longer will I let my heart dream about impossible things instead I will try to be the one who helps you achieve happiness even if I can't be the one to make be that way"

Not noticing the figure who was at the door, Lucy walked out the bathtub ...

20 MINUTES EARLIER

The wolf spirit was just finishing making breakfast. Dispelling the shadows he turned his wolf hears to the sides searching for any signs his master was still asleep or if she was awake. Hearing her voice in the bathroom, the former demon thought that maybe her master would appreciate if he made her bed, because as she was Gabriel doubted that she remember that.

Going upstairs the demon spirit continued to listen to his master's talking and he could honestly say he didn't like it one bit.

Helping him ? It was his job to serve Lucy and not the opposite. And Natsu? It would be all right if his master had only a crush on the bastard but the former demon could tell it was more than that... Gabriel had sworn to protect and to bring happiness to his master, how could he do that if she didn't felt happy?

Even if he hated Natsu, he also knew that only with him would Lucy be truly happy.

So after the punishment he would permit the dragon slayer to be by his master side, but if the bastard made her cry again... Well lets just say the dragon race would one step closer to extinction.

Stopping his trail thought, and entering the bedroom Gabriel notice that the bed was already made. Looking at it he saw her master's cloths on top of it, thinking that she had forgotten them in there, the spirit didn't think twice before going to the bathroom.

His master would certainly appreciate it.

AT THE PRESENT MOMENT

Turning the water of the young mage was preparing to grab a towel when ...

"Master , you forgot your clothes so I brought them, don't worry I'm not looking i have my eyes closed"

Letting out an 'eep' Lucy quickly grab the clothes and runing to her bedroom she shut the door. All of this happen in 30 seconds.

Letting out an almost silence chuckle the demon spirit left the bathroom, his master wouldn't take long before she was ready so it would be best if he started to prepare the equipment for their training, but first.

"Master the breakfast is ready please don't forget to eat it you will need all your strengths to today's lesson, shadow puppetry requires not only a good mind but also a good body"

He heard a faint 'I'm coming' before going downstairs.

It took him about ten to fifteen minutes to complete their bags and by the time he was done Lucy and enter the kitchen and with a little blush on her face she said "Sorry about earlier Gabriel, I didn't notice you were there. I must have made you feel awkward."

"You don't need to apologize master, it is my duty to assist you so small things like bringing your clothes are nothing"

"Even if it isn't, it is still my fault for being a forgetful person" reply Lucy while seating on the table

"You have just woke up it is normal especially after the..." Start saying Gabriel only to be interrupted by his master

"Please don't bring that up, I'd rather forget about that, if you don't mind"

Noticing the slightly down cast look on her face the former demon replied "As you wish master. "Turning to the oven he continue" Then would you like to eat toasts or waffles? We have caramel cream to go with the waffles, to drink we have chocolate milk and orange juice"

Smiling a small smile Lucy answer "waffles and milk please, and come eat with me, I like your company and it wouldn't be fair if you didn't eat"

"As you wish master…" setting the food on the table Gabriel stop a minute to admire the choice of his master in clothes. It appeared that even with all the things that happen yesterday, she remember his request to wear something practical. The wardrobe consisted in a dark blue shirt with a silver spiral on the heart, black cargo pants, and a silver belt with a holster for her wimp and dark blue shoes, all in all it was the perfect choice for training. Her hair was all tied in to a ponytail except two bags one in each side of her face.

"Gabriel how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me master? I think you like to pissing me of" playfully yell Lucy while eating her waffle, who knew demons could cook?

"I'm sorry master it's an habit, my former master order me to always call her that" it was true, Arya took great pleasure in humiliating him every chance she get, and by making him calling her, master, it was one more step closer to break his soul.

"I know that, but please I'm not your former master so call me Lucy or Lu, anything except master, we are partners we are equals, I'm not better than you in any way"

Thinking while eating his toast, Gabriel said "then what about Hime? Do you like that Lucy-hime?"

Almost spiting her food the young mage reply "princess, really? Why that?"

"you said I could call you anything except master, and I think you are a princess, only princess have a pure heart even if they don't have noble blood they are still princess"

"I guess then… you probably would call me that even if I said no… so what are we going to do today in training?" eagerly asked Lucy while washing her plate before Gabriel had the chance to do it himself

"We will begin shadow training, I will teach you the first step to controlling a shadow, also we will train with daggers I know Hime wants to train with her wimp, but to control the shadow dance you need to begin with this weapons in the future you may switch to the wimp" responded the former demon in a professor way of speaking

"What's shadow dance?"

"It's the fighting style I will teach you, it involves fighting with your shadows as you were one, but for that you will need a strong mind and a strong body, so we will also do resistance training"

"Sounds hard but fun…" Lucy said while grabbing her back pack "how long will we be out?"

Grabbing too his back pack, Gabriel replied "I've found a nice clearing on the forest we will train there, as to when will we arrive home in the end of the afternoon most likely"

"Good I need some time off"

While they were walking out the door Gabriel suddenly asked "Lucy-hime I forget to ask you, do you have any hobbies?"

"Didn't you see that in my memories?"

"I could do that but I preferred if you tell me"

"Well, I like to write and to read, also I like to sing but I don't do that often"

"Would you mind to sing for me sometime?"

"Why?"

"Well, I would like to hear you and it may seem stupid but my people used to sing when training, we learned that it help to make our movements more fluid, we didn't sang out loud just enough to makes us more relaxed"

"It does sound weird but at the same time it's very cleaver, sure I wouldn't mind singing plus you have already sang to me"

"I only did that because you were feeling sad, and it's an extinct to do so"

"Your race is really different from my but still fascinating"

"If you say so Hime" reply Gabriel while smiling a tiny smile, he couldn't have asked for a better master.

AT THE TRAINING SPOT LUNCH BREAK

"You did very well, hime. Now please eat something you need to regain your strengths"

"thank you hell-kun, but i still think it wasn't enough I barely could summon a single shadow"

"Most people can't do that in the beginning. It's normal. But why are you calling me that?" A curious Gabriel asked

"Well I thought I would give you a nick name, and you are from hell and your name is Gabriel so I thought it would fit" a smiling Lucy said

"I guess it makes sense" looking to the sky the demon spirit asked "Hime now that we have a little time before we start training again, would you mind sing to me ?"

"Hmm okay do you want me to start now?" A slightly nervous Lucy asked

"If you don't mind. Please don't be nervous I know your voice will sound beautifully" trying to reassured, Gabriel said.

A silence was fowled by his sentence, then taking a deep breath Lucy started:

"Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene

Oh I'm begging of you please don't take my man

Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene

Please don't take him even though you can

Your beauty is beyond compare

With flaming locks of auburn hair

With ivory skin and eyes of emerald green

Your smile is like a breath of spring

Your skin is soft like summer rain

And I cannot compete with you, Jolene

And I could easily understand

How you could easily take my man

But you don't know what he means to me, Jolene

And he talks about you in his sleep

There's nothing I can do to keep

From crying, when he calls your name, Jolene

Jolene

Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene

Please don't take him even though you can

Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene

Please don't take him even though you can

I had to have this talk with you

My happiness depends on you

And whatever you decide to do, Jolene

And you could have your choice of men

But I could never love again

'Cause he's the only one for me, Jolene

Jolene

Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene

Oh I'm begging of you please don't take my man

Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene

Please don't take him even though you can

Jolene, Jolene"

In the middle of the song, Gabriel joined Lucy singing the chorus with her. When the song ended Lucy was smiling a sad smile while thinking "I guess Jolene won"

AT FAIRY TAIL'S GUILD, EARLIER AFTERNOON

The guild was it's usual self. Craziness and good humor was everywhere, and between fights and laughs many people found their place in life.

At Natsu's table, the team and the others were relaxing and just plain hanging out. Times like this were rare, there weren't many mission so they could be with each other just like normal people would. Even Laxus was there, serving as a shoulder for Cana to cry on. Apparently somebody broke her beer barrel. The poor mage was crying while mumbling 'why' and 'he was so young' over and over. The blond slayer was whispering comforting words while glaring at the responsible for his Cana crying.

Death would be a blessing.

Mira was cleaning the table full of beer while talking to Levy, who was reading a book.

Gajel was like always trying to read the book Levy was reading while throwing away the flying men who were in their direction.

Erza was cleaning her swords while talking to Gray, who was being hugged by Juvia, while blush appeared on his face.

Happy was trying to give a fish to Carla, Wendy was reading a medical book and finally Natsu was talking to Lisanna while being hugged by her.

Everything was normal except...

"When is Lucy going to show up?" Asked Natsu failing to notice the evil look on Lisanna face at Lucy's name.

"I already told you, she is training with Gabriel. When they finished they will come" reply Mira

"But she could at least tell me where they were training" shouted Natsu

"Stop being a fire head! Bunny girl can do what she wants with who she wants, she isn't yours" grumble Gajel. He knew his fellow slayer was confuse about his feelings, but Lucy was Levy's friend so if she was sad Levy was and Gajel hated when Levy was sad. So regardless of being of the same species he wouldn't let Natsu hurt Lucy, if he was confused he would have to choose, one way or another.

"But I'm her partner so I need to know were she is" argued Natsu

"I wouldn't be sure of that if I were you. Remember that you weren't partner the last two months. She may don't want to be your partner anymore" reply Cana, she was feeling better but she still didn't let go of Laxus. Not that he minded.

"But she said she would help me" said the dragon slayer, Luce had promise to help him with his date with Lisanna.

"Help you with what?" Asked Erza, she didn't want to left Lucy alone not again, but if wanted to be in another team she would accept that, even if it hurt.

"With stuff... Where is she" yelled Natsu once more trying to change the conversation.

Just then the guild doors open, trough then entered Gabriel with a sleeping Lucy on his back.

"LUC..." Before they could shout more, shadow hands closed their mouths. Glaring at them Gabriel whisper with a deadly voice "My Hime is sleeping so I ask you to please be quiet, if not I will make you be"

Breaking the silence Mira quietly asked "why is Lucy in your back, is she hurt"

"Hime is just exhausted, the training was very hard, she just needs to rest for awhile" answered Gabriel seating next to team Natsu's table. Lucy was now on his lap a smile on her sleeping face.

Natsu didn't like Lucy sleeping on Gabriel's chest, it was as Gabriel was always saying she was just his mast... Wait a minute "Why are you calling Lucy Hime?" Whisper Natsu with a hard face

Seeing the look on Natsu's face made the former demon smirk. "That is none of your business, Lucy is a princess so it natural that I call her that. Why dragon are you trying to steal my princess?"

Before Natsu could argued back, Lucy woke up. Opening her eyes she said "Hell-kun, where are we, why did you wake me up"

"Sorry, Hime I was just talking to Natsu, my apologies for waking you up"

Finally noticing her surroundings, the celestial mage said "hi every one, sorry I guess I just called asleep"

"No problem but what's with Hell-kun?" Asked a smirking Mira

Blushing and getting of Gabriel's lap while seating next to Erza, Lucy answered "it's just a nick name I got for him, it was suppose to annoy him but he doesn't appear to be"

"I don't mind the name Hime every word you say is beautiful to me" the plan now was to irritate the dragon slayer till he burst with jealous.

"Stop saying that please you are embarrassing me."

" As you wish hime"

Natsu not wanting to be left out said "Hey Luce, do you want to go on a mission with me tomorrow? Happy will come to! It would be awesome"

Lucy looked at Natsu with an surprised look "you want to go on a mission with me?"

"well... Yes of course I want to"

Not knowing what to say the young mage respond "sure I guess"

"Great! Than come on lets pick one from the board!" Shouted a happy Natsu while grabbing Lucy's hand.

"Wait Natsu, I can't go now!" Said Lucy while stopping Natsu from running.

"Why not" a slight more quiet Natsu asked

"Hime is going with me to a clothes shop, I need to buy more shirts mines are all trashed because of the training and our travel" answer Gabriel for Lucy.

"He is right, I was just going to say that I was finish with training, sorry but I have to go now. Bye guys see you tomorrow" said Lucy preparing to leave the guild

The others said goodbyes and such, Natsu however...

"I'm coming with you then, I also need new clothes"

Not giving Lucy time to respond, Natsu left the guild with Lucy in his arms.

He didn't know why but He would be damed if he let Gabriel get more close to lucy than he was.

Gabriel smirked. This was way to easy, it almost wasn't fun, key word almost.

And that's it hope you like it!

Next chapter is chapter 9 - shopping and missions of love and jealousy

Who will survive and who will be declare the winner? Stay tuned to the story

And if you see a zombie please grab a pencil, that's the best weapon against it. My friend Soraia says so and she's a zombie expert, believe me she knows what's she's talking about.

Please review and give me your opinions about this chapter

For some reason I'm not liking it very much but oh well I'm a strange person .

Thank you for your support and once more sorry for taking so much time writing.

Sinaikai out.


	9. Chapter 9 - shopping and friendship

And I'm back. Thank you for your reviews, they are like food to my brain, the more the number of reviews, the faster I will write. I change the chapter title because I got carry away

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail (don't have enough money) I own a pencil though

Chapter 9 - shopping and friendship

'what was I thinking to say I wanted to go shopping? This is so boring ...' A bored Natsu thought. They were in Magnolia's Mall, a b for women and a hell for men. That's was just what Natsu thought, but by the looks on the others men faces he wasn't wrong.

'Not even 20 minutes have passed by and I'm ready to kill somebody' looking at Lucy picking an outfit the dragon slayer let out a sigh 'I guess it could be worse, it could be Mira or Levy'

Like it was a curse ready to be casted, Natsu heard Lucy said "hey girls are you also shopping ?"

Finding the courage to turn around, the dragon slayer felt all the color leave is body. Erza, Levy, Mira,Cana, Juvia and Lisanna were all in the mall looking ready to batl... I mean shopping.

Feeling a hand on I shoulder Natsu heard Gabriel whisper in a monotonous voice "I knew karma was a bitch but even I don't think you deserve such punishment"

"what are you talking about, me you are here too" replied Natsu while waving at lisanna who was sending him a kiss.

"but I'm my Hime's slave only, so I mustn't lost any time with others"a smirking Gabriel said before leaving Natsu to go to Lucy's side.

"Traidor" shouted natsu before being glopped by Lisanna

"Come Natsu I just saw a very cute shirt and I want your opinion"

And so the shopping began.

TWO AND A HALF HOURS LATER

"What do you think of this one" a giggling Lisanna asked.

Natsu only nod his head not knowing what else to do. It turns out he wasn't the personal butler of all the girls, no just Lisanna, and yet he lost count the numbers of clothes he saw. Why do girls need so many cloths? Upside was that he could spend more casual time with Lisanna and in a sense maybe it could help him understand better is feelings. Because lets be real a guy can't think clearly with a girl trying to fuse with him every hour.

Plus for some reason he thought he needed to apologize to Lucy, he just didn't know why. It was like is dragon senses where telling him he did something wrong to Lucy, like he hurt her in a none physical way. And honestly it was making his heart ache, like he didn't like when Lucy was hurt like he suffered too... 'of course I don't like seeing her hurt, she's my friend' thought Natsu while trying to pay attention to Lisanna.

Just as the girl in question enter a room to change clothes again, the fire mage felt a tap on his shoulder.

"If you say you need to go to the bathroom you will probably gain ten minutes of freedom." The sweet voice of Lucy was heard.

Looking at his friend, Natsu sheepish smile and said " You think ?"

"Yeah... Twenty if you say you got lost on your way back" the celestial mage replied. She had seen him with that poor look on his face and decided to help. Gabriel and her were already finished and her shadow spirit had offered to take the things back to her house, plus he said he had to go to his real to pick some scrolls and books on shadow training for beginners. Lucy said that it was best if he stayed in there for the night, because with their mission tomorrow they didn't know when they could use his powers, so he needed to be 100%.

The demon spirit didn't like it but he knew his master was right so he agreed with Lucy in the end.

So here she was talking to the men dragon than made her cry and smile with just his words.

"Will you help me then?" Natsu smiled, he didn't see Gabriel so the weird felling he had was slowly disappearing.

"Sure, but how can I help you" inquired Lucy, it was nice talking with the fire slayer like this, nothing but fun.

"Well you just need to say that you want my opinion to choose something outside this store and that way we can escape the evil torture that is shopping, I mean only girls could like this"

" Hey! What's that suppose to mean? And why can't you just go with my idea?"

"Because this way we will have more time, plus I want to spend sometime with you Luce" finish the fire mage.

It was true he missed spending time with is celestial friend. When he bring her to the guild, Lucy didn't talk with anyone but him. Slowly she start making friends, but even then they were always together. Nowadays he couldn't help but to miss that moments. She was his the second best friend he ever had, the first being Lisanna and he since the first time he saw her couldn't help but being possessive over her. At first he thought it was because he saw her almost like a sister but now...

" So Natsu what d... Oh hi Lucy what are you doing here?" The voice of Lisanna broke the dragon slayer thoughts.

Turning to look at Lisanna, Natsu saw that she was using a different outfit so he concluded it was the clothes she want him to see. They consisted in blue skinny jeans and a orange shirt with a water dragon running around it. They were nice but 'I like Lucy orange shirt better' not knowing why the dragon slayer thought.

"Hi Lisanna, I was just asking Natsu for help, I need to buy a set of daggers and I would like a second opinion" Lucy expertly lie.

"Why didn't you order Gabriel to go with you" retorted a not so happy Lisanna

"First I don't order Gabriel, I treat him like friend. Secondly Gabriel went back to his realm to rest, so I thought natsu wouldn't mind" Lucy didn't like the way lisanna was talking to her. She didn't do anything to deserve that treatment.

Sensing the distress in the air Natsu quickly said "Lisanna, Lucy is telling the truth plus I need to discuss the details of our mission tomorrow"

"Hmm okay then, but Natsu you will have to take me to another date" a smirking Lisanna said.

"Okay then goodbye" Natsu said grabbing Lucy's hand and leaving the store.

The walk out of the mall was quiet almost awkward. Not noticing the fire mage was taking then to Lucy's house.

Half way there the fire slayer tried to break the ice "nice saving the I need new daggers, but why daggers?"

Turning to natsu Lucy said " thanks, but I wasn't entirely lying Gabriel is teaching me out to use them"

"But why do you need to learn how to do that, you have your wimp and your spirits to help you" Natsu couldn't understand why Lucy needed to learn more especially if it involved having to pass more time alone with Gabriel, he could protect her he was a dragon slayer he wouldn't let her get hurt.

"I know what you are thinking natsu, and I can't relay on others, on you forever. I want to be able to defend myself. I don't want to be useless" 'i want to be able to protect you' the young mage added on her mind.

"But you aren't useless! And I will always be there for you, so you will never get hurt" the fire slayer was now shouting. He hated when Lucy put herself down, he didn't think she was weak.

'oh natsu how I wish that was true' thought Lucy before replying "still, you can't be there always Natsu. What about lisanna?"

"What about her?" Natsu honestly didn't know why did Lisanna have to do with this argument.

Seeing the way natsu was shouting and how close they were from her place Lucy said "you are being to loud, we will talk when we reach my apartment"

Not wanting to wait, the dragon slayer grabbed once more the hand of the celestial mage and start running faster to her house. In three minutes they were on their destination.

Opening the door, Lucy enter her house, natsu follow her and pulling them to the couch he said "Now please answer"

"Natsu what I was trying to say, was that now that you are with Lisanna we can't hang out like we used to"

"Why?" A slightly nervous and mad natsu asked

" For instance you can't climb my window and sneak in my room anymore" Lucy was starting to feel kind of sad because even if she never told him, she kind like it when he did that it remind her of a romance story. When the boy would climb a wall just to kiss the girl, not like they kissed but still.

"Why? Why can't I sleep in your room, I like our sleep overs does that mean that me and Happy can't do that anymore" the dragon slayer was starting to lightly panic. He often had nightmares about past battles and more, and being in Lucy's bed made him calmer. He liked her natural scent . And on her bed it seemed he was merge in it.

"Well Happy can still come I he wants to" how can he fail to see that things will be very different now that he had a girlfriend.

"How come Happy can stay and I don't?" Did that mean she didn't like his company? What did Lisanna had to do with their relationship. Natsu wasn't liking where this talk was going

"Because Happy isn't dating someone. Lisanna may be mad and hurt if her boyfriend sleep in another girl's bed" Lucy was donne trying to give indirect clues to the fire slayer

"But she isn't my girlfriend"

"But isn't that why you are going in a date with her, to change your relationship?"

"I don't know... Are you tell me that if I date Lisanna then we won't be friends anymore?"

"I'm not telling you that. We will still be friends just not so close. "

"But I like the way we are now"

" The way we are now is that of friends that are slowly becoming apart. This is the first time we talk in two months natsu, you can't change the pass"

"I know that Luce but can we at least try to make the things go back how they were?"

"Things can never be the same natsu, people change, people adapt, so maybe we will also adapt"

"But..."

"How about you tell me what is the mission about?" Said Lucy trying to change the topic of conversation. She didn't think she could take much more of this.

Not wanting to finish the talk they were having, natsu reluctantly said "It's just a quest to kill or to capture a group of thefts, it's on a island so we will take a day to arrive there. The mission will take four days tops"

"Good then I guess me and Gabriel will met you and Happy tomorrow"

"So Gabriel is coming, I thought he was in his realm"

"He is but he said he will get back in the morning."

Looking around and trying to calm down the green feeling he was experiencing Natsu said while smiling "Hey Luce can I stay here today?"

Lucy just stared at him with a disbelief look on her face "Weren't you listening of course not!"

"But I'm not with Lisanna now"

"But you want to be! Plus is Gabriel sees you in my bed he will freak out"

"But you said he isn't here now!"

"Natsu please leave I can't take this right now" pushing the fire mage out of her door she whisper "I will see you tomorrow, goodnight natsu" with that she closed the door.

The son of Ignel just stared at the door. So these were how things were supposed to be now.

'Just friends like always but less' natsu didn't know why but the thought of losing even a fraction of the way they were, it was worse than a thousand train rides. Which was saying a lot when he came to him.

The night sky was suddenly darker almost like it was missing a star. But that was just Natsu's opinion.

And its done ! Hope you like it and please review

And if you see pings flying please call 666 and ask if hell is freezing. The zombie apocalypse is close and it's all Daniels fault. I just hope they don't kill the little milks cows I need them.

Next chapter is chapter 10 - missions and love discoveries

Sinaikai out


	10. Chapter10-missions and love discoveries1

So I was bored and it's freaking cold outside so here I am drinking some hot chocolate and tipping on my pc. Hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for your reviews

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail (wish I did but then again I would probably mess up the show) If I were you I would read this chapter listening to the songs "where did I go wrong" Fray and "No good and goodbye" by the script

Chapter 10 - missions and love discoveries part 1

Closing his bag and putting it on his back, the fire mage left his house. It was pretty earlier and so he decided to just walk for a little bit. Happy was with Wendy and Carla so he would see him when they got together at the guild for their mission.

Last night after he had left Lucy's place, the young slayer couldn't find any reason to go to sleep so he stayed training by himself till the sun appeared on the sky. He didn't have a minute of sleep and he could honestly say that he wasn't tired. If anything his body was full charged.

It was like his inner dragon was trying to take charge, his fire magic was almost wild and if it wasn't for the fact he hadn't eat anything related to fire he was certainty he could burn somebody without knowing.

His skin was almost letting out steam and his nose would occasionally let out a little smoke. He was always on edge and frankly he didn't like it one bit.

And it all began when Lucy kick him out. He guessed it was because a part of him didn't want to be apart from her. He remember that when they arrived at her house the smell of another person made his eyes narrowed, and by instinct he pull her closer to him.

He wasn't dumb, well not enteral at least, he knew he had some kind of feelings for Lucy. But the truth is that he was scarred on acting on it. To dragons or slayers, loving someone was different than to humans. Humans were like a clock and when the time gone out, they would simply move on. With dragons it didn't work that way, they would choose a mate and it would be for life, they would never love another and they would never be able to be with another person.

But the reason he was scared wasn't the fact that would have to live by the other person's side forever. No he could and would love to live like that. The problem was that when together the dragon or slayer must performed a ritual which will end with him biting his mate making her or his forever. It all appears to be easy but if the other person doesn't truly love the slayer or dragon, they would die and the slayer could do anything to stop it.

So that was the reason why he was scarred, he didn't know if he was truly loved by someone. And then you have Lucy and Lisanna. They were almost opposites of each other, and yet they were his friends. Lisanna has been by his side since they were children, when she disappeared he felt like somebody cut his world in half, and he grieved for many days. Now she was back and she had openly said she loved him, but Natsu wasn't sure if she really did. Words weren't enough and he hoped this date would make things clear for both of them.

Lucy…. The dragon slayer couldn't even begin to describe what he felt for her because he honestly didn't know. She was beautiful and even if she didn't believe she was one of the strongest people he knew. Oh how he sometimes hated the fact that everyone in the guild treat her like some kind of precious doll. She was strong and she was brave so she didn't need to be protected like if she was made of glass. And yet he was the first to do so. But he couldn't help it, he had an overwhelming feeling of protection when talking about Lucy. 'and know I was replaced' bitterly thought the dragon slayer.

It was true, the fact that his team had abandoned Lucy for two months plus the fact that now there was Gabriel, meant that he wasn't needed to protect the celestial mage anymore. 'Hell she was pretty clear yesterday when she said I couldn't be always there' it pained to know that but he still had one chance 'this mission will be my last chance of redemption'

SPIRIT REALM GABRIEL'S HOUSE

Seating on the floor Gabriel let a tired breath, it appeared things with his master and the slayer were slowly beginning to come together. All they needed was the final push and perhaps he would finally do something good.

Their story reminds him of his own one. What he had said to his master was true, he did fell in love with Arya, what he failed to tell her was that he also had fallen for anther women. Her name was Kaira and she was a snow tiger, her fur just like her soul were the most pure white he had ever seen. She was a servant on Arya's palace and when he became a slave she was his only friend.

She used to sing to him, and now it was one of the only ways he had to remember her. Her hair was purple with a tint of dark blue on it, her eyes were the color of the sea and her lips were red as blood. To him she was perfection, the light that could make run the darkest shadow. She was the completely opposite of him, and yet he loved her with every fiber of his being.

He had fallen for her voice and for her smile but in the end, when Arya saw how happy he was becoming, Kaira was send to another castle and he never saw her again. He later heard she had gotten marry with a noble from the tiger clan, it wounded him to know that they could have been together if it wasn't for his foolish and stupid heart.

He still remembers the last time he saw her, he had sneak out of is prison and kissed her under the moonlight it was the perfect kiss. And yet it didn't made the goodbye any more bearable.

And till today he couldn't help but to think it was his fault for not noticing her sooner. His fault to choose open beauty instead of an inner one. So he guessed that part of him wanted to help Natsu not doing the same mistake he did.

Whispering a small 'Love can never be forgotten' the former demon started to sing:

"_All the things that we've lost_

_Breaking off comes at a cost_

_And know I miss this mistake_

_Every word I try to choose_

_Either way I'm gonna lose_

_Can't take the ache from heartbreak_

_Oh, but as you walk away_

_You don't hear me say_

_Where's the "good" in "goodbye"?_

_Where's the "nice" in "nice try"?_

_Where's the "us" in "trust gone"?_

_Where's the "soul" in "soldier on"?_

_Now I'm the "lone" in "lonely"_

_'Cause I don't own you only_

_I can take this mistake_

_But I can't take the ache from heartbreak_

_No, I can't take the ache from heartbreak_

_No matter how it falls apart_

_There's an "art" in breaking hearts_

_But there's no fair in farewell, no_

_When I see you in the street_

_I pray to God you don't see_

_The silent "hell" in "I wish you well."_

_Oh, but as you walk away_

_You don't hear me say_

_Where's the "good" in "goodbye"?_

_Where's the "nice" in "nice try"?_

_Where's the "us" in "trust gone"?_

_Where's the "soul" in "soldier on"?_

_Now I'm the "lone" in "lonely"_

_'Cause I don't own you only_

_I can take this mistake_

_But I can't take the ache from heartbreak_

_I can't take the ache from heartbreak_

_I can't take the ache from heartbreak_

_I can't take the ache from heartbreak, no_

_If I could turn back time then I would re-write those lines_

_If I could turn back time then I would re-write those lines_

_If I could turn back time then I would re-write those lines_

_If I could turn back time then I would re-write those lines_

_Where's the "good" in "goodbye"?_

_Where's the "nice" in "nice try"?_

_Where's the "us" in "trust gone"?_

_Where's the "soul" in "soldier on"?_

_Now I'm the "lone" in "lonely"_

_'Cause I don't own you only_

_I can take this mistake_

_But I can't take the ache from heartbreak_

_I can't take the ache from heartbreak_

_I can't take the ache from heartbreak_

_I can't take the ache from heartbreak_

_I can't take the ache from heartbreak_

_If I could turn back time, then I would re-write those lines"_

There really wasn't a good in goodbyes.

AT FAIRY TAIL'S GUILD

A young celestial mage was talking with her friends while trying to read the book on shadow manipulation her demon spirit gave to her.

"Lucy so this is what you are learning now? It seems hard, you also need to have a pair of daggers to do it, can you show me yours?" a small bluenette mage asked while reading the book on Lucy's hands.

"Levy I think you are spending too much time with Gajel you are starting to behave like him, could you please stop trying to read my book!" a playfully Lucy said, she loved to messed with levy's crush on the iron slayer it was plain obvious.

"Lucy, let the girl be you know she can't leave without her iron pillow" Mirajane joined the joking.

"but… I … we…" before a blushing Levy could say more, Erza said "don't worry Levy we all approve of your relationship we just ask to the maids of honor on your wedding"

That did the trick and with a loud 'THUM', the little mage fainted.

"1…2….3….and she down" a drunk Can said making the sign KO with her hands

Lucy couldn't help the laughing that came through her mouth when a distress Gajel appeared asking what had happen, just leave with Levy on his arms to the infirmary before anyone could say something. It was good to be able to just hang out with your friends without worries without ca…

"So Lucy could you show us now the pair of daggers you asked Natsu to buy with you?" a smiling Lisanna said

'Why do I always talk too soon' a slightly sweaty Lucy thought. But before she could say anything, her demon spirit came to her rescue again.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but dragon boy and cat are waiting for us on the docks so my Hime and I must leave now, maybe when we returned she will show you her daggers, but for now farewell" and with that Gabriel grab Lucy piggyback style and left the guild running.

An upset Lisanna mumble "I will win this war Lucy you can bet on it"

With Gabriel running using his demon powers, Lucy arrived at the docks in 3 minutes. Just like Gabriel had said Natsu was there with happy but he appeared to be in deep thought. Silently walking to their side, Lucy pant Natsu's head "is everything okay Natsu?"

Seeing the face of Lucy as the owner of the voice that talk to him, made Natsu look up and smile a sheepish smile "Morning Luce, ready for our mission?"

Seeing that Natsu was changing the topic on purpose Lucy said "yeah I'm ready, but are you okay you looked to be in deep thought, need any help?"

"Don't worry Luce its nothing important just thinking about the future" said Natsu while narrowing his shoulders

"Oh okay then…" Lucy wanted to know more but she had a guess on what was he thinking and she didn't want talk about that 'but I did say I would helping him with that' a still debating Lucy enter the boat.

Walking to their cabin, the group was unusually quiet. Siting on one of the three beds the room had Gabriel said "Hime if you excuse me I'm going to talk with the captain about the duration of our trip, do you need anything?"

Finally stopping her trail of thought the celestial mage said "no Hell-kun I'm good, do you want me to go with you'"

"There is no need for that Hime, you can just stay here reading the book I give you it would be very important to our training sessions"

"If you say so then bye hell-kun"

"Bye Hime I will try to be quick"

With that the former demon left the cabin. Pulling out her book, Lucy started reading it. It was very interesting; it showed how the shadow dance style was created, its origins and its evolution. Just like Gabriel had said it was developed by the Bear demon clan, but this style was only used by the special assassins, mostly because it focused more on agility than strength.

She was staring to read the paragraph about the style defense when…

"So this is like a manual book for the style that you are learning" inquired the fire mage, while grabbing the book out of Lucy's hands getting a 'hey!' from the girl.

"I guess you could say that, now would you mind giving it back!" a slightly mad Lucy said.

Ignoring her talking the fire mage continued "Then why do you need to train with Gabriel? I mean you could just do what the books tells you to do" 'and by doing that you would spend less time with him' mentally added Natsu.

"Because it's not just read and do, I need to train my stances and my mind and only Gabriel can help me with that"

"And why can only he help you?"

"Because he is the only one who knows this style that I know of, plus with him helping I'm gonna finish this faster"

"And why do you have to finish this quickly, there isn't another tournament"

"I know that. But I promise I would help Gabriel in his quest"

"What quest?"

"The quest to find the missing pieces of his heart and soul, and maybe his love and family"

"Why did you agree to do that?" that quest looked like it could take years to solved, did that meant that she would be leaving? He wouldn't allow that.

"I didn't agree with anything, I was the one that made the promise! Why are you so interested on my and Hell-kun relationship?" why did he wanted to know all of this? Why did he care? Why now? These were the questions that were haunting the celestial mage head.

"Because I don't want you to leave and why are you calling him that!" shouted Natsu, he was sick of hearing that spirit name being said by her voice with such tenderness. He was the one who know her longer, he was the one that deserve to protect her not some demon bastard.

"Who says I'm gonna to leave, it may take months for my training to be complete, and we aren't just gonna start walking in any direction we will have to do some research first. And I calling him that because it fits him"

"But you will eventually leave and for what I guy you just met not even a month ago? He doesn't know anything about you, he is just playing with your heart to get what he wants, he…"

SLAP. Slapping the dragon slayer Lucy said "don't you ever say that again! Gabriel knows me better than anyone, and he would never play with my heart he knows better than to do that. And I may have only met him a month ago but to me, he is my best friend the only one that hasn't made me cry? Can you say that Natsu? No you can't, so please don't ever insult my friend again, because I don't like it when my partner tries to boss me"

Getting up, the celestial mage walked out of the room, falling to see the tear that escaped the dragon's slayer eye 'just a partner, not a friend …. Is this goodbye is this how it ends?' a crying Natsu thought looking at the now closing door. Had he lost his chance because of jealousy

WITH LUCY

She didn't remember for how long she was walking the only thing that she remember was that it wasn't enough. She needed to be alone right now but all she could see were people working or just talking. Spotting one of those smaller boats the ship had, she jumped inside one.

No one was going to find her here and she could finally be alone.

Thinking the conversation she had with the dragon slayer made her let a silent tear fall. She didn't wanted to say what she said; it was just an excuse to get mad with the fire mage really. Defending Gabriel was in a way the best well… way to let the feelings she was holding in her heart free.

Of course she was mad! The guy had asked her help for his date, not caring her feelings. Then he comes and tries to stop her for in the future to leave is side. She didn't know what she was going to do when Lisanna and Natsu got together, but being close to Natsu wasn't on her list.

So yeah maybe she just wanted a restart or a fresh start, she knew she would have it but dreaming wasn't a sin.

So now that she was trying to get away from Natsu, he started to get closer to her? What was he thinking? He had kissed Lisanna for god's sake. Yeah she knew about that, Lisanna had told Mira and the bartender thought she deserved to know. So why was he doing this right now, he didn't have her permission to broke her heart so why was he doing just that. Taking a deep breath Lucy tried to calm herself down whispering the words of a poem she had wrote she slowly sang:

"_You got me sippin' on something_

_I can't compare to nothing_

_I've ever known, I'm hoping_

_That after this fever I'll survive_

_I know I'm acting a bit crazy_

_Strung out, a little bit hazy_

_Hand over heart, I'm praying_

_That I'm gonna make it out alive_

_The bed's getting cold and you're not here_

_The future that we hold is so unclear_

_But I'm not alive until you call_

_And I'll bet the odds against it all_

_Save your advice 'cause I won't hear_

_You might be right but I don't care_

_There's a million reasons why I should give you up_

_But the heart wants what it wants_

_The heart wants what it wants_

_You got me scattered in pieces_

_Shining like stars and screaming_

_Lighting me up like Venus_

_But then you disappear and make me wait_

_And every second's like torture_

_Heroin drip, no more so_

_Finding a way to let go_

_Baby, baby, no, I can't escape_

_The bed's getting cold and you're not here_

_The future that we hold is so unclear_

_But I'm not alive until you call_

_And I'll bet the odds against it all_

_Save your advice 'cause I won't hear_

_You might be right but I don't care_

_There's a million reasons why I should give you up_

_But the heart wants what it wants_

_The heart wants what it wants [3x]_

_This is a modern fairytale_

_No happy endings_

_No wind in our sails_

_But I can't imagine a life without_

_Breathless moments_

_Breaking me down, down, down, down_

_The bed's getting cold and you're not here_

_The future that we hold is so unclear_

_But I'm not alive until you call_

_And I'll bet the odds against it all_

_Save your advice 'cause I won't hear_

_You might be right but I don't care_

_There's a million reasons why I should give you up_

_But the heart wants what it wants_

_The heart wants what it wants [3x]_

_The heart wants what it wants, baby_

_It wants what it wants, baby_

_It wants what it wants [2x]"_

And her heart against all reason still wanted the fire mage.

WITH NATSU

He always thought that crying was for weaklings and for people o gave up. But now he knew he was wrong, because these tears hurt more than every beating he had in his life together.

This feeling was the worst feeling he had ever felt. It was like is heart was ripped out of his chest. and yet he was still alive, but was he really living ? Without his sun without his heart.

He had finally understand what Lucy meant to him, but now, now … "it's too late"

And it's done I decided to break this chapter and to at least three others chapter, so this is the end of "missions and love discoveries part 1". Hope you like it.

So what do you think will happen now?

Will Natsu make things right?

Will Lucy let him in her heart?

Our will Lisanna mess things up again ?

Things are getting interesting, the key to heart is falling who will grabbed it?

Stay tuned for the next chapter, chapter 11 - missions and love discoveries part 2

Please review and comment

Sinaikai out


	11. Chapter11 mission love discoveries 2

So this is the last chapter till 2015, I know it's a long time to wait (not really). This will be slight different than the others because I feel the actual story is going to begin in this chapter and the next one.

This chapter will mostly focused Lucy'sand Natsu's point of view. New information will be shown and new question will be asked.

Secrets will be revealed and bonds maybe broken, how long can a person be hurt?

Hope you find out before it's too late

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail

Chapter 11 - missions and love discoveries part 2

A day had passed since Lucy, Natsu, Gabriel and Happy started their mission. And less than a day since a bond was broken. Silence was the king and loneliness the queen. And with them no sorry's were said and no talk was heard between Lucy and Natsu.

To the people who saw them it almost appeared they were playing some kind of hiding game with each other only. But the truth was that not even their shadows dare to touch the other.

When Gabriel had arrived at their cabin after "talking with the captain", he had found a sobbing Natsu who appeared to be on his dark world not even noticing Gabriel's presence.

Noticing the absence of his Hime, the former demon wasted no time searching for her.

He had found her a couple of minutes later, asleep on a saving boat. Her eyes were red and puffy and he could easily smell her tears. Slowly he took her in his arms, and gently rocked her back and forth, keeping her asleep the demon spirit went to their cabin.

As soon as he walked in there, the fire mage got up from his bed and glassing at the sleeping face of the celestial mage let out a silence sob and left the cabin. Happy follow him, but not before mumbling to Gabriel "Aye, there are fires not even a dragon can eat and be well"

That was the last time, Lucy and Natsu were in the same room during their boat trip. Gabriel had spend at least two hours with a sleeping Lucy on his arms, when she finally woke up it was a little passed midday, the celestial mage didn't wanted to eat so instead spend her time reading and studying the shadow style and the shadow magic. Gabriel said that the trip would take two days because of a storm on the sea, and so they had to wait at leat a day and a half before they arrived at the island.

The celestial mage didn't mind that not even a little, she knew that when they arrived she had to at least see Natsu, so she was gracefully for the time delay.

During her study, the young mage learned a couple of new things about the shadows. For example, she already knew that when summoning a shadow out of nowhere, the mage would need to give a small part of his or her magic to the shadow, if he wanted them to be more stronger. What she didn't know was that, once you do that it wouldn't cost anymore magic to summon that shadow, only mental strength. She also learn about the five types of shadows.

First you had the normal shadow or " Greys", this were the shadow you could summon without giving magic. They were usually used for easy combat or to scare your opponents withe the numerous of shadows you had mostly because they were the easiest to summon. They have grey eyes and their skills it just about everything range from low to medium.

Second there were the "Blind" shadows. They were five this name because they specialize in spying and robbery. And just like their name, people couldn't see them, they were blind to them. These shadows were all black, typical for a shadow, but unlike the other types od shadows, their eyes just like their teeth were pinch black.

Then there were the "Wind Walkers" . They were the fastest of the shadows, the mage would usually use them for retrieving missions or as messengers. They had yellow eyes and their hears looked like Elf's hears. For some reason all of them had a pocket watch on their chest, no one had ever learn why.

The next one were the "Unbreakables", as their name clue at they were almost impossible to break. These shadows where also called the fighters mostly because they were the strongest. A "Unbreakable" could easily destroy a diamond with his hands and lift a elephant with just a hand. The downside was that they weren't very smart. Their eyes were purple, and they could form a weapon with their arms, it was usually an hammer or an axe. Their body was also very large, fit for body to body combat.

Finally you had the "Heartless". These were the most feared of the shadows. They had red eyes, their hands had claws and on their backside rested a single tail that finished with what seemed the end part of a spear. They were used mostly for assassins and torture, but they could also fight and run pretty well.

A shadow mage could also capture the shadows of their opponents for a period of time, in that case the shadows were always "Greys".

The most powerful shadow mage could also upgrade their summon shadows making them stronger, faster, stealthier or deadly. Only them could do that, because it needed a lot of magic control just as it needed mind and body strength.

A peculiar thing that lucy learned about shadows, was that they didn't talk much, instead they prefered to mummed or to just not say anything at all.

Currently, Lucy could summon a "Blind" and a "Wind Walker", and at the same time 5 "Greys".

Gabriel had assured her that it could take months for some shadow mages to summon a single shadow. But the celestial mage was not satisfied with that, saying that she needed to get stronger to help her friends and to keep her promises. When she was all alone, the young mage write on her diary the events of these passing days.

When the first night had came, the door of their cabin opened and for a moment Lucy held her breath thinking it was the dragon slayer, only to let out the same breath when she saw a single blue cat,

Happy smiled a tiny smile before whispering "Good night Luchi, don't worry natsu wants to be alone so he will not come here" and with that the blue exceed went to his little bed.

A part of Lucy wanted to ask him how was the fire mage and if was feeling sick with the waves and boat movements, but the other part was saying that it was best this way. And so going to her bed, the young mage wished to sleep for once without dreaming about Natsu.

The trip for the fire mage was a little different from Lucy's. Right after leaving the cabin, the dragon slayer tried to get away from the celestial mage scent. The only problem was that he could still smell her, even on the end of the ship. It was the first time since he could remember that he truly hated having high senses. Not knowing what else to do, the fire mage choose the only way he knew to stop smelling Lucy's natural perfume, getting drunk. Asking the first person he saw the directions to the bar, Natsu started walking.

It was very difficult for him or any dragon slayer for that matter to get drunk, mostly because of their dragon characteristics. But a couple of drinks and his senses would be weakened. And that was what natsu was aiming at.

It was 13:30 when he entered the bar. Calling the bartender he asked "could you please give me a glass of fire whiskey"

The bartender only nodded once before grabbing a bottle from under the bar and pouring its contents on a glass. Giving it to Natsu and walking away.

The burning feeling trough Natsu's neck was lost to the fire dragon slayer. If anything the fact that it hurt, even only a little, show him that he was still conscious. And oh how he needed to know that, between the lain in his red eyes and his bleeding heart, the truth was that the dragon had more than enough reasons to wish he was asleep. Having the most horrible nightmare but still asleep.

Another glass and another sigh. Replaying the entire conversation between him and Lucy, he could only bang his head on the table.

Another glass. Why did he always talked before thinking? Erza was always punching him because of that, why couldn't he learn his lesson?

Another glass... Plus he let his feelings take over him. At the beginning he was only trying to have a simple conversation with his female partner, to maybe glue the pieces that were broken, but in the end...

Another glass. He lost more than he could possibly gain. And the worst was that he didn't know how to solve any of the problems.

Another glass. He guessed the best he could do now was to give it some time. Maybe when they arrived at the island, then he could apologize properly. He just didn't know how.

Another glass... He still had a date with Lisanna and he couldn't tell her of. Even if his decision was already taken. How can he say to her ? Hey sorry but I kind just realize I love Lucy, lest be friends ! Even he wasn't that dense... But then again ...

Another glass. By protecting Lisanna's heart he was slowly breaking Lucy's beyond repair. If that is, she loved him...

Another glass ... " The check please" to much drinking and his brain started to work to hard.

The bartender gave him the bill and without saying a word took the money and left. If it was another time, the dragon slayer would probably be mad, but right know he didn't give a damm.

Looking at the clock that was hanged in wall, Natsu saw it was 17:30 deciding he had enough of being there, he start walking.

'I should probably sleep elsewhere, Luce is mad at me so I think it would be best if we don't talk for a while, but I still have to get my things from the cabin' thought Natsu while walking to their cabin 'maybe she isn't there, with the alcohol I can't smell her but I can still hear if she is inside'

Arriving at the cabin, the fire mage tried to hear some kind of noise or sound from inside. Not hearing anything he opened the door slowly. Seeing that he was indeed alone, the young slayer started grabbing his stuff. Passing Lucy's bed, he saw something on the floor, deciding to grab it he saw it was Lucy's diary.

Curiosity beat him and he couldn't help but to open it on the last entry.

_Dear diary, _

_Things have been down right weird, crazy and most of all confuse as hell!_

_I thought that maybe things with natsu were starting to get better but I guess not. I always knew he liked lisanna but to put away my feelings for him and ask me for help to date Lisanna? _

_I mean isn't it obvious that I like him ? As he no idea of all the times I blushed when he hugged me ? How I get almost to the edge of passing out when he casually walks in my bedroom just because he doesn't like to sleep alone? _

_But I guess it couldn't be helped... I always knew he belonged with Lisanna , plus now that he kiss her there is no deny it, I lost the battle ._

_Even if i tell him something now it would be in vane, so I decided to move on, to stay friends with him and to try finding love with another person, maybe focus on my training first before searching for love..._

_And yet I know now its impossible to do that._

_When I thought I could stay friends with Natsu, he did something I wasn't expecting ... The way he talked he almost sounded like a jealous boyfriend ... I know weird right? And then I guess I got upset and left, but can you blame me ? _

_He gets to have what he wants with who he wants, and I can't do anything without his approving? _

_Gabriel is my friend I seeing him like my best friend really even if I only met him a little time ago he knows more about me then anyone else, more than Natsu..._

_And now I'm hiding from Natsu because honestly i don't know what to do when I see him ..._

_I guess that's it, till next time._

_Lucy Heartfilia_

"What !" Yelled a surprised dragon slayer.

No more friends ! They couldn't stop being friends he wouldn't allow it!

And he kissed Lisanna, she was the one who kiss him? Who told her that ?

Reading the diary only made him more confused and distraught. He knew now that Lucy had at least a crush on him. He was ecstatic with that, but at the same Natsu didn't know if that crush could grow into something more... For that he needed to do something, like show her love and caring.

But he couldn't do that now, not until he talk with Lisanna and by then it could be too late... 'Grr... Why can things be easier !' Thought the dragon slayer.

Deciding it was time to leave, Natsu carefully pit the diary on Lucy's bed and left the room. Right now he needed to find a new room to stay.

Walking to the boat reception he called the receptionist.

"What can I do for you Sr?" Came the voice of a young woman it was the receptionist.

"I would like to change cabins , I would like to stay on a single cabin" the fire mage normally said.

"okay I will see what I can do, would you mind give me your name?"

"I'm Natsu Dragnel"

The receptionist start looking trough the files a second later she said " you were in a three bed cabin, will your friends also be moving ?"

" No just me "

The woman gave him a small smile and said "can't sleep with their noise?"

"hmm?" Came the reply of Natsu. He didn't know what the woman was talking about, what noise?

"I mean, your friends must want to show their love for each other and in the process they forget you are there to. Young couples are usually quite loud" reply the receptionist with the same smile on her face.

It was like a click and gone trough Natsu's brain. 'she is saying Lucy and Gabriel are a couple?' Just then all around the room a "OH HELL NO !" Was heard.

"They are not a couple, they are just friends"

"Oh I see what's going on, don't worry Sr you will also find someone to be by your side"

"Could you please just give me another cabin?" Came the annoyed voice of the fire mage. His blood was boiling with anger, its that what Lucy and Gabriel seemed to be to other people ? A couple? He just wanted to sleep and to forget all of this shit about the demon bastard be with his partner.

"I'm sorry if I used you Sr here is the keys to the cabin number 65 its on the other side of the ship"

With a thank you the dragon slayer left the reception and went to his cabin, never leaving it during the boat trip.

Thoughts as to who told Lucy about his kiss with Lisanna and pictures of Gabriel and Lucy kissing plague his dreams. In the morning the bedroom would need to be replaced mostly because all the furniture was burned to the ground.

AT FAIRY TAIL GUILD

Master Makarov was finished reading some papers on his desk when Mirajane walked in.

"Master the people who request help to get rid of the clan thief's on Emerald island send us a letter saying that they will need more backup, they also said they would pay the double of their first payment." Said the bartender handing the letter to the master.

" I see... As natsu and the others arrive to the island?" Questioned Makarov

"No master they are still on the ship, they will get there more likely tomorrow afternoon" came Mira's reply

"Then tell the people we will send backup, but they will arrive a day or two later" said the master while looking at the letter

"Yes master, who will be going for backup?"

"Well the rest of team Natsu's of course, tell Erza, Gray and Lisanna they have a new mission"

"Do you think its safe to send them?" Said Mira unsure, of what would happen if Lisanna and Lucy get together.

"Don't my child, nothing wrong will happen, now go tell them the news" said Makarov while waving Mira of.

Mira bowed and left the room, she had news to delivered.

When the sound of a door closing was heard the master let out a sigh "I just hope I making the right decision"

After leaving her master's office, Mira started immediately searching for the rest of Natsu's team.

She found gray being hugged by Juvia, it seemed he was becoming more and more used to that.

Walking to their side, the bartender said "Gray master said to send you and Erza with Lisanna as backup for Natsu and the other"

Losing Juvia's hold on him the ice mage reply "what flame head screw up already?"

"No they will only arrive tomorrow, it was the people who made the request that asked for more people"

"okay then, I can't let Lucy all alone with Natsu, the flame head will burned her with all his fire drooling"

"I guess... Do you know where Erza is?"

"She is with Levy they are reading some kind of romance novel"

"Okay thanks Gray, and don't forget to use protection" said the bartender while smirking

"Yeah no problem... Wait what" came the ice mage reply, next to him lay a blushing Juvia mumbling things that oddly sounded like 'Gray-sama not I here please'

When the bartender found the scarlet mage and the bluenette she also found her sister who was playing cards with Wendy.

"Good you are both here, master decided to send you as backup for Natsu's mission, you are to leave immediately" said Mira.

Erza got up and said "I knew I shouldn't have let Natsu go with Lucy alone, come Lisanna we must go now"

"Yes we must Erza" said Lisanna while thinking 'just wait Natsu I will make you fall in love with me and forget all about that banshee celestial mage'

Things were starting to look good for the young mage...

UNKNOWN LOCATION

The dripping sound of something hitting the ground, was the only sound that could be heard inside the rock walls.

The sea was unusually silent and the night animals didn't dare to make a sound trough the island.

Pale feet could be seen walking outside the cave, white hands pierce through the night sky.A low whisper echoed trough the night. "The winds are changing a new prey is arriving, the time to feast is coming once more. " The owner of the voice look up to the sky and said " Another head hits the floor, its just waist and nothing more" walking inside the cave the shadow kick a skull that was on his way " how many times have I said to clean your rests"

Another voice was heard "Many times master... But they never learned, do you want me to punish them?" This voice was sultry and almost sensual.

"There is no need for that my beautiful slave, they will learned the hard way another time, now is time to feast and to prepare another hunting" said the male while caressing the cheek of the female

"As you wish master, I will start the preparations then"

With that the female left, leaving the male shadow to his thoughts and plans.

And its done, sorry the delay but with Christmas I was kind of busy.

Who is this person? What does he have to do with the island?

Will Lisanna broke the last bit of Natsu's and Lucy's bond?

Will I survive the night at my grandpa house?

All of this on the next chapter, chapter 12 - mission and love discoveries part 3

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year for all of my readers hope you have a good laugh.

Review and comment please its my Christmas gift...

Sinaikai out


	12. Chapter12 mission and love discoveries 3

So here is the new chapter hope you like it. Good beginning in 2015 it's what I hope for you guys. And please don't make stupid resolutions like I'm going to start a diet, instead do a crazy one like 'I'm going to hit ten hamburgers upside down' or something

DISCLAIMER: I don't own fairy tail (if I did I would use the money to buy milka Oreo every day and to buy tomorrow land just for me and my friends)

Chapter 12 - mission and love discoveries part 3

Emerald Island was a marvelous place, known by its beautiful gardens. They had all types of plants from roses to bonsais, all of them healthy and strong as they can be.

A strange but curious fact about the gardens was that they weren't made by human's hands. The truth was that when the first group of humans arrived at Emerald they were presented with the beautiful sight that remains until today.

No one knows how it all happen fully but there is an ancient story that has been passed since the beginning of times. The people named it the "Curse of the volcano".

It all began centuries ago, way before magic and mankind walked the earth, during the demons and the angel's time.

The now marvelous and full of Life Island was during that time a lifeless place full of volcanoes with just a few couple of wild animals and plants running around.

In their lived a demon whose name was Vulcon of the gorilla clan. He was as tall as the island volcanoes, his fur was the color of the ashes and is temper was explosive to say the least.

He had exiled himself from his clan, because he didn't agreed with his father's choices. His father was the clan's chief but also the clan strongest warrior, he had rule with wisdom and fairness trough the times, but 250 years ago during an ambush made by the panther clan, more than a quarter of their members were killed, and along them his mother.

After that his father became cold and distance only caring about future wars and battles, leaving only to kill.

Bat Vulcon was used as just another weapon on his father's belt, he was sent to a warrior's school, there he spend the rest of his childhood, training, learning and mastering the arts of battle and emotionless.

When his training was completed he was no more than a puppet, only serving his father and no one else. He killed, slaughter, burned and melted many villages and panthers camps all because his father say so. He didn't show mercy nor pity because he didn't know the meaning of those words. He only knew the meaning of killing and serving his king.

Centuries passed and the gorilla clan became powerful again, the panther clan who was reduced almost to hand full of members run away to the north mountains. And the gorilla king being satisfied with the result stop the war and retire to his palace bring with him his son, who by then knew nothing about being a prince only about being a killer machine.

Even so, in a very twisted way the king showed some pity towards his only son and ordered the most wise of the gorillas to teach him how to proper behave.

The teacher whose name was Orick was very surprise with the mental condition of the teen prince and requested to take him with him to his house on the west forest for a whole year.

The king wasn't sure about the proposal but when Orick claim it was the only way for the prince to truly learn how to fit in society again, the old king agreed.

So Vulcon was once again being push away from his home. The difference was that this time he wasn't being ordered to destroy something in fact he was ordered to create something.

During the time the prince spend in Orick's house, many things were learned and discovered, the most important being the emotions of Vulcon. Understanding the horrors and the abominations he had committed made the prince almost became insane. Every night he would be haunted being nightmares, and every day he would cursed with the voices of the children he had killed. It was then Orick offered a way to calm his ghosts and to achieve piece inside his heart. Thanks to his powers he could create statues of all the things that he was afraid of. So for four months Vulcon created and talk with his statues as if they were the demons and the families he harmed, asking for forgiveness and saying sorry like it was a mantra.

When the time for his staying had run out, the teen prince thanked the old teacher and left to his home, he was a new demon, a better demon.

When he arrived he was told by the guards his father was waiting for him on the throne room. Walking inside the room he found his father talking with a noble from the Lion clan, the only thing he heard was his father saying he would be much honored to give his son as the future husband of the princess of the lions. Immediately he yelled his refusal roaring and hitting his chest with his fists.

His father calmly walk to his son's side and said with the voice only a king could talk "you will do as I say boy or you will no longer be called my son nor a gorilla, remember what's your life purpose which is to serve me and your kingdom"

Maybe the puppet of a demon would blindly obey, but the new Vulcon would stand his ground and looking his father he said "then you are no longer my father nor my king as I'm no longer your son nor your servant"

The king was furious with his son indiscipline calling the guards he ordered them to pick Vulcon and to trough him to where he couldn't escape. The guards obeying their king grabbed the prince bit before they left the throne doors the king said on last sentence "I hope you live a long life my son and if not I hope you find that bastard teacher in the afterlife for he as displease me and he will pay the consequences"

Knowing that pleading for Orick life would be in vain, Vulcon only let a single tear fall.

The guards after days of searching founded a desert island surrounded by sea and far away from any kind of civilization. Dropping the former prince there, they left him but not before giving him his axe and shield plus a hammer and some rope, the oldest of the guards before leaving said "I hope you regain what you lost and that one day you returned to where you belong"

Vulcon only nodded not saying a word, when the night came he let his emotions out of his chest and roaring he cried for his fallen friend. His powers strike the whole island and in the morning seven volcanoes were created.

Their magma run through the island grounds as Vulcon's tears fall. Months after the island was the double of its previous size and Vulcon had finally stopped mourning.

Using the hammer and the axe he build a small house made all from rocks and wood. There is spends most of his days remembering his life and sins.

Sometimes he would go to the beach and build statues of was his way of relaxing. During those times he would hear a beautiful sound surrounding him, later he found out it was the song of a mermaid and the gorilla became curious about who was the face of the mermaid who had a voice just like the angels.

He tried to catch the mermaid, but he missed every time. He tried to write a letter on the sand but in the morning he would come and find the sand smooth because of the waves and no answer from the mysterious mermaid.

One day he decided to build a statue of a faceless mermaid, when he finished he wrote on the rocks beside the statue 'What's your name? Mine is Vulcon'

In the morning he found a shell next to the rock, in it was written 'my name is Oriana, nice to meet you Vulcon'

For months they talk this way and Vulcon had learn numerous of things about Oriana, her favorite foods, her favorite color, the way she thinks ... One day whoever the young mermaid asked a strange question 'do you like flowers?' She had asked. The former prince replied with a 'yes why'

The next day inside the shell was a box full of seeds and next to it was written 'your island needs more life it appears to be the refuge of some kind of evil'

At first Vulcon thought it was very odd, but after a awhile he decided to plant all of the seeds knowing that Oriana would like the surprise, at night he wrote on the rocks a small text it said 'I have done what you request for my sweet mermaid now I also have a request, please be here in the morning and let me see you even if only for a day"

That night Vulcon tried to stay awake but unfortunately was unable to do so. When the morning came he felt someone rubbing his cheek, when he opened his eyes he saw a vision he would always cherish in his heart. Next to him siting was Oriana smiling a beautiful smile, she was for the fire gorilla the epitome of perfection, with her midnight hair and brown eyes she could easily melt his stone heart. The way her hands gently brush trough his face made him almost lose it. His primal senses were screaming to take her as his, to make her his mate, to keep her only to himself and no one else. He was barely hanging on to his normal self. When Oriana moved her hand to his lips, he lost it. Grabbing her face with his hands, Vulcon kissed the young mermaid. This was not a gentle and sincere kiss, it was a kiss that promise many more and a kissed that burned with the passion of two lovers.

Oriana gave herself away as the kissed progressed and when she finally came to her senses she was laying on wood bed with a demon gorilla kissing her neck. Not wanting to be left behind, the mermaid push Vulcon on the bed and gently start a trail of kisses from his cheek to his chest.

The two lovers didn't exchange words because in truth it wasn't needed, and for all the remaining time of that day they made love showing how much they care for the other.

When the moon broke the black sky, the two lovers were laying on Vulcon's bed holding each other and hearing the others breathing.

Looking at the moon, Oriana moved away from her lover' arms and against her heart started to get dressed. Vulcon not knowing what to do could only watch as she dressed herself, when she was done he only muttered a word "why?"

Taking a deep breath the mermaid answered "it's time for me to go home, Vulcon I not just a mermaid, I'm one of Poseidon's daughters and because of that I have duties that I must do"

"Is this your way of saying goodbye then?"

"No my love but I cannot meet with you again soon, only when the summer comes and the moon his full can we meet again"

"What about our talks? Will the cease too?"

"Now that you made me your mate we will be able to communicate even if we are different ends of this world, unfortunately when we are talking to the other we became still and my father would notice that"

"Then I will talk to you only at night when no and can notice us, but please my love talk to me whenever you need because I will forever be at your disposal"

With that the former prince kissed the mermaid princess, it was a brief one because the princess left him in the middle diving into the ocean.

Since that day, Vulcon made himself busy by building gardens with the seeds his love had brought him, sometimes he would found new types of seeds and at night he would thank Oriana for the gifs.

Centuries passed and the former prince grew tired of the loneliness he lived in. One day he made a small boat with the wood of the numerous of trees he had on his now giant gardens. He decided to see how the things in his former home were. When he told Oriana his plans, the princess became worried for her lover asking him to be careful and to return to the island if harmed.

Vulcon promise that if he didn't return to the island in ten years then he would be dead and the mermaid princess could marry someone more fit to be her husband. The princess agreed with Vulcon's promise only that she would never marry another man in her life.

And so Vulcon went to his former home. When he arrived he learned that his father had passed away and that the throne was now being disputed by the strongest of the gorillas.

Deciding he had enough with the way his clan was growing to became, the former prince made himself known and with his axe defeated every single one of his opponents. The people roared with happiness and chants of 'the prince is back' were heard for many days.

But Vulcon knew that it would be a long way before the old ways were broken and the new teaching could be reached, so for nine years he stayed in his clan making changes and bringing the honor of the gorilla to its greatest.

When ten years had passed just like he promised, the now chief of the gorilla clan went to his former prison and there by the beach waited for his mermaid.

But instead of her he found a letter next to him. Opening the letter he read his contents:

_My beloved Vulcon I tried to fight my people ways for so long that the nobles started to notice my new emotions. They discovered I was no longer pure, when they asked who was the one I had mated with I refused to tell them your name, and so they asked for a punishment to be brought to me. _

_My father while being mine, is also the king of the sea and even against his will he had to follow the rules of my people. _

_So as to punish me, I was stripped of my royal title and thanks to a curse cast by one of the oldest mermaids I no longer have my tail nor can I breath under water and I am forbidden to swim on the sea ever again. I am no longer a mermaid._

_I understand if you no longer want me for now I just a shell of what I once was, just know that I will always love you and if you still want me, I'm at your old house waiting..._

_With love,_

_Oriana_.

Vulcon didn't waist a second after reading the letter, running with all his might he arrived at the house in record time. Kicking the door opened the chief of the gorillas looked around trying to find his lover, when he saw her she was laying on their bed asleep with fresh tears running through her eyes.

That day Vulcon vowed to never let someone make his lover cry for he would die if that happen. They would spend an entire month inside the house without coming outside and during that time Vulcon would show how beautiful and precious Oriana was to him, over and over again...

When the former mermaid was feeling better, Vulcon asked the question every man is never prepared to ask 'will you marry me'. Of course Oriana accepted and a year later the bells on the gorilla's church were playing.

Vulcon had announced to all of his family and people that a new reign was beginning and that the clan would grow with prosperity and with good will, for the gorillas were no longer destroyers but builders.

Vulcon and Oriana ruled for centuries and just like the outcast prince had promise the gorilla clan had grown not only on number but in wisdom.

Even being the rulers, every year Vulcon and Oriana would go to the island and spend a week there, isolated from the world, remembering their time there and creating new ones.

When Vulcon felt his time was near, he alone took a trip to the island and there hide his axe and secret treasure only he and Oriana knew about.

Legend says it's still there waiting to be found out... But only the ones who would been deemed wordy by the island itself would find it.

"It's a beautiful story don't you think Happy?" came the voice of Lucy

"Aye, but it needs more fish!" happily shouted the blue cat.

"You are always thinking about fish, aren't you?"

"Of course! Fish is the fooooddd of the gggggggooooooddddddsssss!"

"Only if you are a cat!"

"Nope everybody likes fish!"

"Why are talking about fish now?" questioned Lucy while adverting her eyes to Gabriel.

The former demon could only sigh and said "we are waiting for Natsu to finish paying the hotel rooms so we can go to the mayor's office and asked for the rest of the mission details"

"Hmm that's why… why is the moron taking so long!" argued Lucy, the island was beautiful and in another time she wouldn't miss the opportunity to see all the sights, but now all she wanted to do was to finish this mission and to return to Magnolia were she could be alone with her thoughts and detached from the fire slayer. After thinking a lot she concluded that she needed some time off from him, mostly to prepare herself about the new relationship they would have, friendship sure, very close friendship just like they had? Not a chance, she don't wanted to be murder by Lisanna.

"It's not my fault the receptionist didn't have change for my bills! And why are you so at the edge Luce, you need to calm down" said the fire slayer. After spending the entire trip alone, he to his surprise thought about ways to reconnect Lucy's and his bond, the answer? Behave like he always does and hope things go back to normal. They couldn't get worse so he didn't had nothing to lose, did he?

"Who are you telling to calm down? I'm calm!"

"Really? Then why are you frowning, did you know that doing that only makes you older, you will get white hairs and started to becoming an old lady"

"Do you have a dead wish Natsu? Because I'm no genie but I sure as hell will grant your wish if you don't shut up!"

"Take it easy granny you know you can't force yourself" said Natsu while faking concern for the celestial mage

"That's it prepare to die salamander!" said before yelling "Lucy kick!"

Sending the fire dragon through the streets down, the celestial mage fail to notice the smile that grow on the dragon slayer's mouth.

MAYOR'S OFFICE

After waking up an unconscious Natsu and finding something to eat, Lucy, Gabriel, Natsu and Happy found themselves at the doors of the Emerald island mayor's office.

"Gabriel as your master and friend I'm asking you to knock Natsu out is he behaves badly during the meeting okay?" politely asked Lucy while looking at Gabriel's eyes.

"Your wish is my command, Hime" answered the demon spirit while bowing.

"Hey I'm not that bad! Luce call of your spirit!" shouted Natsu

"You are right you are not bad you are worse, now stop shouting and show some respect!"

Before the fire slayer could reply to Lucy's, the doors of the office open. Trough then walked a male form. The mayor was probably in his late forties with his slight grey hair that barely reach his hears, even though he had a very firm posture proper of a boss or a ruler. He had honey eyes and as he walked to Natsu and the others side his mouth moved to form a smile, almost like a father would to his children.

"Welcome to Emerald Island, you must be the mages we request, well the first group but still it's a great pleasure to meet you. My name is Oz just like the wizard but without the magic and I'm the mayor of this island"

The others smile at the mayor, and one by one introduced themselves.

"I'm Natsu Dragnel and don't you forget it!"

"Aye I'm Happy and I like fish"

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia and all I hope is to do a good job"

"My name is Gabriel and I'm Hime-sama's weapon and shield"

The mayor shook the hands of the males and kissed the hand of Lucy "Now that the introduction are over would you mind coming with me to my office, we have much to discuss and little time to do so"

Entering the office each member seat on an empty chair that was in front of the mayo's desk. The mayor himself seat in the chair behind the desk, taking a deep breath he said "As you know we have requested your assistance to get rid of a group of outlaws that are attacking our homes, the thing you don't know is that the problem got bigger"

"How so?" inquired the celestial mage

"In the beginning it was just small robberies a couple of farm animals disappearing, but now they started to kidnap children and youngsters and the worst is that no one can fight them. That was the reason why we requested your guild to send us more aid"

"Wait you requested another team, we didn't know about that! Who are the ones that were send as backup?" shouted Natsu while dodging a shadow knife the Gabriel send, the former demon wasn't joking when he said he would blindly obey Lucy's orders.

"I supposed you were already on your way here to know that, yes I requested another team they are supposed to arrive this night or at worse tomorrow morning, as to what are their names I think it was, Gray Fulbuster, Lisanna Strauss and Erza also known as Titania"

"Aye the rest of Natsu team is coming, that means that the job will be a piece of cake" happily said Happy (A/N it's only me or it's fun to right that. Happy is always Happy)

"So you know the rest of the mages, well that good. Do you have any more questions about your mission?"

"Yes, could you please tell us where were the attacks located, the families of the missing children and youngsters and a map of the island?" asked Lucy, she wasn't upset with the fact Lisanna would be here at any moment in fact she saw it as a way to be a part of Natsu. A thing she had learned was that mission always come first and she wouldn't risk the lives of others peoples just because she was having a personal problem.

"All of what you asked will be provided to you, now if you excuse me I have another meeting I must attend to. I hope for my people and yourselves you succeed on your quest" With that Mayor Oz left the office.

Lucy, Natsu, Happy and Gabriel all agreed that it would be best to wait for the rest of team Natsu before starting the mission. So while waiting they decided to go to the beach near the port, this way they could see the ship with the others arriving and while waiting they could relax or training.

In Lucy's training was the one she chose. She was currently trying to fight three of Gabriel's shadows while using the shadow style with her daggers. The daggers were giving to her by Gabriel, he told her it was the same daggers he had used during his own training, when she achieved better results in her training she would be given another set. The celestial mage didn't mind the daggers she had, in fact she thought they were beautiful, the handler was purple and in hock kind of way, the blade was smooth but deadly and it almost look like a teeth of Giant wolf. Knowing who had giving it to her, she wouldn't be surprised if it was really a wolf tooth.

The training was going fairly well, the shadows were 'wind walkers' so the purpose of this training was flexibility and speed.

One of the shadows tried to kick her from behind but thanks to her reflexes, Lucy dodge it and with her dagger punch the shadow in the head. Just as this was happening another shadow threw a spear in her direction. Spinning around the young mage moved out of the way while using her daggers as razors and cutting the closest shadow to shards.

The fight continued as Gabriel look at her form and gave her a few pointers on how the get better.

Watching the fight was Natsu who couldn't believe his partner could move like that. To him she look like a dancer in fact the whole fight look like a deadly dance routine. He wanted to know what more had she learned and what else could she do, he always knew she was strong nut know she was showing it to the world. He didn't know how long he stood still watching the fight as if he was in a trance, he only knew it wasn't long enough.

Just as he was about to return to his watching a boat bell was heard, unwilling his trail of thought was broken as Lucy stop fighting and said "I guess the others arrived tonight as the Mayor had said, come on Natsu move your butt or do you want me to tell Erza that the reason why we didn't find them sooner, was because of you"

Immediately Natsu paled like never before "There is no need for that! Come on Luce hurry!" grabbing Lucy's hand, the fire mage started running like there was no tomorrow. Gabriel and Happy who were left behind could only sigh "I guess we should also move out my little blue friend" "Aye I guess so"

AT THE PORT

Erza and the others were exiting the boat when a yellow and pink blur almost smash against them.

Following that was a "why did you hit me Luce!"

And a "next time think before grabbing me and jolt running like you were Spidy Gonzales"

"Who the Hell is that guy"

"Don't you watch TV? Did you even had a childhood?"

"In case you forget I grow up with a dragon, watching TV wasn't exactly our way of passing the time"

"Then what did you do? Build castle made of fire?"

"I'm not going to discuss my childhood with a former spoiled princess"

"Do you what to die salamander, call me again that name I dare you"

"What spoi…"

"Natsu stop talking before I make you, and Lucy could you please explain what's going on" came the threating voice of Titania

Turning around Lucy and Natsu could only wonder for how long were the others watching them, deciding to answer her friend question Lucy said " we were only joking around no need to get violent, weren't we Natsu?"

"Yeah yeah, we were only playing with each other no need to kill me"

"In that case, Lucy did you guys started the mission" came the reply of Erza

"Actually no, we decided that it would be best if we all made a plan together it appears things have become more dangerous"

"We have heard. At first I thought flame head here had burned the island while sleeping" said Gray

"Who the fuck I you calling a flame head you walking Popsicle" shouted Natsu launching a punch at Gray, in matter of seconds they were fighting.

Ignoring them Lucy went to Erza and Lisanna "hope you had a good trip, it's good to see you guys again"

"The same for you Lucy" "yeah sure" said Erza and Lisanna

Just then Gabriel and Happy came walking to their side. The spirit demon went to his master side and asked "do you want me to stop their fighting Hime?"

"If you don't mind Gabriel, but don't harm them we need them for the mission"

"As you wish Hime" with that Gabriel summoned five shadows that arrest the ice and fire mages with their shadow chains.

Lucy looked at then with sparkling eyes "you need to teach me how to do that Gabriel!"

"I will Hime you just need to train more"

Erza who was hearing their conversation couldn't help but to ask "how exactly as your training been doing Lucy?"

"Good I guess, I still need to learn a lot but summoning shadows it's becoming less draining. The fighting style however is going at a slow pace" softly replied the celestial mage.

Lisanna smirk an almost invisible smile thinking that her rival was beneath her when it came to strength. Gabriel on the other hand didn't missed the smirk and immediately said "I must disagree with you Hime, you are progressing very well on your fighting style, your moves are very flexible and fluid, in a couple of weeks if you keep progressing this way you will be incorporating your wimp on the style I have no doubt of that"

"You are always too kind Hell-kun"

"I'm only speaking the truth Hime, but if you don't believe me then ask Natsu for his opinion, he was watching you very focused when you were practicing with my shadows"

Natsu who had only now escaped the shadows, looked ate Gabriel and said "I heard my name, what are you talking about?"

"Gabriel was just telling us the progress Lucy has been making in her training" replied Erza while helping Gray out of his shadows hold.

The dragon slayer smiled a big smile and said "you need to see her! She is awesome, the shadows were almost attacking her at the same time and she didn't even flitch, she just moved and turned their attacks on them"

"That's the purpose of this style, because I don't have much physical strength I need to take advantage of my opponents fails" lightly blushing Lucy said, she dint like to be the center of everybody attention especial when she felt somebody was trying to kill he with their eyes.

"That's all great and stuff, but can we go to the hotel now, I'm starving, plus I think fire breath needs a bath" lazily said the ice mage

"I think it's best if we do so, the night is becoming darker and we don't need any more problems" replied Erza before Natsu could say something to Gray.

With that all of them went to the hotel.

AT THE HOTEL

After checking in and paying for the rest of the bedrooms, team Natsu decided to hangout on Erza and Lisanna's room. Erza was watching Lucy and Gabriel play a game of checkers while eating a slice of cake. Gray and Natsu were playing a game of cards, and Lisanna was just watching them while playing with Happy's fur.

The celestial mage let out yet another sigh, it appeared to be almost impossible to defeat her spirit in this fairly easy game. They were playing for an hour or so and the most she succeeded to do was to tie with him twice.

"Dammit I lost again. Gabriel I don't care you had centuries to practice with your shadows, this is not possible"

"Hime but you are getting better at this, plus you have to remember that the key to this game is patience and persistence"

"I guess… can we play another game maybe one when we have to do others things?"

"Hmm I guess we could train your acting skills, with that you will be able to be better on the assassin way of life"

"And what do you have in mind, I mean I can't just go and torture somebody"

"True that would be most unfortunately, then perhaps you would like to play a game of poker?"

"Now that's a game we can play and not be arrest for. But with only two it's not much fun"

"We could summon our shadows Hime, that way you would be training also your mental stamina"

"You always have great ideas hell-kun" said Lucy while smiling a wicked smile. She didn't know why but somehow the idea of playing a game where she could be another person excited and at the same time confused her.

The former demon saw his master face and calmly said "as I have said before Hime it's normal that with time your personality will change a little, mostly because to control shadows and to perform their magic you must first understand their own personalities. As you studied when you create a new shadow you are taking a bit of a soul personality most of the times it's the part that the soul less used. What it's most likely happen to you is that one of your shadows has a gambler personality and is itching to play and as a result you also want to play"

"Even so it's still weird"

"With time you will get better at controlling and separating your emotions of your shadows"

"I guess…"said Lucy. Looking at her demon spirit's eyes she saw understanding and before she knew it she was smiling again "the lets play" summoning two shadows, a 'wind walker' and a 'blind' , she turned to Erza and said "do you mind being the dealer"

The scarlet woman just put her cake to the side and said "not at all, but I would like to also be able to play if you don't mind"

"The more the better" came the happily voice of Lucy. Without really thinking about what she was doing, the celestial mage turned to Natsu and the others and said "hey do you guys want to play poker with us?"

"Yeah why not, sure Lucy" said Gray

"Great idea Luce!" said Natsu

"Yeah Lucy well thought" replied Lisanna

"Aye can we bet fish" cheerfully said Happy

"Okay but because we are 11 we will play poker with pair okay, happy would you mind being in a team with a shadow?"

"No Luchi!"

"Okay then please chose your partner"

In the end the pairs were, Erza and Gray, shadow with shadow, Lisanna and Natsu, shadow with shadow, Lucy and Gabriel and shadow with Happy. Gabriel made a shadow just like happy to be the cat's partner it even hummed 'Aye'.

They began and it was like instead of friends playing with each other, they were strangers that just wanted to win at any cost.

Glares and poker looks adorned the faces of most of the players. The shadows had all the same unreadable look and Lucy thought that they were only doing that just to piss of the other players.

Erza and Gray were silently talking to each other, stopping to bet or in Gray's case smugly smirk at Natsu.

Natsu and Lisanna were also whispering to each other while looking at their hand. Lisanna and somehow during the game seat on the dragon slayers lap, for a moment you could see a light blush appearing on the fire mage face but with a quick shake of his head, it was gone and a glare present itself in his place.

The duo of Lucy and Gabriel were perhaps the weirdest one. The celestial mage was leaning against the spirit shoulder and at the same time she was humming a low tune. The former demon was also behaving in an odd way, looking at his opponents he would sometimes sneak quick picks at Lucy. Their cards were in the celestial mage hand, which was laying on the table palm down. Gabriel had his own hand on top of hers and just like Lucy hummed a tune he would draw circles and others shapes on her hand.

To the other players they look like a couple playing, but the truth was that all of that was just an act and that the simple gestures were in reality a code to communicate with one another without the others notice.

The game continued through the night and in the end it was surprisingly the pair of Gabriel shadows who won the game. Lucy blame the fact that they were infected with wolf spirit personality, but end up laughing when one of the winners look at her and then at Gabriel and bent much like the demon spirit would do.

Gray start joking around singing with his most girly voice "Natsu and Lisanna siting in a tree, G!" when the dragon slayer jumped on top of the ice mage with the intent of knocking him to dreamland, Gray smiled a wicked smile and loudly said "okay, I will stop messing with you lighter head… instead I will mess with Lucy"

"Don't you dare Gray" said Lucy while getting up from the ground

"But it's so fun! Look, Gabriel and Lucy siting on a tree, G!"

"I fail to see what's the fun in that, why would it be fun for me and Hime to kiss?" Gabriel said unsure

"Hell-kun this is just a way for humans to mess with our friends, it means that we are saying that they are a couple" explained Lucy while glaring at Gray

"Then why was Gray saying that about us?" questioned Gabriel, he and Lucy weren't a couple so why was the ice mage saying that, 'I will never understand humans' thought Gabriel

"Gray was just being a smartass don't mind him. Now I think is time for all of us to retire for the night, tomorrow we will need to think of a plan to catch the bandits so we will have to at our full capacity" said Erza not leaving room for argument.

Lucy got up and saying goodnight left the room, follow by Gabriel.

Gray, Natsu and Happy also left Ezra's room, when they arrived at their own Gray quietly asked "So Natsu I knew you liked Lisanna, finally get the gets to ask her I see"

"What are you talking about Gray?" asked the fire mage faking surprise, 'you doesn't know about the date does he?' thought Natsu

"Don't try to make yourself look more stupid, I'm talking about your date with Lisanna"

"How do you know about that?"

"Juvia told me, before we had to leave"

"And who the hell told Juvia, this was meant to be a secret" whispered/shouted Natsu, he wasn't liking what he was hearing not one bit

"I think it was Mirajane who told Juvia, my guess is that Lisanna decided to tell the news to her sister and then things just flew out of proportion, you know it's near impossible to hide something from the guild"

"I know that, but I asked Lisanna to keep things a secret for a reason"

"And pry tell what's the reason flame breath"

"I just wanted to be sure before saying something to the rest of our friends. I just didn't wanted to rush thing and to screw up like always"

"So let me see if I understand this, for the first time in your life you actually thought before acting? Now I see it all" laughing gray look at the serious look on the other mage and sigh "my advice it's to not get mad about the whole situation, girls like to show what's theirs so its natural Lisanna wanted to show you of"

"But I'm not Lisanna's, we aren't even a couple yet"

"But you are thinking about it aren't you?"

"I guess… it's just … I don't know"

"Ah I see, so you aren't sure of your feelings then. I understand now why you wanted to keep things a secret… but Natsu you need to decide which one you want before you lose both"

"How do you know about that?"

"Please is written all over your face, plus if I had to guess who the other girl is I would say its Lucy" taking the silence from Natsu as a yes Gray carry on "look I'm not expert or anything but my recommendation is to think what you feel when you are around each one and decide who makes you feel more loved and happy"

"Gray thanks for your advice I mean it" said a since dragon slayer

"Whatever…" said Gray while resting on his bed, before closing his eyes whoever he added "just move fast, your aren't the only one who likes sweet celestial blondes, I mean there is Loke, then Sting, possibly Gabriel, then there was this oth…."

"I get it just shut up" came the yell from the fire slayer, he would spend his night dream about Lucy going on different dates with the other guys …

UNKNOWN PLACE

"Master it appears you were correct, these new mages are very unique, they have a celestial mage, an dragon slayer, the famous Titania, an ice user, an strange white haired mage who I can sense is quite powerful and an exceed" finished the voice of a female

"My sweet Vall I thought you told me they were seven, you only told me about six of them" the master said while caressing the cheek of the now named Vall

"The last one isn't a mage master but a spirit, whoever I couldn't find anything about him"

"Hmm so we have a mystery on your hands, that's just makes things easier" getting up from his seat the master start walking "you said there was a celestial mage there… celestial mages are known to be able to open doors that are not from this world, perhaps this mage would prove to be useful for our little treasure hunt " walking a bit more the master found himself in the open, looking at his slave once, he said before turning his eyes to the moon in the sky "Dear Vall please go tell the others that today there will be no hunting we have different bottles to choose plus I need to talk to all of our group"

Vall only nodded and bowed saying "your words shall be passed master Telbur"

Feeling the wind on his face Telbur smirked a wicked smile and whisper in a low voice "soon the treasure of Vulcon will be mine, I just need to keep the entrance to the tomb open, nothing a bit of pure blood can't fix." The night sky was dark with only a start and the moon shining, tracing a strange drawn in the sky Telbur sigh "Just a little more time and I will have the artifact, I will not disappoint father again, his wish will be done"

The single start in the sky seemed to become less and less visible, as Telbur started to murmur almost like a mantra

"They say Angels are liars that lived in the sky

All bastards, who believed in God's lie

They swore to protect the pure from the fall

Forgetting the ones who didn't had a chance at all

That there was one who decided to be a true knight

And end up being cursed to forever leave in the night

So he moved to ground were fire runs wild

And the ones without a chance, ruled far more than a mile

His true name was forgotten in the mouth of the wind

For Satan didn't let anyone know what was once part of him

He just wanted to live in what he had learn to be peace

With the ones that were called the evil and the one he couldn't miss

But god didn't like the new kingdom that was starting to rise

So he order his children to finished the little mice

Nine were sent to bring the fallen knight

But he proved to be just like a growing night

But please don't be scared for the nine hadn't given up their father's request

Believe me for I'm Telbur the one who doesn't need any rest"

When Telbur was finished he pulled a necklace with a white chain and the number one in roman writing from his pocket and put on his neck.

He would be the one who would find and kill Satan, for too long have he and his brothers been searching for the curse angel. But now he had a lead and nothing would stopping him from completing the quest. So a couple of souls would be sacrificed in the process, all would be wordy to prove his father he was the best of his sons.

IN THE MORNING WITH NATSU AND THE OTHERS

The day in Emerald Island was starting to appear, the birds awake from their oh so light sleep were singing a beautiful tune while flying, in the sky were slowly appearing various white clouds who seemed to form different forms and shapes. All around the island the waves dance at the sound of the wind, peace and quiet were the rulers of the morning and Th...

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A WALKING LIGHTER, YOU FROZEN PIECE OF SHIT!" Shouted Natsu while punching Gray in the face.

"DO YOU SEE ANOTHER FIRE MORON IN THE AREA" replied Gray kicking Natsu in the stomach

"DO YOU WANNA GO ICE PRINCESS"

"AFTER YOU PINKY"

But like always before the real fight could begin, Erza knock the two mages out with her sword.

Lisanna went to check Natsu and Lucy just sighed yet another sigh, this was routine and it seemed it didn't change even after the time she didn't stay with Natsu's team.

"Erza where do you wanna discuss the plan?" Asked Lucy

"I don't know, maybe a quiet and desert place do you know a place like this?"

"Well, we didn't have much time to explore the city but I guess one of the gardens must be similar to what we want"

"You are probably right, didn't the mayor give you a map"

"You are right he did" pulling the map from her backpack she started to search for a nice place to plan their quest.

Gabriel who had been listening to Erza and Lucy's conversation looked at the map and pointed at a specific place "Maybe here Hime, it's a garden full of cactus and other desert plants so people will not be coming to bother us"

"You are right Hell-kun, people normally prefer to go to the more tropical gardens"

"Then its stele we will be going to the desert gardens" finished Erza before turning to Lisanna" would you mind waking them up we need to move"

Lisanna nodded and said to Natsu and Gray "Guys is time to wake up, we need to go to the gardens"

The boys moved a little bud didn't wake up. Lisanna tried again "Natsu Gray I made cake"

In a second the boys were up with a yell of "Where is the cake!"

"There is no cake sorry we just needed for you to wake up" smiling Lisanna said

"So there is no cake" pouted Natsu

"Natsu stop pouting already we will get cake later" said Lucy

"Promise Luce" said Natsu while using his best puppy dog eyes.

"Promise, now we need go to the desert gardens"

"Okay, hey Gray wanna make a race" eagerly said the dragon slayer

"Why not? I love to see your defeated face "smugly said the ice mage

"In your dreams" said Natsu before starting to run with Gray after him

A couples of minutes later and the group was on the desert gardens. Lucy pulled the map with the rest of the information that the mayor had given them.

"There were seven kidnappings, all of the missing are under age and five of them are under the age of twelve" started the celestial mage.

"It cannot be a coincidence, there must be something that connects the missing" said Erza looking at the pages with the information

"Maybe child slavery?" Said Lisanna

"It could be..." Pondered Erza

"We should make teams and interrogate the families of the missing children and teens" replied Gray

"I stay with Luce" happily shouted Natsu grabbing the celestial mage hand

"I will go with Natsu and Lucy" said Lisanna smiling an almost fake smile

"Then me, Gray and Happy will team up" Erza say pointing to the ice mage and the blue cat "I suppose Gabriel will stay with you Lucy?"

"Actually I haven't been in my realm in the last few days, so I if my Hime doesn't mind I will return to my home for an awhile" said Gabriel while looking at his master eyes and bowing.

"I don't mind Hell-kun but please rest and don't start to worry about me, okay"

"That I cannot promise, but I will try" with that the former demon disappeared between a smoke cloud

"Then it's settled, we will be going to the children's families and you guys will take the other families. We will get together in the afternoon to discuss what we discovered" ordered Erza leaving the gardens with her team.

Natsu looked at Lucy and Lisanna and scratching his head said "So I guess we better start then, hmm?"

"We should start with the last teen to be kidnapped... Mary Puppet, she lived with her mother and father on house near the gardens of the north, we should take only ten minutes to reach the house "Lucy suggested while looking at the pages with the information

Taking both of Lucy's and Lisanna's hands, the dragon slayer start running through the gardens, shouting "Let's go!"

Just as Lucy had said, it didn't take more than ten minutes to arrive at their destination.

In front of them was a light yellow house with a small garden on the front. The windows were open and you could see a brown haired woman shaking a carpet in one of them.

Lisanna walked in front of the window and gentle started to say "Hmm, excuse me are you Ms. Puppet?"

The woman looked at Lisanna and the others and smiled replying "Yes I'm. My apologies but I don't know you or your friends for that matter"

"We are the mages that were send to investigate the group of bandits that it's terrorizing the island" answered Lisanna

The smiley face of Ms. Puppet was replaced by a downcast look, she tried in vain to keep the tears from falling but a single one escaped her eye and rolled through her face "so your are here because of my Mary. Please come in the door is open, I'm sure you want to ask questions about that tragic day"

The group of mages followed Ms. Puppet request and entered the house. Ms. Puppet was in the leaving room next to the front door, she had what seemed like a jar with lemonade and some cookies, putting them on a table next to the couch she said "please serve your selves, I'm going to call my husband, he is in the backyard fixing some broken chairs"

As soon as Ms. Puppet left the room Lucy turned to Natsu and said "you can only eat one cookie. We are here to ask questions not to devour their food supply"

Strangely Natsu nodded and said "don't worry Luce, I will be good"

"I'm always worrying about you Natsu, you are like a walking trouble magnet" Lucy said smirking

"Hey! I'm not that bad, I'm just a little easy distractive that's all" a pouting dragon slayer said

"You know that pouting doesn't work on me so stop doing that"

"That's because you are hanging out with Gabriel too much, he is a walking ice cube, no wonder you are starting to became colder"

"I resent that! I'm not starting to became colder and Gabriel is not and ice cube, he can be very sweet when he wants to"

Not wanting to be left out Lisanna joined the conversation "Lucy I can I ask you a question?"

Focusing her attention on the younger sister of Mirajane and ignoring the still pouting dragon slayer Lucy replied "sure, what is it? '"

"Are you and Gabriel an item?" innocently asked Lisanna

"Wait... What? Me and Gabriel? Of course not, we are just friends that's all" franticly answered the celestial mage.

"Really? It's just that yesterday you were very closed during the poker game"

"That was just a strategy to keep you guys distracted"

"But still you didn't seemed to be doing it against your will, you looked almost natural"

"I've been practicing my acting skill for a while now, so I guess I'm improving in that area"

Pretending she didn't heard Lucy reply, Lisanna continued "plus he is very protective of you, and doesn't he sleeps in your house'"

"Yes that's true, but we are not a couple, me and him are just best friends nothing more nothing less"

"But th…"

Before she could continue with her little interrogation, Natsu cut Lisanna of saying "we are here to interrogate the family not each other, plus Ms. Puppet is walking to here right now, I can smell her scent getting closer. So if you want to play twenty questions with each other please do another time"

The two girls nodded and Lisanna murmur a weak 'sorry'.

Unknown to them the fire slayer was burning with rage inside, he had been able to keep his cool for most of the day, hell he even had been trying to be polite and to not rush things like he always does. But the way Lisanna talked about Gabriel and Lucy, made him want to punch something and the worst was that once again he didn't know a hundred percent why.

Luckily for him, Ms. Puppet and Mr. Puppet arrived before the conversation could proceed.

"So Ms. and Mr. Puppet could you please tell us what exactly happened the day your daughter disappeared?" Lucy asked

Mr. Puppet took a deep breath and started "Well it was just another Sunday afternoon, nothing weird or suspicious had happened during the morning. We were at the Rose garden, my Mary loved to smell the roses while she was painting, she loved to paint you know" sniffling a little Mr. Puppet carry on "all of a sudden a very bright light made us blind, a strange shadow appeared from the light and grabbed my daughter hand, me and my wife tried to stop him, but we were also being restrained, as the light dimed so the strangers and my daughter disappeared"

"Could you describe us the shadow or the others thugs" questioned Lisanna

"We couldn't see the shadow, only that he was very tall. But the others who restrain us, were very paled and strong, their faces were covered by a white mask and we could only see their eyes, they were both yellow" replied Ms. Puppet

"Did they say anything?" this time it was Natsu who asked the question, Lucy was writing something on her notepad while paying attention to the answers of the father and the mother.

"Yes, we heard one of the thugs whispering to the other 'another pure, she will help keep door open' we don't know what could significate but maybe you can understand it better than us" Mr. Puppet said

Lucy stopped writing on her notepad and said in a quiet voice "This is the last question, your daughter was 16 wasn't it? Do you know if she was still a virgin?"

"I don't know how things work in your town, but in here 16 years old girls are certainly virgins!" an almost upset Mr. Puppet said

"I'm sorry to question your daughter virginity, but it may be important for the investigation and I just wanted to be sure" politely said Lucy.

"I also apologize for my behavior I'm just a stress out with this situation, I haven't see my Mary in almost four days I just want you to find my baby girl that's all" a slightly calm Mr. Puppet said

"I understand, if you don't mind we will leave now, we still need to interrogate more families" saying that Lucy closed her notepad and got up from the couch. Lisanna and Natsu said goodbye to the family and joined Lucy outside.

When they were out of the Puppet's house Lisanna asked Lucy "why did you asked the last question?"

"I have theory for the kidnaps but I need to get more information" replied Lucy

"Then I guess we need to finish the interrogations" Natsu said while looking at the concentration on the celestial mage's face

"I guess so"

DESERT GARDENS IN THE AFTERNOON

After interrogating all the families the group of mages exchange their discoveries. It looked as if all the attack happened on the gardens and all the attacks happened in the same way. A bright light and the strange shadow. Just like Mary all the other teens were virgin, Lucy reached a conclusion. "I think who however is behind this story is trying to perform some kind of magic that needs virgins"

"I think you are right Lucy but for what purpose, I don't know any magic that needs that kind of ingredients" replied Erza

"Me either" said Gray

"I don't think I have ever heard of a spell that needed that type of condition" answered Lisanna

"Ignel never told me something about that" Natsu said while frowning, he didn't like it when he didn't know the cause of the problems

Just then Gabriel appeared in a flash of smoke and said "I think I may know what is behind this tragic problem"

And done! This the biggest chapter I have ever written! Hope you like it and please R & R

The things are starting to get difficult for Natsu and the others, what will happen to them?

See in the next chapter, chapter 13 – The story of the Fallen One

Happy New Year! Please beware of Daniel and Soraia who now teamed up to destroy all of us, with monkey zombies.

All hale Daniel and Soraia the king and queen of the Zombie Apes ! just please don't take my chocolate away…

Sinaikai out


	13. Chapter13-The story of the Fallen One

So I think I'm going to start writing a chapter every week, they will be bigger like ten thousand words or so.

The adventure and non-romance part of the story is finally becoming visible. There will still be romance and jealousy, it's just that I feel a good story needs to have mystery and an actual plot.

Lucy and Natsu will not get together in the next five chapters at least. I think I want to make Lucy stronger first and that their relationship grows normally, like in real life. Not guy hurts girl, girl forgives guys in two seconds and they take a trip to lemon town.

Also I'm not sure but I think there will be some Nali... Please give me your opinion on that.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own fairy tail (if I did we would have red and blue haired babies, pink and blond haired babies and blue and black haired babies running around)

Chapter 13 - The story of the Fallen One (A/N this chapter will mostly be about the legends so if you don't like stories that don't have the fairy tale characters I'm sorry)

"What do you mean you know what the bandits are trying to do?" Shouted Gray and Natsu in unison

The celestial mage whoever felt an uneasy felling starting to show on her stomach, uncertainty she asked "Hell-kun are the bandits messing with demonic spells?"

Immediately the others caught their tongues, playing with demonic things was never a good thing, it usually meant that somebody was trying to conquer the world or exterminate some civilization.

Gabriel inhale some air and with a serious voice said "if what I think they are trying to do is right, they are trying to open a portal"

"A portal to where?" Inquired Lisanna while grabbing Natsu's hand who seemed to be too focused on the talking to make any kind of movement.

"To the demon realm" replied Gabriel

"But why would they want to do that?" Asked Erza

"Hime remember when I was teaching you the story of my people?"

"Yes Gabriel why?" Still feeling uneasily the celestial mage replied

"Remember the story about the nine brothers and their quest?"

"Yeah I remember, they were ordered by their father to kill Satan but they could never find him because he was hidden in the ... Oh my god you don't it's one of them do you" said Lucy with a haunted look on her face

The former demon smiled a forced smile "I'm afraid so, the shiny light, the virgins the mysterious person it looks like it's one of the brothers trying to enter the demon realm"

"But I thought the Fallen One had casted a curse on all the entrees to Hell so only demons could enter but especially to repel any angel or divine creature to enter"

"Unfortunately they are certain ways to overlook the curse"

Before Gabriel and Lucy could continue with their conversation, Erza interfered "Would you mind telling us all about the Fallen One and the nine brothers, and why was Lucy so scared?" She didn't like it when the enemy was trying to do things she didn't understand.

"Of course but we should go to somewhere quieter and where spied cannot listen to our talk" replied the former demon looking around the garden trying to find any signs of an unwelcome company.

"Then I guess we should go to the hotel, we can cast a privacy spell on the walls so nobody can listen to our conversation" wisely said Natsu

"You know if this wasn't a very tense situation a would joke with the fact that you can think" said Gray

"Shut up" was the only replied Natsu could think of

"Even if it's strange, Natsu is right we should go to our hotel" said Erza starting to walk away, followed by the rest of the group

AT THE HOTEL ROOM

When they arrived at the hotel room, the former demon asked to close the blinds and the door. After that Erza and Lisanna casted a privacy spell around the room, while Lucy and Gabriel summoned 4 "blind" shadows. The shadows melted into the walls and Lucy explained to the others, that this way the shadows would be able to observed the surroundings better.

Gabriel also summoned 3 "heartless", he order them to go outside and to look for possible spies. The room seemed to be hear and eye prof.

"So now that we are definitely secured, mind telling us what's going on?" asked Gray impatiently while setting together with the others on the ground.

"Yeah Luce why were you so agitated, don't worry we will kick the bandits but no problem" beamed the dragon slayer while siting with Lisanna between his legs, she had said that she was not comfortable laying against the wooden table so Natsu offered that she rested on him. He was thinking his shoulder but oh well…

"Aye when they see Erza's face they will run with their tails between their legs" the blue cat say laying on Lucy's lap, ever since he and Natsu brought her to fairy tail, Happy had felt at peace with the celestial mage, he would mess with her but he knew that she knew it was all a joke.

"I don't know if that was a compliment or not" said the Titania while glaring at the exceed

Trying to save Happy who had started to shake because of the murder glare the reequip mage had directed to him, Lucy said "Erza please calm down, now it's not time to full around. If my and Hell-kun's guess is correct, then there is a new problem on the horizon"

"Lucy the truth is that you and he talked but we didn't understand nothing, for all we know we may be getting preoccupied over a little guy trying to playing on the big league" dryly say Lisanna

This time it was Lucy's spirit who answered "then perhaps all of you will shut up and listen to what we need to say before you jump on conclusions, don't you think?" the malicious tone on the former demon voice, showed he didn't like how Lisanna had talk to his master.

The dragon slayer felt his childhood friend tense when Lucy's spirit talked, so on instinct he pulled Lisanna close to himself and growled "watch how you talk, I don't like when my friends get hurt"

"I also don't like when someone is being disrespectable with my Hime, you should know that Dragnel" replied Gabriel while glaring menacingly at the fire mage

Lucy who was next to Gabriel, grab his shoulder and gently said "calm down Gabriel, she didn't meant to hurt me, she is just concerned like all of us. So please let's just tell them what we know for now okay?"

The former demon transformed into his half demon half human form, pulling Lucy between his legs and encircling her with his tails, he nuzzled her neck hand said "Hime always knows what is best" looking at Happy on Lucy's lap he carry on "Little one my tails aren't bothering you are they"

The exceed look at Natsu and saw his furious look, he was about to say yes when Lucy started to petting him, sending a 'I'm sorry look' towards the fire mage he said "no… not at all"

Natsu for is part, only gave the exceed a look that clearly said 'you sold out'

Seeing the more than obvious tension that was on, Erza tried to change topics "then Lucy would you mind starting to tell us what you know?"

"Of course not. What I and Gabriel were talking about, was that there was once a group of brothers that were trying to enter Hell to kill the Fallen One"

"And who the Hell is the Fallen One!" asked Natsu

"The Fallen One is the demon you humans know as Satan or devil or Lucifer" answered Gabriel

"But wouldn't it be okay if he died?" replied Gray

"Not quiet, it would only bring trouble for my kind and yours"

"How so?" asked Erza

This time it was Lucy who answered "think about it, if the ruler of hell dies what would you think would happen?"

"There would be one less evil around, Lucy did Gabriel make you a demon worshiper or something" replied Lisanna

"No Lisanna he didn't. And instead of having one problem solved we would have a thousand to solve" taking a deep breath the celestial mage squeezed one of Gabriel's tails affectionately and continued "I understand that it may be difficult to understand why, but please heard this story and perhaps you will understand my point of view"

Looking around and seeing that all of them were silenced and waiting to hear the story, Lucy touched Gabriel's hand and said "if you don't mind, you know it better then I do"

Gabriel only nodded to his master and say turning to the others "the story I'm about to tell you is a legend told by all the demons to their children, so as to the choice of our ruler maybe known till the end of time. This is the legend of The Fallen One." Taking a deep breath the former demon started speaking with an almost whispering voice as his fingers just barely touched the shoulders of the celestial mage:

"_In the time where humans and magic were a word that was not yet been given a purpose, the world was a place for the above ones and for the below ones._

_The last ones were also known as the demons, creatures that leaved in the underground and that breath and lived to cause chaos and destruction. That was at least what god had said about them._

_The above ones also known as angels were the race that had the most power on the world and above. Their father was god and he like all fathers, explained them how to behave like him and consequently how to hate the below ones._

_That lesson was passed has the most important rule to obey when being an angel. Angels would teach their children what their supreme father had said, and for centuries things happened in a very strict traditional way. _

_But one day god decided that he wanted yet another child, so instead of waiting for his others children to give him a new grandson he himself created a new life. _

_He was born on a sunny day and god himself cleared the sky so every single creature in the world knew that a new angel had been born. God named him Lucifer and with his powers created a little bed for him on the right side of his throne._

_With time Lucifer grow up into a very smart and joyful angel. In his early years he had demonstrate that he could fly and transform little seeds into trees with just his touch. God became very proud of the little angel and just like when he was a baby, Lucifer spend his days reading and learning with his father while sitting on the right side of his throne._

_One day the young angel came across a book with a giant wolf with seven tails and wings that appeared to be slaughtering the little angels that were there. Curious Lucifer asked his father about the strange creature and God putting his son on his lap said "that my child is a demon, there are creatures who are part animal part evil, they only live to destroy and to kill, the job of my children is to rid the world from their race"_

"_Is it my purpose to exterminate their existence then? What have they done to deserve that fate?"_

"_Lucifer as my son you must live as told you to so remember child you maybe dear to me but don't think that I will not punish you if you go against my commands" strongly said god _

"_Yes father"_

_When he was sixteen years old, Lucifer was known all around the world as God's right hand. Follow his father's wishes, the young angel hunt Demons without mercy not ever giving them a chance to redeem themselves. For like his father had told him demons were nothing but soulless bodies who walked the earth only to kill. _

_They were nothing like the angels, they were not beautiful nor were they smart, how could they? They didn't have a soul. They were beings who didn't deserve to reach heavens the fact that they could reproduced was the only way that they had that made them different then a rock._

_That was the thought that plague Lucifer mind for years. One day whoever the now young adult angel was searching for a horde of fox demons when he heard the sound of someone crying, walking to the source of the noise, he found a small baby on the middle of meadow. _

_Getting a closer look at the baby Lucifer gasped, the baby had fox hears and fox tails, he even had 3 whiskers on each side of his face. How was that possible, had and angel committed bestiality with one of the female demons? He could not believe one of his brothers had betrayed his father like that! Before he could move whoever a clawed hand touched his neck then a quiet but wrathful voice was heard "I suggest you move away from my baby or else I would have to kill you"_

_Turning around Lucifer was not prepared for what he saw. The voice belonged to a woman with fox hears and four tails just like the baby, the only difference was that the woman only had two whisker marks. Amazed Lucifer asked "what are you?"_

_The woman only glared at him "you don't know the name of the race you hunt? I'm a demon fox"_

_Lucifer only looked at the woman like she had grown two heads "but you can't be! Demons aren't similar to angels, father said they were part animal part evil"_

"_Then I guess your father is wrong we are very similar to you and your brothers, we only turned into our animal forms when your kind attack us"_

"_But why would he lied to me, to us, father is good, father is wise"_

"_Your father God is just an arrogant full who wants to rule the world"_

"_But he already rules it "_

"_Not completely. God may have the sky but as long as my race lives he will not rule the world"_

"_But why would he order us to kill your race, why not live as equals?"_

"_That I can't tell you, for I don't hold the answer to your father's choices"_

"_What about now, what will I do now?"_

"_I cannot tell you what you have to do only that you must choose with your mind and heart and not your father's"_

_By now Lucifer had walked away from the baby, the mother had stopped trying to slash his neck and instead went to grab her son in her arms._

_Lucifer not knowing what else to do asked "why not hide from my father's wrath? Why not go underground?"_

"_Because we may be killers on your race's eyes but we still want what's best for our children, would you preferred to live in a place full of lost souls and fire or in the open between the trees and the flowers?"_

_Lucifer staid quiet he obviously knew the answer and yet it was like if he said it out loud, he would be going against his own father._

_Noticing his state, the demon mother only sighed a small sigh "I see you refuse to speak the truth, maybe one day you will be able to say it without feeling you are betraying you kindred" _

_Just then a scream erupted through the skies follow by what seemed like an explosion. Red clouds covered the sky and smoke painted the ground._

_Lucifer knew what those sounds meant and immediately grabbed the hand of the demon mother pulling her against his chest, but when he was about to open his wings a hand stopped him._

_"There is another thing you need to learn about my kind. And that's we never turn our backs on our friends and family"_

_"But you will die if you go now! My brothers and I were send to kill all of your clan! You will cease to exist what will happen to your baby?"_

_The mother just smile a true smile and gently kissed her baby in her arms, then she gave the baby to Lucifer and with a voice almost cracking she said "I'm trusting my baby girl to you son of god, take it as your last chance to redeem yourself in the eyes of my people."_

"_But why? You don't know anything about me, I could easily kill your daughter the second you give it to me "_

"_And yet you didn't. Don't try and be someone you are not young angel, you may have wings and no tail but your heart isn't as cold as the other from above"_

_Before Lucifer could say anything the mother transformed into a giant fox, turning her head to the battle she let out a powerful howl and with that disappeared in the trees. The wind carried the last sentence she mutter 'may my daughter Sapphira help you find your answers angel and may the skies open the day you truly born'_

_Lucifer could only stare at the carefree look the little baby had, after retreating his thoughts, the young angel opened his wings and took off in the sky trying to fly the most far away from the battle possible._

_He found a cave and in there made a small bed with some leafs and his tonic for the baby, he soon saw that the baby had fallen asleep and that when she woke up, she would probably be hungry so he started to get up the thought of founding some sort of food in mind. But the moment he got up the baby start shivering, taking notice of this Lucifer closed his eyes and with his hands created a blanket made of fire, it wouldn't hurt Sapphira for Lucifer didn't made the fire violent._

_This was another thing that made Lucifer different from his brothers, unlike them who could only control one type of element the young angel could control every single elemental to almost perfection. Whoever it was the fire element that made him the most comfortable, he was so good at it that he could control not only the temperature but also the damage it inflicted to others. His father had said it was his way of saying that his son was special a truly mark of perfection, the shield and sword of heavens._

_Lucifer didn't know what to think anymore, he honestly was just trying to understand what was true and what was not. _

_Hours passed by and finally Lucifer returned to the cave with a bottle of milk in one hand and a bag full of books and clothes on the other. On his way of finding food, he had made a return to the fox camp. _

_The now desert camp was filled with corpses of demon foxes, what he would brush of in the past like it was nothing, made him now clutch his chest in hopes to prevent the contents which were trying to came out. It wasn't the blood or the missing members _

_As he walked through the slaughter he found out what he was looking for, the library. It wasn't a big one in fact it was the size of a normal bedroom, inside the angel looked for books or scrolls on how to take care of fox demon, after sometime he gathered the books he thought were the most important. Some were about the story of the foxes, others about the changes during the life of the foxes, some about the styles of fighting the foxes used, the he kept in his small pocket whoever was the one with the title 'early years'. _

_Searching around he also found a couple of clothes and other utensils he would later return to grab. _

_As he was feeding the small baby, the young angel couldn't help but be pulled to smile. He felt incredibly at peace in that moment, there was no tests he had to pass, no things he had to excel, just the quiet and comfort of the small cave. _

_He knew he had to leave in the morning but in that instant Lucifer put all the questions and all the problems to the side and just focused on the tiny sound the baby girl would make as she drank her milk 'fate sure as a way with things, don't worry Sapphira I will keep my promise'_

_When the morning came, Lucifer got up and gently put Sapphira on the small bed. With his powers he created four copies of himself. _

_The first looked like Lucifer but he was completely made of water wit eyes the color of the sky, to him Lucifer said "you will make a pound inside the cave, because the baby will need to bath"_

_The second was also like his creator but he was covered in flowers and grass, his body was made of wood and his eyes were hazel, to him the angel said "you will make a forest inside this cave, you will fill it with butterflies and birds so that the baby has something to play and to see"_

_The third was all made of fire and his eyes were the color of the sun, looking at the replica of him Lucifer said "you will illuminate the cave while keeping it harm, for the baby shall not became sick"_

_The last one also looked like Lucifer whoever he was all made of stone and his eyes were black as an obsidian. To him Lucifer instructed "you will make a house for the baby to live, but first you will close all the entrees with a stone wall, when I returned I will say 'open from above' and you will open the front wall but only when I say that, for no one shall harm Sapphira"_

_All of the copies nodded before going to do their respective tasks. Kissing the sleeping child Lucifer left the cave preparing to return to the heavens._

_When he arrived at the house of all angels he was immediately called to his father's throne. Walking inside he found his father with a thoughtful look on his face, bowing he waited for the question God was sure to ask. "My son, your bothers told me they didn't see you during the assault?"_

"_That's true father I was hunting a small group of foxes who thought they could escape" came the cleaver lie of Lucifer_

"_If the group was so small then why didn't you return earlier?"_

"_Because one of them bite me on the shoulder and I thought it would be best to sleep on a cave instead of flying"_

"_Very well then, but remember to bring someone with you next time you decide to disappear I was starting to became worried" God seemed to believe in the lie, so Lucifer nodded while sitting on the seat that was on the right side of God's throne._

_Years passed and soon little Sapphira was starting to became a curious child, asking questions after questions. _

_Lucifer kept all of what he had learned on the last years for himself. He had told God that he felt that he should spend more time learning about the philosophic part of life instead of the war part, his father end up agreeing with him and so the now adult angel stopped going hunting and started teaching. Occasional he would have free time and during that time he would visit his little girl._

_He would teach her all about her clan and her traditions, when asked why was he so different from her he would say he was just another demon from a different clan, to mask his image Lucifer made his wings became black and a single red tail appear on his back. That seemed to make Sapphira believe in him. _

_One day whoever his father called him. God was never different and unlike his sons and daughters he kept the same appearance trough all these years, Lucifer was also the same in fact he hadn't change since he became an adult which could only mean one thing …_

"_Do you know why have I called you my son?"_

"_No father I do not"_

"_Lucifer I think is time I tell you all about how angel met their soulmate"_

"_But why now father?"_

_God only looked with a hard stare at Lucifer "are you question my decisions?"_

"_Of course not father" said the angel in all but a whisper_

"_Then please reframe for seeming like to"_

"_Yes father"_

"_Now… when an angel is born is soul divides into two and a part of it travels to the body of another angel and that angel would be the first's soulmate. Whoever there are times the soul doesn't find a body of another angel in the same year the first angel was born" God paused and looked at Lucifer seeing that he was very concentrated he continue "it could take years for a soul to find a body and in those cases the first angel will stop to age, until his soulmate is born and with the same age as him"_

"_Father are you saying that my soulmate hasn't been born yet?"_

"_I don't know my son, the truth is that maybe she isn't born yet or maybe she is just a child, the point is that until you find yourself aging you must not try to pursue any kind of relationship"_

"_Of course father, I will do as you wish" true be told Lucifer didn't mind the order in the slightest, he didn't felt attracted for any of the female angels he knew so there was no problem in that. _

_"You can go now son"_

_"Thank you father"_

_More years have passed and sweet Sapphira was now a beautiful girl. She was almost an adult and Lucifer knew she needed to find a life of her own._

_Through the years the angel had learned the truth about the demons. They weren't soulless creatures in fact they could laugh and smile if Sapphira was an example. They seemed to be also quite smart for he had hear rumors that the demon clans were hidden in a place were angels dare not to enter, hell. _

_It was a place full of fire and wandering souls who were sent there for punishment. Angels didn't dare to enter that place to it was said that in there you would lose you good side and your dark one would consume your soul making you a demon. _

_Lucifer didn't believed in those stories and was planning to go there with Sapphira. There was clan of foxes she could stay with. She could finally met someone like her and maybe find her mate._

_It had been an unpleasant talk but one day Sapphira just bluntly asked if he was an angel, and after a lot of explaining Lucifer told her all about her mother and some of his own life. Sense that Sapphira would make him tell her all about the heavens and the other demons._

_During that time, Lucifer had yet to age which meant that his soul mate had not been born or with the same age as him, well at least in aspect like._

_In the back of his mind he had a small thought about the possibility of Sapphira being his soul mate, those thoughts were kill whoever when she had call him brother three years ago. Plus in a small amount of time she would be gone from his life._

_She would be with her kind, with demons like her who could understand her, who she could relate to, and maybe she will find her own soul mate within their own kind. That thought brought an unknown feeling to enter the angel's eyes, an evil and bad feeling._

_Like always, Lucifer brushed of the feeling to the side. Entering the cave he shouted the young maiden name and in seconds was tackled to the ground by a half transformed demon fox. One thing Lucifer had to admit in the years that passed by the beauty of Sapphira and only grow. Her hair was black with a single line of red going form her right eye to the back of her torso. Her eyes were a light brown but when in her full transformation they became red. Talking about her transformation she had six tails all of them the color of gold with the tip being red, her fur was also gold. She had a slender figure and a small blush on her check for since Lucifer could remember._

"_I can see you are excited that's good" came the always calm voice of the angel_

"_Why is it good? You always says it's impolite to jump on other people." said Sapphira tilting her head in a cute way_

"_Because that means you aren't afraid of going to a place you don't know"_

"_Wait… that's today! I had forget about that, are we really going to hell?" almost shouted the young demon girl_

"_Yes we are but only you will be staying"_

"_But why can't you stay with me, I need you angel-kun" confused and slightly sad said Sapphira_

"_Because my place is in heaven, I still have duties to preform"_

"_But you are always saying you hate that"_

"_Regardless of what I want t still have a duty, plus I will have to find my soulmate I think I'm starting to age again so that means my soulmate is waiting for me" _

"_But you don't even like the female angels, you say they are very full of themselves and only care about beauty and perfection. What if your soul mate was not an angel?"_

"_So you are saying that my soul mate is a demon and that I should go to hell to search for her is that it?"_

"_Yes"_

"_You seem to forget that demons don't like angels, the only reason I'm being allowed to enter hell is because I'm returning you to your home. You also seem to forget that I would probably have to search through all the clans so I would not be by your side like you are trying to be"_

"_But what if your soul mate was inside of my future clan?"_

"_And how could you be so sure about that?"_

_Not knowing how to respond with words, Sapphira let herself be guided by her instincts. Leaning forward she connected her lips with Lucifer's in a tender yet passion kiss. The kiss was brief for the angel broke him with an incredulous look on his face "why did you do that" he asked _

"_To confirm my doubts" replied the demon girl with slightly dazed look_

"_What doubts?" asked again Lucifer while looking directly at Sapphira's eyes_

"_The doubt I had if you were my mate or not"_

"_What made you think about that?"_

"_Because I always felt secure and happy when you were around also I had this strange feeling whenever you talked about the female angels your father made you know, I found later it was jealous"_

"_That doesn't mean we are mates"_

"_The fact that you only started to age when I reached adulthood is also another certain"_

"_Even so we can…" he was interrupted by the sound of Sapphira whimpering, "what's wrong Sapphira why are you crying?"_

"_because you refuse to believe the truth, is it so bad to be my mate am I not beautiful like the angels or is it because I have evil in me" the girl couldn't stop the small tears that reach her eyes from leaving._

_Lucifer embraced her and with a soft voice said "you are wrong is it me that doesn't deserve you, you are not as beautiful as the angels for they are nothing compared to you. And you have no evil inside your body only love and perfection"_

"_Then why won't you accept and be my mate "_

"_Because I'm afraid that when you reunite with your clan you will find that you have a lot more to choose and that you don't want me anymore "_

_Sapphira kissed Lucifer again and this time the angel didn't resist and let himself go. When they parted, she said, "I promise I will not leave you for my place is with you and only you"_

"_Then I believe you and I to promise to never let you alone, I will protect you even if for that I must lose my own identity as an angel"_

_And so the two of them left the cave and went to hell. Thanks to his fire magic Lucifer gained the respect of the fox Chief and in only a month of their staying Lucifer and Sapphira married in the eyes of all the demons._

_During their consummation whoever a strange thing happened, for instead of Sapphira became a half demon half angel, it was Lucifer who changed._

_No longer could he have white wings, they were now black with red lined across the feathers. When transformed he had now two long black horns on top of his head and a single red fox tail on his back, his nails where now claws and his teeth were as sharped as a dagger. He could not unfortunately transform on any kind of animal. _

_While Lucifer was learning the ways of the demons he was also preparing for his future confront with his father._

_And as he had predicted god send a single angel with an ultimatum. If Lucifer didn't returned to heaven he would no longer be considered an angel but a demon, and so if he encounter another angel he would be hunted like the demon he had become._

_Lucifer answer was a wall. Using his powers, he lifted a fire wall who would burn any angel who tried to enter hell. Close to the walls was river made only by lava and cursed stones. This was his answer, he was no longer an angel nor was he a demon, he was new being, he was a devil._

_Not wanting to have to see the children grow up in a place full of death, Lucifer pushed his powers to his limits and just like in the cave, he created numerous of forests who didn't need the sun to live, just the life force of Lucifer._

_Seeing what he had done for them, the demons made Lucifer their king and to him offered their owns lives. _

_Lucifer took only a small portion of every single demon, and with that made a life tower he later named 'hells heart', because as long as the tower was alive the little paradise Lucifer had created would be intact and the demons could live in peace._

_Lucifer spend a lot of his life trying to unite all the demon clans, whoever there were some that refused to live as equals. It was on that times that Lucifer showed why he was king, for he had learn to control a new element during his time in hell, the element of darkness, he had become the opposite of his father the light._

_He treated the demons as if they were his own sons, and to each clan head he given a special gift as way of showing that he would always be by their side._

_It has been said that after centuries of ruling Lucifer had retired with his wife to hidden place only he and her knew about, only returning occasionally to see who were the things between the different clans._

_To my people he would be known not as Lucifer the son of god, but as Satan the father of demons. He was the one that had fallen not by obligation but by choice. _

_And thus it ends the legend of the Fallen One" _Finished Gabriel.

By now, all except Lucy were looking at him as if he had grown another head. Natsu as usually was the first to say something.

"So the Devil is in fact a good guy?"

"You could say that," replied Lucy

"But demons are evil creatures you cannot deny that" argued Lisanna

"You cannot judge a race by only a couple of its population, yes there are evil demons but there are also good demons who tried to live as Lucifer had teach them to" countered Gabriel

"But Lucy, the legend said that Lucifer was hidden on a unknown place, how could the bandits find him, plus Gabriel said that hell had a barrier against unwelcome people, so why are they even trying" asked Erza

"Well there is also a legend that says that the gifts that Lucifer had given to the demon chiefs were in fact the ingredients to open a portal to hell and not any place but the hidden location of Lucifer" explained Gabriel "But if the ones looking for the gifts are the 'Nine From Above' then we may have problem"

"Who are the 'Nine From Above' ?" Asked Gray

"They are said to be the angels that God made after the departure of Satan, they are all brothers and each one has different kind of power. Legend says that God gave them the task of killing Lucifer, but the Nine could never find him mostly because of their relation with each other" answered Lucy

"How so ?" Asked Erza with a raising eyebrow

"They were always fighting and it was rare to find a time were any of them agreed with the other. Legend says they end up going in different ways, all of them convinced that alone could kill the king of hell" finished Lucy

"So you are saying that a freeking angel is now trying to find all the presents to some how open a portal to hell?" Asked a surprised ice mage

"It appears to be so, yes." Replied the former demon

"But why so they need the virgins ?" Asked Natsu while scratching his head

"There are stories about a way of breaking into demon vaults using pure blood, you basically used the blood to keep the vault portal open, but even of they open the portal they cannot enter only demons can" said Lucy while glassing around the room and resting her head on Gabriel's shoulder.

"Well whoever is their plan we need to stop it, we can think about the 'whys' later, right now we need to form a plan to rescue the missing ones" said Erza with her tone leaving no room for discussion.

"You are right, we should start by searching for their hidding place" offered Lisanna

" But how are we gonna do that ?" Asked Natsu

" Easy if they want a virgin, then they will have a virgin" said Lucy while getting up. With a look of pure determination she said without any kind of stutter or fear "I will be the bait"

Immediately a loud growl was heard, looking at the source of the sound, the celestial mage saw the face of a very enraged dragon slayer.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY YOU WILL" yell Natsu. He was furious, how could she even think about doing that!

Lucy took a deep breath and looking only at the fire mage replied "It's the only way, we cannot lose anymore time the life of others are on the line"

" But you might get hurt and none of us will be there to help you" tried to reasoned Natsu

"I will be there" replied the demon spirit

"Why are you supporting her? Aren't you supposed to be her guardian" argued Natsu

"Because I'm her spirit and so I must obey her wishes. Plus I also think that my Hime's idea is the only one who will succeed in little time."

"But she can, she will get hurt, she ..."

"Do you have so little faith in me natsu? Do you think I can't even defend myself against a couple of bandits?" Lucy let out a sigh "it doesn't matter if you can't think of a better plan, we will have to do it my way"

The group became silent as if to answer the celestial mage question. They all knew it was the only was but it didn't made things better. Finally Lisanna said "Lucy is right it's the only way, we just have to make Lucy seemed like a virgin"

"What do you mean make? Do I look like I'm not a virgin to you ?" Replied Lucy a little taken back

Trying to cover up the take over mage (A/N I think its right like this) said "I wasn't trying to say that I was just saying that maybe you should dress a little more conservative"

Lucy was going to answer but her demon spirit put a hand on her shoulder silencing her. "I would appreciate if you didn't say those kind of things about my Hime, you may not like my respond next time"

Natsu looked at Gabriel and said "I also don't like when people threatened my nakana especially my friends, so you should also be aware of the consequences, you might not be able to take the heat"

"You forget I was born in hell, your small fire cannot hurt me little slayer" mocked Gabriel

"Maybe I should show you" said Natsu while making fire cover his fists

Sensing a fight Erza pulled Natsu aside and said "I think it would be best if we stop for today. We should go outside and relax a little , maybe go eat something what do you think?" her tone as always left no room for arguing.

Immediately Happy said "Aye I want fish, can we go fishing Natsu can weeeeeeee"

"We could try and see if we find a sea food restaurant, does that sound good" replied a slightly calmer slayer, he did always had time for food

"AYE fish!"

"I'm also coming, I could eat something" said Gray

"Me too" replied Lisanna while snuggling against Natsu's shoulder

"I think I'm gonna see if any of these shops sells strawberry cake" said Erza while looking at nothing in particular

Looking at the celestial mage Natsu said "and you Luce are you coming with us?"

Lucy just looked at Natsu as if he had grown another head, finally she said "sorry I will have to pass, I think I'm going shopping it looks like I will need other cloths to attract the bandits"

Without thinking, the slayer replied "want me to go with you"

"Natsu you already said you would go with Lisanna and the others you cannot be at two places, plus Hell-kun is going with me so I will be safe"

"Oh yeah you are right" quietly replied Natsu while staring at Lucy and glassing at Lisanna

Feeling uncomfortable the celestial mage just said "well see you guys later bye" and with that left the room followed by Gabriel

Natsu just stared at the door not hearing Lisanna saying something about how this was almost a date. His legs just worked on automatic much like the rest of his body, because now he couldn't stop the weird feeling that came in his heart.

IN NATSU'S ROOM NIGHT

The diner had happen normally for the fire mage, he had almost killed Gray and at some point he had devoured an entire table full of food, nothing out of the ordinary. Erza had come to eat with them complaining about shopkeepers who didn't know how to bake. When she saw him and Gray almost destroying the build, she had threatened them with her swords, needless to say the slayer and the ice mage were very friendly the rest of the meal.

Lisanna had spent the entire course of the meal attached to him, it wasn't as if he was uncomfortable it was just that he was little upset with her.

It was true he had jumped without thinking and almost got into a fight with Gabriel, but it was mostly because for some reason he didn't like the spirit one bit. Maybe he was allergic to spirits? He didn't like Loke and Taurus, but he didn't mind Virgo or Plue, maybe it was something else, but he didn't want to think about that now.

The point was that his childhood friend shouldn't have said that Lucy wasn't the best example of a virgin. Natsu didn't have any doubts about that, hell he could smell it! So he was little upset about that, plus the celestial mage was probably now mad at him for not sticking up for her. And to make things worse he had once again said that she was weak, well that was what she thought he had said, but it didn't matter she was surely mad as hell at him.

The truth was that he was afraid of leaving her alone, not because she couldn't protect herself, no he knew she was strong very strong, but because he couldn't be there to protect her. He was supposed to be her partner, but lately he was starting to think he was being replaced.

They hadn't been together in a lot of time. He didn't even sneak to her bedroom anymore. And he loved to do that, it help him feel more at peace when he was with her, even if in the morning she would kick him for sleeping with her without her permission.

Deep down he knew that she also like it when he slept with her. Natsu remembered the times she would have nightmares after her father's death or when it was close to her mother's death anniversary. During those times he would sneak in her room and watch as she quietly whimpered even when she was sleeping, and every time he would go to her side and hold her while gently petting her hair, and as always she would slowly stop her cries and gently sleep.

He would leave in the morning without her knowing, but every time she would smile to him and say thanks for being he friend. He had thought in the first times it was coincidence but he now knew she had known about his deeds all along.

But now he didn't even know if she was having nightmares or not! And he hate himself for it, so without really knowing what he was doing, the dragon slayer got up from his bed and slowly left his room succeeding in not waking up the ice mage nor Happy.

Walking along the hallway he found the door of Lucy's room, hearing he could only hear one heartbeat meaning that Gabriel had probably went to his realm. Opening the door he slowly as to not make any kind of sound close it and tiptoeing went to the right side of the celestial mage bed, who was currently empty.

Laying on top of the covers he slowly breath in the sweet and soothing scent that Lucy naturally had. Closing his eyes the dragon slayer let himself fall into complete bliss even if in the morning he would probably be chomped to death by the celestial mage. Right now he didn't really give a damn about that…

And it's done. It's not my favorite chapter but it had to be done.

Hope you like it and please review, if you have any ideas for the story please tell me I would love to hear them.

Next chapter, chapter 14 – the ambush and the angel

Also I have question I would like for you to answer: would you prefer to be ambush by a group of zombies or by a group of smart apes?

I really want to know because I don't know and Soraia and Daniel won't help me decide !

Please help me !

Sinaikai out


	14. Chapter 14 -the ambush and the angel

Sorry for the delay... I had to prepare things for school and it took me more time that I was expecting plus I had a physics and chemistry test so had to study

This chapter will focused on two things, the plan to finish the mission and Natsu's decision, it may appear to be strange but this was a thing that I was planning to do a long time ago and I think is time to do it. I mean I cannot let Natsu be so dumb and dense anymore, I think is time he discovers what is hidden on his head or maybe is it his heart….

DISCLAIMER: I don't own fairy tail (if I did Happy and Carla would be together)

Chapter 14 – the ambush and the angel

The sun was just starting to appear on the sky while at the same time the moon was slowly beginning to fade.

Gabriel has just returned from his realm when he was presented with a very strange picture, his master was comfortably sleeping next to Natsu, her hand was resting on top of Natsu's arm. This was possible because the dragon slayer was in fact spooning the celestial mage, he had one arm circling her waist keeping her from moving, his head was buried on her neck and he had a content and relax look on his face.

It looked honestly like the normal way couples would sleep, but Gabriel knew it was far from it, his master may be a gentle soul but he knew she would have to take some time before trusting completely on the fire mage. Therefore, the obvious conclusion was that Natsu had probably snick in her bed during the night.

The former demon was now pondering two options for his next action.

On one hand, he could easily grab the fire mage and beat him to a pulp for trying to take advantage of his dear mage, hell the noise would probably wake up Lucy, who would with no doubt kick the little salamander butt. The demon spirit let out a chuckle, he wouldn't mind see that happening.

On the other hand, he could just let things transpired naturally, with the dragon slayer no doubt getting his ass kicked by Lucy… However, Gabriel knew that Natsu would never take advantage of Lucy, and for what he had seen in the celestial mage memories it was not strange for this situation to happen in the past. The only problem was that it had stopped happening for almost 3 months now, most likely because of Natsu and the others forgetting about Lucy. Therefore, if his master found Natsu in that position, the dragon slayer would sink deeper in the sand.

So against his best judgment, Gabriel walked to Natsu's side and with enough force to only wake him up and not Lucy shook him. "Wake up little slayer is time for you to return to your cave" but the fire mage only made a weird sound that looked like a small growl and grabbed Lucy tightly. It was obvious the dragon slayer didn't want to wake up.

Gabriel was starting to get a little frustrated mostly because his demon side was screaming at him to just let the bastard of a slayer suffer at the hands of his dear Hime. He was just about to let that side win when suddenly a thought came through his head… 'If doesn't want to wake up, at least he would be doing something productive' with a mischievous smile the former demon summon a shadow, ordering it to grab the legs of the fire mage while he took the shoulders. With a lot of carful and silence the two of them took Natsu out of Lucy's bed.

Gabriel then stop for a moment to think of a place to take the fire mage, deciding the garden next to the hotel was a perfect place, he and his shadow took off.

When they arrived, the shadow and Gabriel let Natsu laying against a tree, seeing that his master didn't need him anymore the shadow bowed before disappearing.

Looking around and making sure they were alone, Gabriel start chanting a verse he knew like the palm of his hand

"_If your heart says a thing_

_And your head says another _

_I know a way to bring _

_Peace between each other _

_Just close your eyes _

_Your dreams know what to do _

_They know what's best _

_And they will show you"_

This was just a simple spell that he had once learn while living with his Bear teacher, it basically worked as a dream maze. The person who was under the spell would be force to choose between two things, it could be between his own death or saving a friend, it could be between committing a sin or living a life full of misery, it all depended on what the caster of the spell wanted to do. In this case, Gabriel was forcing Natsu to see which one Lucy or Lisanna did the fire slayer truly wanted by his side.

The demon spirit was not making the fire mage choose Lucy, no that was impossible not even a demon magic could change a heart choice must less a dragon's heart choice, no he was simply giving a push. If Natsu liked Lisanna instead of Lucy that Gabriel could finally start to help his master find a new knight or on this case a dragon to guard her heart. However if the fire mage truly loved Lucy then Gabriel would have to make sure that the two of them lived happily for the rest of their lives. Even if to that, happen the two of them had to be apart for some time.

Looking at the face of the fire slayer, Gabriel saw the symbol of sleep (which was just a grey spiral with golden clouds hanging around it) on his head, with a last look to see if someone was nearby the former demon prince let out a sigh and left the fire mage alone, this was a quest he would have to take alone.

Before however he left a small note on top of the fire mage's torso, it would be bad if he thought that he had gone to the future or something.

The fire mage groggily started to open his eyes, he felt just like someone had punch him with a ten foot hammer on his head, with a small whine he grabbed the pillow who was under him and smashed his head against it hoping that it somehow would make the pain go away.

Immediately the scent of roses and honey rushed through his nostrils. Being now aware that this was not his bed, the dragon slayer slowly lift the pillow. Looking up he only saw a white ceiling with a drawing of an orange dragon (A/N sorry I think if Natsu's was a dragon he would be orange and not pink) and a light blue phoenix. The two mythical creatures were laying together with the dragon cuddling the phoenix with his tail.

Frowning at the thought that he didn't know where he was, the fire mage started to get up only for a hand to grab his arm and a sweet voice he knew too well reach his hears "Natsu come back it's too early to get up"

Looking at the direction the voice came, Natsu came to view with a vision he was not prepare to see. Next to him covered by what it seems to be their bed sheets, was older version of his childhood friend Lisanna. Her hair was little longer and her face show a little of maturity but he could still see his friend. She was smiling a tiny smile and the hand who was at his arm slowly travel to his chest, getting a little nervous the fire mage only blushed and with an amazing speed got of the bed.

Lisanna only tilted her head to the side and said "what's wrong Natsu?"

The blushing mage could only stutter "what a-are…. you do-doing we cannot do-oo that "

The takeover mage only look at Natsu as if he had grown another pair of heads "what do you mean, last time I checked this is what married couples do "

"Wait… what…" 'Married? I'm married with Lisanna, is this some kind of dream' thought Natsu looking at the now distressed face of Lisanna the fire mage decided to just play along and see if he could find what was going on

"Sorry I was just a little confused, I had a strange dream and I guess I thought I was still dreaming" giving his best happy smile the dragon slayer grinned while scratching his head

"That's okay I guess, so do you want to get back to sleep?" a now relieved Lisanna said with a tone Natsu thought he had a slight sensual touch in it

Making up an excused the fire mage quickly said, "Maybe another time, that dream left me a little agitated I think I'm going for a walk on the forest and perhaps a little training"

Letting out a sigh, the takeover mage said, "Okay then but remember you have to be at the guild at midday it's Master Laxus birthday today"

"Don't worry I will be there" not quite hearing the dragon slayer jumped the window.

After a minute, a thought came to his head 'wait Laxus is the new master? Where in Mavis world am I? This must be an alternative future or something, but how the hell did I get here' passing through the streets Natsu could see that the city was pretty much the same with only new cafes and shops here and there.

Finally reaching the forest the dragon slayer walked to the side of a small lake, it was the same lake he sometimes went to think and to just relax, he was glad it still existed. Looking at his reflection the fire mage could only gasped.

His hair was a little shorter barely reaching his hears, he now had a small trimmed beard that run through his chin. His eyes were a little darker and for some reason he had a fucking hearing on his right hear. At least his clothes were the same albeit a little darker than before, he was also at least a foot tall and his body was also more build. Natsu wasn't displeased with his adult self, maybe just the hearing and the … 'where is my scarf!' thought Natsu looking at his bare neck. 'Maybe I left him in mine and Lisanna's house' it was possible he was so focused on getting out of there he could have forget to put it on while he was dressing himself.

"I will just have to ask Lisanna for it," deciding it was best to train fire mage starting scratching.

The sun was almost at its highest peak when the dragon slayer stopped deciding he should go take a shower before going to the guild, Natsu started to run. Arriving at his house the fire mage noticed his wife wasn't at home, grabbing a couple of clothes he jump on the shower.

A couple of minutes later and he was ready to go to the guild, remembering his scarf Natsu started looking for it, not finding it he determined that Lisanna had probably take it with her to the guild. 'she must have noticed that I had forgot it' walking out the bedroom he saw that the decoration of what it seemed the whole house was mostly light colors like blue or dirty white, 'I must have let Lisanna choose the house, it screams her name all around it.' Entering the living room, he saw small paintings of different kinds of birds and a couple of photos on top of the fire place.

Getting closer to it, the dragon slayer saw a picture of his marriage with Lisanna, they were in the forest and the priest who was Makarov was smiling at the two while signaling or Wendy to bring the rings. The next one was a picture of Lisanna grabbing and S-class mission on her hand and pointing at Natsu and the rest of the team. There was also one with just the two of them dressed as Santa Claus and Mother Claus. The final one was the most recently and it was one with the whole guild, they were all smiling it looked like a perfect shot the only problem was 'where is Lucy?' The dragon slayer couldn't find the celestial mage in any photo and it was starting to worrying him. Deciding he needed answers, Natsu bolted in the direction of the guild.

When he arrived at the guild he saw that it had been slightly changed, it appeared to be recently build a slight chuckle came through his mouth "maybe I put the whole place on fire again" garbing the doors the fire mage entered. Looking around he spotted Lisanna's scent next to the bar with Erza, Mira and Levy, but he could not detect the scent of Lucy anywhere. Walking next to the girls, he was greeted with a kiss on the mouth courtesy of his wife. The kiss was sweet and gentle, grabbing her hips the dragon slayer tilted his head to the side feeling the taste of his wife.

A cough of Erza however stopped the act. "if you don't mind I would appreciated if you stop that"

Letting of Lisanna the fire mage just mumble a little 'sorry', he had gotten carried away and it was not time for that. Looking at Lisanna, he asked "do you have my scarf?"

"What are you talking about Natsu? It's been years since you had the scarf, remember that when I told you that it was starting to get old and that maybe it was time to putting it on a box and you said yes" said a now confused Lisanna

'What but a promised to never stop wearing it, how come that happened' making up an excuse Natsu said "I know that, I was talking about a new one I bought, must have loose it or something"

"Don't worry Natsu it's no big deal, I think you look better without a scarf on" said Lisanna while hugging the fire mage

Changing the topic Natsu asked "do you know where Lucy is?" he was hoping she was just on a mission or something

This time was Mira who answered "she is still on the spirit realm learning how to make her magic stronger, you know that since she left fairy tail 3 years ago, Lucy has been trying to became stronger"

With those words Natsu felt his heart breaking into tiny pieces ' she was gone, but why'

"Actually Mira-chan, I receive a message from Lu-chan saying that she finally completed her training and that her and Sting where thinking on getting married" said Levy while pressing her fingers

And his heart just became a pile of dust 'Lucy married to Sting, but why'. The dragon slayer was staring at Levy with a look of pure astonish on his face, before he could say something however the appearance of Cana beat him to it "it's about damn time! I thought she would never accept his proposal, but I guess her heart his finally healed"

Next it was Lisanna who spoke "I'm also happy for them, when me and Natsu started dating I felt a little bad for her, I knew she had feelings for him, but I cannot lie I was also relived to know that Natsu had choose me"

"We know Lisanna and that's why we didn't went against her idea of leaving fairy tail, we knew it was for the best" said Erza with a sad smile, it was obvious she missed Lucy

'So she left because of me' that was the only thought that occupied the slayers head during the rest of the day. He had seen how is friends were now that they were older. He had learned that almost every one of them was married and Levy and Gajell were even waiting for their first child, Happy was also living with Carla and Wendy now for some reason, he had even started a fight with Gray but that lonely thought never left his mind.

The party had gone all day, for it was almost midnight when he and Lisanna said goodbye to their friends.

The walk back to their house was soundless one, the streets were almost desert and the only light were the shiny stars that painted the moonless night sky. Lisanna was obvious to the unsettle look that Natsu had, and without a care in the world the young mage just snuggled against her husband's right arm, hugging him while letting out a content sigh "today sure passed fast don't you think Natsu-kun"

But Natsu could only look at the stars as if they had the answer to the question he didn't even know he had asked, "yeah sure if you say so…"

Finally noticing her husband's weird behavior Lisanna turned her head, looking at him she asked "is something wrong love, you have been awful not yourself today are you sick?"

Trying once again to ease her worries and to not make himself look like an insane person, the fire mage replied, "there is nothing wrong with me Lisanna, I guess I must be tired from the last mission, don't worry tomorrow I'll feel better"

Lisanna just furrowed her eyebrows "but I thought the mission you took yesterday was just a simple retrieval mission, you didn't even arrived drained or hurt, did something happened in Argeon?"

Using the circumstance that the town where the mission took place was in fact the town where he had first met Lucy, Natsu just lied "no, nothing happened there, I guess it's just sort of made me remember Lucy, I missed her she was a great friend"

Believing the lie the takeover mage hugged Natsu with a little more strength "I know you do, but you have to understand that she doesn't want to be with us anymore, it was her choice and we must respect that." They had arrived at their house but before Lisanna opened the door she said "plus she has moved on, so maybe it's time you move too"

" What do you mean Lisanna, are you saying I should forget about Luce?" For some reason the fire mage didn't like to where this talk was heading

"I'm just saying that maybe it's time you stop thinking about the past, and he know I don't like when you call her that. You must really be sick if you are trying to make me mad" entering the house the takeover mage just took a deep breath while saying "I'm going to bed, when you clear your thoughts feel free to join me "

With that Lisanna walked the stairs leaving Natsu alone next to the now closed entrance door.

The dragon slayer could only stare at his supposedly wife with a look of pure disbelief. Was that how things worked? Did he became a leached dog, who did everything she wanted?

He had thought that the scarf was his a joke but now he knew it was not, she really did made him lose it. To Natsu it felt as if someone had ripped him a part of his identity, the very thing that made him, himself.

He couldn't understand how did things and up that way, for he didn't want to believe that Lisanna would make him change his very being.

' I guess I was wrong. But still I married her so I must really love her, I mean it wasn't as if she manipulated me to marry her' in the back of his head, his dragon side was trashing around like a furious beast, it appears he didn't like to be caged, after all that part of him was a dragon and no dragon wants to lose their freedom. ' I guess I learned how to live with it, to be loved you must lose some of your freedom, that's what the guys used to tell me... They usually said that when they where drunk, but still...'

Before is trail of thought could continued Lisanna' voice was heard " Natsu are you coming to bed or not ?"

Deciding it would be best if he did want she wanted, the fire mage could only start to climbing the stairs while murmuring " yes Lisanna I'm coming"

When Natsu arrived at his and Lisanna's room, he carefully walked to the bathroom they had and changed to is pajama. Then he just as quiet and gentle moved inside the bedroom until he reached out he bed. Climbing on it, he covered himself while looking at the ceiling.

Lisanna shifted her body to side, grabbing Natsu's arm and snuggling against it. "do you feel better love?"

Turning his head, the fire mage whispered while looking at Lisanna "yes ...hmm love"

"Then lest go to sleep, tomorrow we have to go on mission, this house won't pay for itself. Goodnight my love" and with that the takeover closed her eyes

"Goodnight..." Came the quiet whisper of the fire mage, drifting to sleep the mage could only hope to learn how to love this new life with Lisanna 'Without Luce'

The sun made its way inside the bedroom sliding through the little cracks on the window, and ultimately waking up the fire mage, who could only force his eyes to remain shut while trying to move his body to the other side. The last task proved to be impossible because he had body on top of him.

'Lisanna probably moved during the night' concluded the fire slayer. 'Lisanna' moved closer to Natsu, burying her head on his neck and sighing contently. Her arms were wrapped along his torso and her legs were resting between his owns.

For some reason the fire mage felt compelled in stroking her hair 'it must be my dragon side kicking in' letting his instincts take over, Natsu moved his right hand until he felt the top of 'Lisanna' head and started petting her hair.

After some time the fire mage became a little confused 'I don't remember Lisanna having a long hair' just then his object of affection made cute noise that almost sounded like a purr. 'That's not Lisanna's voice, it looks like Lucy's, wants going on?' Smelling the air the fire slayer was immediately overwhelmed by the scent that he knew only belonged to Lucy ' vanilla and cinnamon with a lightly touch of strawberries' thought Natsu while unconsciously moving his head next to Lucy's and taking a big whiff.

His suspicions were confirmed when he heard his celestial friend speak with a soft voice "Natsu please just a couple of more minutes, I'm still tired from yesterday's mission"

Opening his eyes the dragon slayer came to face with the angelic face of Lucy. Her eyes were only half open and her lips were pressed in a small pout. Natsu could honestly say that he has never seen something so cute in his entire life. With a small nod he murmur "as you wish Luce"

The celestial mage closed her eyes and once again buried her head against Natsu's head, this time however she moved one of her hands from his torso and rested it on his chest, drawing small circles.

The fire mage felt himself relax against her touch and a part of him wanted nothing but to remain this way for the rest of his life. But the part of him who knew this wasn't supposed to be happening began to question this whole situation. ' what it's happening with me, I thought I was married with Lisanna? Maybe somehow I end up going into another future? If that's the case then I guess in this one I'm with Lucy. I guess I should just see how are things around here, and then think of a way to return to the present. For now I should just pretend' with that thought in mind the dragon slayer felt himself return to his previous activity of petting his partner's hair.

After awhile Lucy began to stir which meant that she was slowly waking up. Stopping her movements, the celestial mage started to lift herself from the bed. Natsu follow suit, rubbing his eyes to keep himself from falling asleep again.

Lucy grabbed a couple of clothes from the drawers, with a small smile she turned to the dragon slayer " I'm going to take a shower do you mind making the bed?"

The way she asked made the dragon slayer grinned, "of course Luce, when you finish with your shower let me know so I can take mine"

"I will, I don't worry today I will make your favorite, fire chicken with orange juice"

"You are the best Luce" said Natsu while hugging the celestial mage, he loved Lucy's cooking especially when she did chicken.

Lucy only smiled seeing the happy face of the fire mage, leaning towards him she lightly brushed her lips with his in a sweet kiss.

When she pulled apart, she kissed his cheek and with a giggle left the bedroom.

The fire dragon was now supporting a blush on each side of his cheek. Shaking his head, Natsu started making the bed.

After the two mage had their showers and breakfast, they decided that watching a movie would be good, after all as Natsu had learned it that today they didn't had any mission to do, so they could just relax.

As they were watching the film, Natsu couldn't help but noticed the pictures that were on the wall. The first one was a picture of their wedding day. Just like with Lisanna they had married in the forest, but unlike his wedding with the takeover mage there wasn't anyone missing, everyone they knew was there and they seemed happy for them.

Moving to the other picture, he saw that it was only him and Lucy and they were on top a mountain. He had some sort of map on his hand and Lucy was pointing to the horizon. That were probably on a mission.

The next one was a picture of all the guild while they were on the beach what made him slight confused was the fact that Lisanna seemed to be glaring at him and Lucy. Next to her was a guy he didn't know and he assumed it was her boyfriend or something.

Before he could see another picture Lucy got from the couch "Natsu it's getting close to midday do you want to eat in the guild or do you want me to make us something?"

While he did love Lucy's cooking, the fire mage was a little curious about how were things at the guild so with a grin he said "you have already done breakfast, so I think we should go to the guild, I feel like going there plus I know you like to discuss books with Levy so I think it would be best if we went there"

"You just want to start a fight with Gray" replied the celestial mage with a knowing look on her face

"I don't start fights with stripper, I start beatings. A fight it's when two people are evenly matched, that Popsicle has nothing on me" answered smugly Natsu

"Arrogant much"

"Just being truthful"

"if you keep that up your head will be bigger that this house"

"You know you love me" without realizing the fire mage had said something he wasn't prepared to know the answer

"yeah I do…" said Lucy while kissing Natsu lightly on the lips. Seeing him with a dazed look on his face the celestial only smile while walking out of the house "stop being weird and get your ass out of the house salamander"

Getting out of his daze, Natsu replied, "You are the weird one Luce" following Lucy outside, the fire mage saw something he couldn't believe. "We live in the forest?" it came out as a whisper but Lucy could still hear him.

"Did you forget we moved to this house last year when we got married, you were always saying that you missed the times when you lived with Ignel on the forest, so I agree with you that a house on the forest would be a perfect way for us to have what we both wanted"

"You let me decide?"

"Of course silly, we are a married couple it's supposed to be partnership, we must live in harmony not in stress. Are you alright Natsu did you bang your head on a rock or something"

Getting over his strange reaction the fire mage only nodded "I'm good, I just like when you tell me about our past"

"If you say so… lets go before master Laxus starts eating I swear you dragon slayer can eat the same as 20 people"

"What can I say we like food! Still can believe that sparky is the new master …"

"Well since he got together with Cana he has been a lot more … normal I guess"

"You mean not like a sugar high Pikatchu?"

"You know you shouldn't say things like that"

"Why not? You always told me that I shouldn't lie"

"Oh just forget it! Come on lest go" with that Lucy started walking in the direction of the guild a somewhat pissed of look on her face

"Oi Luce, don't be mad! I was just joking!" said Natsu before running after his wife things sure were never boring.

When the fire mage arrived at the guild, Lucy was already seated on one of the bar stools chatting with Mira and Levy, Erza was next to them but she was eating a strawberry cake. Walking to their side, Natsu took the seat next to Lucy. "I said I was sorry, can you please stop being mad at me"

"I'm not mad at you Natsu" came the honest replied from the celestial mage

"Then why didn't you wait for me?"

"Oh that, you know I love to see you worried it means you care" said Lucy with a smirk on her face

"That's not nice" said Natsu with child pout on his face "you are a meanie Luce I don't want to play with you anymore"

"But we always play together you promise me that" replied Lucy joining Natsu in his little game

"Well I don't wanna play with a meanie, I'm gonna find another person to play the princess and the dragon"

"Then I'm going to play the spirit and the princess with Loke. He is always saying he wants to play with me"

Knowing that they were joking but still not liking the way she said it, Natsu quickly grabbed Lucy bridal style and with growl said, "but I'm a dragon and dragons don't share there treasures, maybe I should show you how does a dragon takes care of his treasure". With that and almost possessed by his inner dragon, Natsu starts walking out of the guild.

Lucy starts kicking him but she doesn't applies much force so he doesn't move. Cana who was drinking a beer with Laxus says "don't forget to use protection I don't think I'm ready to take care of a mini Natsu running around the guild"

"Be gentle with bunny Girl Natsu, you guys have a mission tomorrow so don't stay up late. And don't burn the entire forest while doing it" said Laxus with a superior look on his face

Before Natsu, left the guild there was a loud yell of "SHUT UP SPARKY"

Walking around town with Lucy still on his arms, Natsu spotted Happy with Carla enjoying a fish together. Hiding behind a flower shop the dragon slayer put Lucy on the floor, but before she could start yelling at him, he put a hand on her mouth and whisper. "You can yell later, now look at that" pointing at the two exceeds he said "don't you think we should make sure their date is perfect"

"You just want to spy them, but I'm in it's about damn time I have something against that blue cat" said Lucy with a wicked smile on her face

So they end up stalking the two lovers for the rest of the day. Lucy had even pulled a camera from god know where and started taking pictures of Happy's and Carla's shy behavior. The celestial mage keep murmuring something around the lines of 'black mail pussycat' and 'payback is a bitch not a cat'

When the two of them finished their date, Happy decided to take Carla home, so Natsu and Lucy stopped stalking them, also going home. It was already night so Lucy prepared something quick for them to eat so they could go to bed.

Natsu was laying on the bed when Lucy got of the bathroom, he had already taken his bath and washed the dishes so now he was just waiting for Lucy to join him so he could go to sleep. Lucy lay her head on to of Natsu's chest and let his arms circling her, with a happy moan she said, "You don't need to be stress about tomorrow. I trust you Natsu, so I don't mind you going on a mission with Lisanna"

Of course, Natsu didn't know anything about that, he was just tense because he was afraid Lucy saw him blushing because of their position, thankfully they had turn of the lights. Not wanting to found out he said "you really don't mind?"

"Of course not, I know where your feelings stand, I know you love me but she was and still is an important part of your life so I couldn't ever force you to choose between my love and her friendship"

Hugging his wife against his chest, the fire mage kissed the top of her head "you really are the best Lucy"

"And that's why you love me right?" said Lucy while slowly falling asleep. Before she completely close her eyes she heard a soft whisper "that and more Luce"

Waking up Natsu felt the smell of grass entering his nose. Opening his eyes he saw that he wasn't with Lucy nor was he inside a house for that matter. Looking around he saw that he was on one of the Emerald island gardens, which meant he was back to the present. Getting up he saw a small paper falling from his chest grabbing it he read its contents:

"_Hope you had fun in your dreams little slayer… I thought that a little spell wouldn't hurt you. _

_Before you start burning the paper, you must know that I was the one who found you in bed with my Hime, so don't even try to make a mess, or I will tell not only to Lucy but Erza too about your little escape._

_Calmer are we? Then let me explain this spell. I basically force your subconscious to dream about the future, if I'm correct then you dream about Lisanna and my Hime, well I hope you saw which future do you like because I will not permit that you hurt my Hime's feelings anymore Natsu, so you must choose which one do you want to be with. Or else I will stop being the spirit and start being the demon… got it? Then I guess all I can say is good morning or in this case afternoon, don't worry I told the others you were gone for training so if they ask you have an excuse, now hurry up it must be almost time for our plan to start"_

"So it was all just a dream? Them how come it felt so real?" whispered the dragon slayer, the e remembered "not just a dream a future dream, so I guess it can still happened it all depends on which one I choose…" looking at the sky the fire mage took a deep breath.

Seeing the dream he had with Lisanna and the dream he had with Lucy the choice was obvious, even if he loved Lisanna, Natsu now knew that the love he felt for the celestial mage was by far bigger. He guessed that he must have mistaken friendship with love and in the end, he thought he loved Lisanna when in reality his heart had chosen Lucy to be his other half.

He knew that he had to make things right, starting to canceling his date with Lisanna, even if he would hurt her, the fire mage could not let Lucy escape from his arms again. Knowing it would take some time for the two of them to be truly friends like they were and maybe more, the young slayer let out a sigh . "Even if takes the rest of my life I will find a way to earn your forgiveness and that's a promise Luce"

With that, the dragon slayer took off running, the smell of vanilla and cinnamons guiding him.

"It's about time you arrive flame breath, did you get lost on your way here ?" taunted Gray

But the fire mage just ignore him, looking at Erza he asked "where is Lucy?"

The Titania noticed the difference in her friends behavior but let it slide "she is getting ready for the ambush, she is in her room with Virgo and Aries"

"Okay. Then could you please tell me how are we going to do this?" replied Natsu with a neutral face, he knew the first thing he should do was let Lucy do this mission, he knew he couldn't protect her by make it seemed he thought she was weak

"Of course, we are going to follow Lucy as she walks in one of the streets where the attacks happened. If she gets into contact with the kidnapers then we are going to let them show us the way to their hiding and then we are going to disable them"

"That's seems like a good plan, is Lucy taking her keys with her?"

This time Gabriel answered "only mine as to not make it suspicious"

"I understand. Are we going to form pairs to follow Lucy?"

"Yes we are, you are going to stay with Lisanna while I stay with Gray," replied Erza

"I guess I don't have any more questions" turning his look to Lisanna the fire mage said "Lisanna would you mind coming with me to my room?"

Immediately the face of the takeover mage lit up "of course not Natsu"

Before Gray could make some sort of nasty comment, a glare from Erza was send in his direction end with anything the ice mage may or may not have said.

In Natsu's room Lisanna was watching Natsu as he carefully shut the door, turning to her the fire mage said "Lisanna we need to talk"

"About what Natsu'" asked Lisanna with a smile on her face

"About our date"

"Don't worry Natsu, I have everything planned you don't need to think of anything"

"That's the thing Lisanna I'm cancelling the date" said the fire mage with a monotone look on his face

"But why Natsu?" came the almost broken voice of Lisanna

"Because I realize that the feelings I have for you are only friendship and nothing more"

"But what about the kiss?"

"If I remember correctly it was you who kiss me and not the other way around, but that reminds me of something, I thought I had ask you to keep things quiet, but instead of respecting my whishes you went straight to your sister"

"How do you know about that?"

"You should know that news run fast in the guild. However, that's not the point, the point is that even before we start dating you were lying to me, Lisanna I don't want to live a romance based on lies"

"I'm sorry Natsu please let me…"

"No I'm the one who needs to say sorry, because I feel like I made you believe I loved you. The truth is that my heart belongs to someone else Lisanna and I don't think I will ever be able to love another"

"Who is she …" came the dark voice of Lisanna

"Why do you want to know?" replied Natsu with a preoccupied look on his face

"Who is she …"

"I don't think it makes any dife…"

"Is it Lucy?"

"Yes…"-answered Natsu given in

"I see … could you at least tell what does she have that I don't?"

"No Lisanna I'm not going to do that, I'm sorry but you'll just have to live with it"

"Then I guess Natsu, me and Lucy will never be able to be friends again, from this day on we are rivals" said Lisanna while supporting a look of pure hatred when saying the celestial mage's name.

She was about to leave the room when a hand caught her wrist. "Lisanna I don't care what you will do to me but remember this, you hurt Lucy and I promise I will show you what happens when you steal from a dragon" the look that Natsu had was a look of pure bestiality, he resemble a dragon when furious

Without saying a word, the takeover mage only free herself from Natsu's hold and left the room.

Natsu let out a long and tired sigh, things couldn't have gone worse. Exiting his room he had another stop to make before the plan started.

A knock on the door was heard, Lucy was just finishing up the last touches on her cosplay, her spirits had left minutes ago so she was alone on her bedroom, moving to the door she opened, what she saw was something she wasn't expecting to see. "Natsu what are you doing in here?"

"Could I please come in and have a talk with you?"

"If this is about the mission you can forg…"

"I promise I didn't came here for that, now can I please come in'"

Looking at the honest and sincere look on the fire slayer's face Lucy gestured for him to enter before closing the door. "Then what do you want Natsu ?"

"I just want to say I'm sorry for the way I behave Lucy. I know you are really mad at me and that just a sorry won't be enough but still I beg you to given another chance, to prove to you that I can be the friend you need" he didn't know how could he said those things, he wasn't the most smart with words but he always thought that words that came from the heart were better that any poem

Lucy could only stare at the way Natsu looked right now, he looked like a wounded dragon vulnerable and afraid. She knew he wasn't lying and a big part of her wanted nothing more than to go to his side and embrace him in hopes to make him smile. But the other part of her knew that it wouldn't be that easy and the two of them would take some time before going back to the way they were. "I forgive you Natsu, but I cannot say we are in the same stair we once were. You have hurt me and my heart needs time to heal"

"Then I will make sure we climb the stairs together Luce, I will give you the space you need but I won't ever leave, not again"

"That's all I ask Natsu"

Changing the topic the dragon slayer said "Lucy I know you can do this mission, I trust you and don't worry if anything happens I will be by your side before you can say fire" the smile he had was enough for Lucy to forget the part of her who wanted space, walking next to the fire mage, she hugged him while letting out a couple of tears.

Natsu only hugged her back reminiscing the amazing feeling that was being this close to Lucy. Too soon, she parted away saying that it was time for the mission. He could only grin hopping that she didn't see the lonely tear that escape from his eye.

The streets were almost empty and the fog from the sea was starting to cover the entire island. That plus the dark natural colors of the night were enough to provoke a chilling that run through the celestial mage spine. She was walking dressing in a long baby blue dress that stop at her ankles on top of it she had an white jacket that covered all her torso. She had white sandals and a single silver bracelet, all in all she looked like a normal girl going home. She only hoped that the kidnapers would take the bait.

While walking she would sometimes look at her shadow, to the outside world she looked to be only distracting herself be the truth was that she was watching Gabriel. Shadow transformation he had called this technique, he had just transformed into her shadow blending in with the environment, it would be too dangerous if she had his key with her, they could be caught.

Just then, a sound similar to the wind was heard in the matter of seconds a bright light made Lucy lose her vision, when she open her eyes again she came to face with a creature she could only put in the divine category.

He was taller that her, by at least to heads, he was build looking almost like one of those Greek heroes she had heard in legends. His hair was long and tied into a low ponytail the color of it being pure black. He had his chest exposed only wearing some kind of white lose pants, on his right side he had a tattoo of giant stone mountain with the number 3 engraved on the middle, if Lucy had any doubts about who this creature was the moment his white wings came through its back and his voice was heard, any doubts were chartered. "My name it's Telbur and you miss Lucy will be the key to my success"

Going into defense mode Lucy quickly replied, "How do you know my name"

"I have my ways… but I must say I'm very happy with these turn of events I was waiting for you to be alone so I could approach you, but I guess you thought that coming after me would be wise. It's a shame your friends couldn't came with you, I was really itching for a battle"

'Good he doesn't know about the others' thought Lucy before replying "why do you need me for?"

"Well you see I need to open a door, and I heard you had many keys so I thought that maybe you could help me opening the door" Telbur's voice was low almost hypnotizing

"What if I say no?" Lucy knew she needed to go with him but she was going to make this seemed believable

"I don't think you have a choice in the matter my dear, you see I'm a very busy angel, and I need this door open today so if you don't mind" in a second he had Lucy on his shoulder "we are going to make a trip, don't worry I'm not going to make you fall" with that he was of in the sky.

Lucy's shadow transformed into Gabriel in a moment he was surrounded by the rest of the team. Looking at them he spoke with a serious voice "we must move now I can sense my master's magic so I'm going to take us where Telbur is heading"

"Then let's go I promise Lucy I would protect her and I'm not going to break my promise" said Natsu while pushing fire into his legs to make himself faster.

"I agree with Natsu " a transformed in her Black Wing Armor Erza said, thanks to this armor she would be able to move faster and to fly even if for just small distances at a time

"I guess we are going to kick some angels ass, I'm in" said Gray while climb on top of Gabriel who was now transformed in his wolf form

Lisanna just nodded her head and transformed in her Animal Soul: Wings. Happy fly until he was next to Natsu and said "Aye we will rescue Lucy"

With that the team took off, Gabriel's nose following his master scent and magic

Lucy found herself being drop gently on cold floor probably because of the sea waves that were almost touching the entrance of the cave, immediately a woman came and tied her arms and legs with a chain made of sand, she was also an angel or something like that for she had small wings on her back.

When finished the looked at Telbur and bowed "it's done master, and the others are ready for your orders"

"Then it seems it's time to open the portal my sweet Vall" with a shake of his hand a figure entirely made of sand appeared and lift Lucy from the ground "we must hurry we haven't be able to find any more pure blood and I'm afraid these girls won't last much longer, the portal won't stay open for long"

A feeling of relieved washed trough Lucy, 'the girls are still alive that's good'. Looking around she saw they were going deeper into the cave and for some time all she could see was darkness. Then a small light began to appear and the soft cries from the girls Telbur had kidnaped was heard, finally stopping the celestial mage saw a vision she would most likely never forget.

There was a big door made of moving lava, yes moving lava. The door was barely open and not even her hand would be able to pass through the open. The thing that made the mage almost vomit was the fact that chained to giant bolder made of earth were the missing girls. Each and every single one of them was naked as the day they were born, strange tubes were draining their blood and moving it to a strange circle that was drawn next to the door. Lucy conclude that it must be the spell Telbur was using to open the door.

"Don't worry dear Lucy you aren't going to end up like them, no I have other plans for you" came the disturbing voice of Telbur. Gesturing for the five guards that were in the cave the angel said "it's time for us to complete the ritual please someone bring me the dagger made of white gold"

One of the guards moved forward the dagger in his hand "here you have master Telbur"

Taking the dagger in his hand Telbur made the sand figure drop Lucy on the floor, walking to her side the angel cut her biddings but with only an arm, he kept her from moving.

"you see Lucy, what I want you to do is very simple you just need to open that door and to enter it, when you reach inside I just want for you to grab a small black and red chest and bring him to me then I promise I will let you and the others go"

"I'm not that easy to fool" said Lucy trying to get herself free

"I'm afraid that you don't have another choice" with that said Telbur walked with Lucy still in his arm to the door. When he arrived he took the dagger and said "_praebe mihi faciam stellas sanguine;et omnes qui ex, ius ostium aperire" (A/N this means: with the blood of the starts I make my offer. May the key that opens everything, open the right door; or in Portuguese:_ _com o sangue das estrelas eu faço a minha oferta; que a chave que tudo abre, abra a porta certa) _

Just as he was about to cut Lucy's palm a shouted of "Fire Dragon's Roar" was heard through all the cave following it was a fire that made the sand figure melt. The rest of team Natsu came into the cavern their signature spells ready to be unleashed.

Telbur only let out a cruel laugh " I knew they would find you my dear Lucy , but unfortunately they will have to wait before they can get reunited with you" lifting his head the angel murmur " may the earth be my sword and shield, with the power my father give it to me I Telbur the third will make you shake with fear for I am the lord of the earth"

Suddenly the earth started to move and a wall of rock made its way between natsu and the others and Telbur and Lucy.

"If you don't my dear Vall could you please go with the others and take care of the intruders I need to finish the ritual"

"of course, master you wish is my command" with that Vall gestured for the others guards to attack.

They were all a mixture between an angel and a sand doll, immediately Gabriel who was still on his wolf form said to Gray " they are halfies humans that Telbur transformed into part angels, they aren't as strong as an angel but they are still strong, the woman must be an actual angel not as strong as Telbur but we shouldn't take her lightly"

"Okay I'm going to tell the others, are going to transform back?"

"No I want them to think I just some kind of exceed "

"As you wish" said Gray while making a spear with his ice and preparing to launching it against one of the guardians. The guardian just use one of his wings to defend himself.

"Damn they are strong you weren't kidding"

Just then one of the guardians was thrown against the rock wall courtesy of Erza "they are strong but they are not invincible, I mean they are partially made of sand which means they don't like water nor fire"

" you are right Erza" said Gray as he shouted " ice-Make: Ice Impact" making a giant hammer made of ice Gray let it drop on top of two of the guardians crushing them on the floor

Looking to his side he saw natsu performing the Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade on the woman Telbur called Vall. He also saw Lisanna fighting a guardian using her harpy form. Just then Gabriel came rushing trough his side his two tails grabbing a guardian and lift him above the ground.

He was about to go and help him when a movement from under his ice hammer made him stop. The guardians had somehow survive the impact and they now had two swords made of sand in each hand. " I guess it's time to step up my game: ice-Make: Ice arrows"

On the other side of the fight Natsu was starting to lose his patience.

"Why won't you stay down!" Yelled the fire mage before shouting "Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang" and atacking Vall

The angel defended herself by creating a shild made of stone "as long as my master wishes for me to be alive I will remain by his side"

"Don't you think that a little too much?" Blocking a sand spear and shooting a fire roar natsu asked

"My only purpose in life it's to serve him" sending a rock spear to Natsu the dragon slayer and little to no time to defend before being thrown against the cave wall by a wave of earth. Just as a spear was madding it's way to him a shadow grabbed him and pulled him out of the way.

"Natsu if we kill Telbur we will kill the others for they are his puppets" shouted Gabriel while transforming into his half demon form and summoning five 'Unbreakables' the demon spirit pointed at the rock wall "go and tried to melt the rock with your magic you are the only one may be able to do it"

"I'm one my way, and Gabriel... Thanks for protecting Lucy for me" said the fire mage running with his fist on fire and preparing to strike the wall with them

"Your welcome little slayer" whispered Gabriel before starting to fight Vall

On the other side of the wall, Lucy was current trying to get herself free. Thanks to Telbur grabbing her hands she couldn't perform any kind of shadow magic which made it almost impossible for her to escape.

"I know that kind of magic any where, so my dear why didn't you tell me that one of your friends was a demon?" Said Telbur while smirking a wicked smirk

"You didn't ask" replied Lucy with a smug loom on her face

"You are right I guess I should be more attentive then" grabbing the dagger tightly in his hand and moving it to rest on Lucy's palm the angel asked "do you mind screaming for me?"

Before the celestial mage could question the angel a jolt of pain rushed through her veins letting out a piercing scream Lucy looked at her hands and saw that they were both socked in blood, her blood. Watching it drip on the floor the celestial mage felt herself being pushed against the lava doors, trying in vane to escape she heard Telbur say " I don't forget its the black and red chest and be quick the doors won't stay open for to long" with that she was thrown inside the lava doors who were now opened.

She really hated to be used as a key...

And that's it guys hope you like it and please review your thoughts about the story and thanks to all the people o review and made favorite you are the reason I haven given up on this story and the reason I promise I will finish it.

Next chapter is chapter 15 - fire rage

What do you think is going to happen to Lucy inside the portal ? Will Natsu arrived before it's to late?

Stay tuned for more chapters of SILVER DESERT

And don't forget to pray to the unicorn god for he is the one who will saves us from crazy monkies and killer zombies !

Sinaikai out


End file.
